Bloody Moon
by littlegirl99
Summary: For seventeen years of his life Neji had lived a perfectly calm life. Since birth he's live a perfectly safe life, not doing anything too dangerous or to extreme. But after being persuaded to go to a club with his friends he finds his world turned upside down as he runs head first into a world full of werewolves and vampires and his true purpose of living.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: For seventeen years of his life Neji had lived a perfectly calm life. Since birth he's live a perfectly safe life, not doing anything too dangerous or to extreme. But after being convinced to go to a club with his friends he finds his world turned upside down as he runs head first into a world full of werewolves and vampires and his true purpose of living.

Rating: M for blood and violence

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Blood + or Fullmetal alchemist or Black butler but I will damn well use my creative license and bring them all together!

A/N: Well, Bloody Moon is up and I hope it goes well. This is a cross over fic but different for High school days because it's not just about love but violence and other stuff. Plus there are character deaths, major, minor, and supporting character deaths. Just a spoiler, the only one you can really trust to be alive in the end is Neji, because I love him so much! Anyway here you go! I wanted to wait a little longer but I couldn't. I'm excited as to what you guys think about this story, besides high school days this is one of my favorites.

XXX Chapter 1 XXX

"_Dad I'm home." He closed the door behind him with a sigh. "School was…annoying." He toed off his shoes one by one, putting them next to his fathers before slipping on his slippers before sliding the door closed behind him. _

_He waited for the deep chuckle he was so used to hearing but it never came. He began to look around the large house that the monks of the shrine had allowed them. There were so many rooms he doubted his father would be in some but after checking all of them one by one he was coming up sort. _

_He blinked moving into the living room and going all the way around through the kitchen and dining room before making it back to the front of the house, empty handed. "Dad." He called again for safe notice before looking towards the guardian. It was the only place he did not check. _

_He put back on his outdoor shoes and headed outside, going around back to towards the guardian. He was getting a bad feel about this all. His father would usually wait for him at the door wearing those old dog slippers that he refused to get rid of. He wanted to get rid of them but his father would never let him. _

_As he got closer to the garden he noticed the gate was pushed wide open. "Dad…are you okay?" Neji asked as he slipped through the gates. It was unusually cold outside for the summer but it was beginning to feel like winter. He stepped pass the rose bushes, his foot landing in a puddle of…blood. He could not move forward; frozen in his spot he stared at the small clearing in the garden. Lying face down in blood was his- _

He snapped his eyes opened trying to catch his breath. He was still lying in the hospital bed, birds singing through the window. He sat up feeling a little dizzy. He usually did not fall asleep during his hospital visit, too focused on trying not to look at the blood being pumped into him.

Just thinking about it made his stomach turn.

"Hey there sleepy head."

He looked up as the curtains pushed aside and he smiled at his girlfriend. "Hey." He said sitting up on the bed and leaned forward, kissing her on the lips. "I did not think I would see you today."

Tenten giggled sitting down on the bed. "My boyfriend is in the hospital; of course I would come see you."

He smiled lightly. "It's not like it had been a big accident or anything. I have to get a blood transfusion once a week." He admitted.

"Why?" She blinked.

"Some illness I have…I just need a lot of blood." He sighed. "But…let's changed the subject." He was going to throw up soon if he did not hurry and changed the subject.

"Neji." She put her arms around him, making him blush.

"W-what?"

"You're just the cutest thing."

He blushed. "Stop calling me that."

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

Neji looked over Tenten's head at his doctor. Iruka gave him a pleasant smile as he walked over. "Looks like you finished your dose of Vitamin B." He said with a smile.

He sighed watching him pull out the IV. "I wish you wouldn't call it that." He said as he moved to get out of bed. "You make it sound like a good thing."

"You need it Neji." Tenten said. "So it is good."

Neji sighed. "Blood symbolizes death…how is that good?"

Iruka laughed. "You are looking at this all wrong." He said. "You do need blood to live, to breath, to function. It's power Neji…not death."

Neji looked away. Nothing would sway him about blood. "I'm going to go." He said standing up.

"I'll see you next Friday." Iruka said with a smile.

"Yeah." Neji said giving him a smile before he grabbed Tenten's hand and they left together.

XXX

"I can't believe you have to do that every week…"

"Trust me if I didn't have to I wouldn't." Neji said with a sigh.

"Have you tried just not going…if it makes you so un-easy?"

Neji nodded. "Yeah. And I fainted…woke up in the hospital getting…it done." He said feeling a little sick. "Can we stop talking about it…I'm feeling kind of…"

"Of course." She said putting her arm around his. "What are you going to do for your birthday?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. It isn't for another three months."

"We should have a party for you."

"I'm not much for parties."

Smiling as they moved off the topic he began to tell her about his college classes before Tenten pulled his arm. "Neji! That reminds me. There is this party tonight. We should go."

"I'm not sure." He said in all honesty. Although he was not much of a party guy anyway he did have an excuse. "I'm on duty today."

She pouted. "I told you not to be a RA. It takes up all your free time."

"I don't have to pay for room and board so I'm pretty sure it was the best idea."

"You're on scholarship, you don't pay for anything! Can't you ditch and come with me?"

He shook his head. "Sorry. I'm sure it would have been fun. Go with Lee. He always has a fun time no matter where he is."

"He isn't my boyfriend."

"Right, he is our friend." They continued back to school when his shoulder was bumped. He looked at the guy walking by, his shoulders hunched and his hands in his pocket. He didn't turn back to look at Neji but for some reason Neji had the strong feeling that he bumped him on purpose.

"Some people are just so rude." Tenten said rolling her eyes.

Neji just shrugged. "Some things can't be helped." He said with a sigh.

XXX

It seemed like the dorms were empty and he was the only one there, making his job as RA pretty useless. He sat at his desk with his feet on the table as he did some work when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Neji! My youthful friend!"

He hung his head. Of course Tenten wouldn't give up in making him come and she would bring Lee to help persuade him

"Hey Lee." He took his feet off his desk and stood up already finding himself in Lee's tight embrace. Tenten stood at the door. "You brought Lee." He pointed out as she walked in and kissed him on the cheek.

"I didn't bring him, he just tagged along."

"Why aren't you dress?" Lee asked.

Neji sighed. "I'm guessing Tenten didn't tell you that I wasn't joining you two. I'm on duty; just go have a fun time without me."

"Fun without you!" Lee yelled. "Impossible! We are friend and friends have fun together!"

Neji rolled his eyes. "I understand that but I have to stay here if anyone needs anything."

Tenten walked up to him and knocked her fist on his head. "Hello! Neji no one is here. You can leave. Everyone is at the party."

"I doubt that." Neji said crossing his arm. "Sorry Tenten, I can't go."

She crossed her arms. "I thought you might say that. So I got your other RA to come back."

Neji blinked. "Tenten…tell me you didn't."

She crossed her arms. "She wanted to come back; she wasn't having fun at the party and welcomed coming back. Now someone else is on duty get, ready!"

Before he could open his mouth Lee was already going through his closet. "Lee!"

"Sorry Neji, you heard the lady."

Neji sighed; he wasn't getting out of it. "I can pick my own clothes."

Tenten cheered putting her arms around him while Lee put his arms around the both of them.

XXX

Neji let them drag him down the street where this party was going on. The more they walked the more he was sure this wasn't a party but instead club. He wasn't fan of clubs. They were to crowd usually and it always made him feel like any moment he was going to have a seizure because of the flashing lights.

"I thought this was a party." He pointed out.

Tenten gave him a smile. "It is a party. Just at a club. I know how you hate clubs…"

"And you still brought me to one?" Neji blinked. "That doesn't sound like something a girlfriend would do."

Lee put his arms around Neji's neck. "Have some fun my young friend! All you do is work, sleep, and hospital."

"I'm sorry I'm so dull." He rolled his eyes.

Tenten giggled grabbing his hand. "That's why you have us."

He sighed. "If I could help it I would keep my life dull.

"That's not fun Neji. You need some excitement."

"I'm friends with Lee, that's enough excitement for me."

"Well that's not enough for me." Tenten said. "Come on."

XXX

The club was as crowded as he thought it would be but Tenten insisted that they dance together and how could he say no to her. He wasn't much of a dancer but something about the loud music and the crowd made him just want to lose himself get lost in the music.

He kept a close eye on Tenten in case someone tried to grope her. While this wasn't love between them he still felt the need to protect her; he could never tell how many perverts were around here.

"Well don't you smell good?" He shivered as he felt hands on his waist and hot breath on his ear. He was pulled back against a hard body. He shivered, peeling the fingers off him. He turned around to glare at the person that had the nerve to grab him like he was a woman but there wasn't anyone there.

"Are you okay?" Tenten asked in his ear.

He turned and nodded his head to her. "Do you see Lee anywhere?" In her ear. He was ready to go. He was touched enough today.

"Leaving so soon?"

He felt arms around him again and he was pulled away from Tenten before his back hit the wall. He blinked not seeing how that was even possible. They had been in the middle of the dance floor and now it looked as if they were near the back, by the bathroom.

He was pinned down against the wall and the guy holding him kept his arms by his side. Their face was in his neck smelling him.

"I've never smelled someone so delicious." They said as they took in his scent. Neji shivered as they opened his mouth against his neck and Neji shuddered.

"G-get your hands off me." Neji growled trying to pull his arms out.

The man laughed. "I love it when they struggle."

He felt a rush of air before he was pushed and he stumbled back, landing against a trash can. He sat up not sure how they were outside now. "While I would love to see the reaction of all those people in there but I think for a beauty like you should be a private affair."

"I-I didn't come here alone." Neji said moving to the wall to help himself up. "They will come looking for me."

I hope they will walk in on the good part." He smiled and Neji swallowed hard as he saw the sharp fangs.

"T-that isn't funny." He said. "Pretending to be a vampire." He reached behind him to the pocket knife he kept in his back pocket. "Don't you think that is a little bit extreme for a Twilight fan?"

The guy laughed. "This isn't pretend boy. But whatever makes you happier." He reached for him but Neji quickly pulled out the knife and stabbed him through the hand.

"AH!" The guy grabbed his hand and Neji took that chance to run away. He got three steps before the guy was in front of him. "You little bitch." He backed hand him across the face and made him fall against the wall where he yelped in pain.

He lifted his hand at the sight of the blood and the sharp jagged piece of brick that had cut him. He was already feeling sick just looking at his own blood and only looked away at the sound of growling. He looked up at the guy who was staring at him with such hunger that Neji was beginning to think this wasn't pretend.

"That smell…that blood…I've never smelled anything like this before."

Neji swallowed as they started to approach him and he backed away trying to get some distance between them before the guy reached down to him. Neji fell back before he stuck his foot out trying to keep him away. The man opened his mouth, his jaw opened wider and wider. Bones seemed to crack as his jaw expanded more than a mouth ever should.

His knee started to give out in trying to keep them away from him. He gasped as his knee touched his chest and the…monster forcing himself on him roared; spit and hot air flying out of his mouth before they were ripped away.

Neji let out a breath sitting up to see a big golden Labrador attacking the guy. Grabbing at his neck and shaking him. Neji panted before he was forced to his feet. "Are you okay?"

He turned to look at a young man that looked to be his age. He had dark spiky hair and dark eyes but his skin was a pale. Before Neji could say anything he heard the unnerving sound of bones breaking. He looked as the dog dropped the body, his skull fully broken. He felt sick.

He covered his mouth and looked away only for an arm to wrap around his waist and he was pulled away as out of nowhere someone dropped from above trying to attack them. The young man holding him against his side as the dog attacked again.

"Let's go Naruto. It's only going to get worse if we stay." The ravenette holding him said. He began to back away. "You should hold on."

Neji opened his mouth to say something the dog, Naruto attacked the new person before the ravenette jumped. It was inhuman the height as he jumped to the roof. Neji held onto the stranger's neck as he landed on the roof and the dog followed.

Up high he could see from the light of the moon that it wasn't a dog at all. There was no way this could be a dog. It was too big and stood on his back legs once it was on the building. It looked bigger this way with unruly golden fur and big hands with long black claws that were dripping red. He swallowed before he was hoisted up into the young man's arm.

"This is your fault." Came a deep growl and he turned his head to look at the beast that had his mouth open and drool dripping from its mouth. It was breathing hard before he licked over his muzzle, running his tongue over the blood that collected there.

"You were the one not paying attention."

"W-what is going on?" Neji found himself asking. He was shaking from all that had happened and he was still trying to think about what was going on here.

"We just have to get him to safety, hand him over." The beast got on all four probably expecting the young man to place him on his back.

"I got him."

"You're a vampire! You expect me to let you take care of him while he's bleeding."

At the mention that he was bleeding he looked at his hand as the diagonal cut with blood seeping out. At that moment he thought about his father and it made him sick. He scrambled out of his arms and threw up on the roof holding his hand to his chest, intentionally making it bleed more. Before he could get his breath he was knocked aside, rolling he found himself falling off the roof.

He screamed before he was grabbed by the beast. His big arms around his waist and holding him to his chest as he grabbed onto a building, dragging his claws down the concrete side as he landed on the ground before he took off still holding Neji in his arms. The young man followed as they rushed down towards the subway. With the beast in the lead, a crowd of people moved out the way, screaming at the sight. They rushed into the train and just as the door closed there was another person slamming and banging against the doors, hard enough to crack them but instead the train began to move.

Neji meanwhile was trying to stop his heart from beating out of his chest and his stomach from turning at the sight and smell of his blood. His legs were shaking and he grabbed onto the pole as they gave out, feeling like Jell-O.

A blue velvet ribbon was dangled in his face. "Cover it up." He looked up at the young male before something clicked in his head and he backed away from him. He bumped against the beast behind him and he turned around to stare at him but his wrist was grabbed and he was yanked forward.

"If you haven't been paying attention your blood is attracting too much attention. The more they smell it the more they will come."

Neji watched him wrap the ribbon around his hand and tightening it hard enough to make Neji wince. He dropped Neji's wrist and moved away from him. Neji sat there on the train before he stood up. "Who are you…two?" He wasn't sure if he should call large dog behind him a guy or not.

"We are here to protect you." The beast growled. "My name is Naruto."

Neji stared at Naruto who walked around the empty car on all four. "Why can you…talk?"

"He's a werewolf." Neji turned to look at the young man. "And if you were smart you would have known that."

"And that's Sasuke." Naruto growled walking passed Neji.

He couldn't be offended right now. He didn't want to believe that this was happening. Vampires and werewolves, those monsters weren't supposed to be real. He brought his hand to his head, pushing back his hair. His hands were still shaking and he almost jumped out of his skin when his phone rang.

He went into his pocket pulling out his phone. Tenten was calling and he brought it to his ear ready to explain whatever he could to Tenten about what had happened to him when the train suddenly began jerked, sending Naruto sliding forward as the train tried to stop.

"This…is going to hurt." Sasuke said with a sigh.

Before Neji could ask what he meant he was launched forward before big strong arms were around him. He took a deep breath before it felt like he was being thrown around while he was in Naruto's arms before the sound of breaking glass and he closed his eyes just feeling Naruto hit the ground hard enough to break his back as the sound of the train crashing off the tracks.

He opened his eyes when his brain stopped bouncing around his head and Naruto eased up his grip on him. He let him go before running over to the settled demolished train while Neji stood to the side. Naruto sniffed around before he ran back to Neji. "Get on."

"W-what?" Neji asked.

"Get on." Naruto said moving his head between Neji's legs slipping him on his back before he began to run. Neji grabbed onto Naruto's fur as he started to run in the tunnel.

"B-but what about S-Sasuke?"

Naruto didn't answer him as he continued to run through the tunnel.

XXX

It seemed like forever since Naruto started running in the tunnel and finally surfaced and the moon was slowly setting as they made it to an alley way.

It was dark but he could clearly see that the ally way was empty. There were no dumpster or any trash cans but there was only a door. It was metal but there wasn't a handle on the outside. Naruto let Neji get down off him before he knocked against the door before he ran off.

"W-wait!"

He heard the sound of metal rubbing against the hard ground before a gust of cold air brushed his hair back. "I didn't think you would ever get here." He turned to look at a man with silver hair and dark eyes with his left eye covered by a headband that was slanted over it. "You must have gotten into some trouble…you must be tired." He crossed his arms, bringing one of his hands to his chin before he ran it though his hair taking the head band with it. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

Neji took a step back. "W-what do you want…"

The man continued to stare at him even going as far as to take a step towards him. "I said get some sleep."

Neji took a step back till his back was pressed against the wall and the man stopped looking at him. "This…isn't working like I thought it would…"

"W-who are you?"

"Your hand is bleeding."

Neji looked down looking down at his hand. "I-It is…bl-bleeding…" He began to fall forward, fainting.

XXX

He groaned opening eyes feeling like he hadn't slept for days. He sat up slowly looking around at where he was. He was sitting in the hospital bed with an IV of blood in his arm. He blinked rubbing his head. This wasn't right. Today was Saturday he shouldn't be here today.

"Hey there sleepy head."

He turned his head to look at Tenten as she pushed the curtains around his bed to the side. "Tenten…what are you doing here?"

"My boyfriend is in the hospital; of course I would come see you." She leaned forward to kiss him but he leaned away from her.

"I shouldn't be here today…it's Saturday."

"Saturday? Its Friday

Neji stared at her. "Friday. No that was yesterday. Don't you remember yesterday…we went to a club?"

She blinked before pouting. "Club? Did Lee come here earlier and tell you about my plan to take you out to have fun?"

"No…we did that yesterday."

"Neji…yesterday we were in school."

Neji opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the door opening. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Iruka-"

"Looks like you finished your dose of Vitamin B."

"I told you not to call it that." Neji narrowed his eyes. "Why am I here again?"

"You need to get blood transfusion every week." Iruka said. "It is Friday."

Neji shook his head, bringing his hand to his head. "N-no I know it is Saturday."

He looked at his hand. There wasn't a cut on his palm anymore. He blinked putting his hand down. "Did it really not happen?

XXX

"I can't believe you have to do that every week…"

"Trust me if I didn't have to I wouldn't." Neji said with a sigh.

"Have you tried just not going…if it makes you so un-easy?"

Neji nodded. "I'll faint if I don't get it. It's just….annoying."

"Of course." She said putting her arm around his. "What are you doing to do for your birthday?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. It isn't for another three months." He thought that it was odd that he was just repeating what he was sure he said yesterday but she didn't seem to notice at all.

"We should have a party for you."

"I'm not much for parties."

Tenten grabbed his arm looking at him. "Neji! That reminds me. There is this party tonight. We should go."

He sighed looking away before he noticed an ally. He blinked. That was the same one; the ally way where he had run into that silver haired guy. He stood there thinking about that guy, something about him made Neji feel like he had seen him before.

"What is it?"

"I...I'll see you at school."

He slipped his arm out of her arms and began to walk towards the ally but she grabbed his arm again. "Wait…where are you going?"

"I just…have to check something out." He said with a smile. "Just go ahead."

She stared at him before going up and giving him a kiss. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." He smiled at her before she squeezed his hand before she began to leave. Neji watched her go before turning and going to the ally way. It was just as empty as it was last night but he could see things more clearly now that it was day time.

The door was on the right brick wall and it looked to be old and rusty. He looked all over the rectangle door before he ran his hands over it. It was cold, almost freezing despite the warm weather they were having today.

He pulled his head away before knocking on the door. "Hello?"

He stepped closer and leaning closer to the door to hear anything. The only noise that was filling his head was the sound of the street. "What are you doing?"

He jumped, making himself run into the door. He rubbed his forehead before turning to look at a blond kid. He looked amused and had a bright smile that was almost as bright as his blue eyes. There were three marks on each side of his face that kind of looked like whiskers. "Um…can I help you?" Neji asked turning to him. "You shouldn't just walk up on people?"

"I was just wonder why you were knocking at the meat locker."

Neji backed up and looked at the door. "Meat…locker?"

"Yeah." The boy said with a smile.

Neji blinked looking at the door. "That would explain why it was so cold." He trailed his hand down to where there would have been a knob. "And why there isn't a door knob." He mumbled.

"That's the escape door." The boy said again. "In case you get stuck inside."

Neji blinked. "And there isn't a door knob so people can just walk in and steal your food."

"Yep. Do you want to come inside? I'll make you something to eat."

Before Neji could say no the boy was already walking inside. Neji sighed and walked in as well. He couldn't believe he didn't notice that this was a diner. He stepped inside looking around at the nearly empty room. There was an old couple sitting in the corner and the boy walked up to the counter picking up an apron and tying it around his waist. "What do you want?"

"Um…I'm not…hungry." He looked around. The paint on the walls were chipping and the floor could be clean better. He was a little afraid to eat here. Although the chocolate cake did look good.

"Want some cake?"

Neji met his eyes. "Who…are you?"

"Me? My name is Naruto!"

Neji blinked. "Naru…to?"

He seemed to hesitate for a small second before he smiled. "Yes. I'm Naruto. My family runs this shop although it's just me right now."

He turned and went to get Neji the piece of cake and Neji blinked. He was beginning to think…maybe it was just a weird dream. But why had he dreamed about this boy Naruto. Naruto came back with a piece of chocolate cake and a glass of milk.

"I don't drink milk. Can I have a glass of water?" Neji asked.

"Water and chocolate? That's a weird mix."

He stared at Naruto's smiling face before the boy finally left. He crossed his legs before noticing that Naruto didn't give him a fork. He looked around to see if there was another waiter or waitress but he guess Naruto was right when he said it was only him.

He stood up and began to head to the kitchen when Naruto walked in. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I was going to ask for a fork."

"Fork…right." Naruto nodded before handing Neji his glass of water before walking back into the kitchen. Neji went back to his seat before looking at the time.

"Um…Naruto I have to go home."

"Home? But you just got here." Naruto said coming back.

"Yeah…sorry. I'll try your cake another time." He gave the boy a smile before walking out. As soon as he stepped out of the door he noticed how much brighter and hotter it was outside. It was the first time he noticed that it had been freezing in the dinner.

XXX

It seemed like the dorms were empty (again) and he was the only one there, making his job as RA pretty useless. He sat at his desk with his feet on the table as he did some work when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Neji! My youthful friend!"

He hung his head. He had forgotten all about this and he couldn't deal with this again and after that dream being so real as it felt, he couldn't go out with them. He stood up and looked at Lee with Tenten at the door. "Guys…I don't want to go really. So please just leave."

"We aren't letting you stay here." Lee said.

"Yeah, Neji come out with us." Tenten said.

"No." Neji said shaking his head. "I'm serious guys…I'm tried and I just want to sleep."

"Come on Neji. Don't be a wet blanket." She grabbed his arm but he pulled away.

"Tenten, I said no."

The look of hurt on his girlfriend's face didn't sadden him as much as he thought it would. "Sorry…I just don't want to go."

"Fine…just stay here." She turned and stormed away, kind of bratty if Neji had to say. He looked at Lee who walked up to him, clapping his hand on his shoulder.

"Sleep well my friend."

Neji blinked before nodding. "Thanks." He said before Lee left closing the door behind him. Neji sighed sitting back at his desk. He started to do his work again when there was a knock on his door. He looked up before putting his books on his desk before going to his door and opening it.

Nobody was there. He looked up and down the empty hall before he backed up and closed the door. "That's how it goes doesn't it?" He held his breath at the voice that was right behind him. "Someone knocks at your door but no one is there…and suddenly the murder is right behind him."

He swallowed before turning around slowly thinking of any ways of escape. He was on the fourth floor but if he climbed out the window he could walk along the ledge towards the balcony that was at the parlor on this floor. He fully turned around before a hand wrapped around his neck and slammed him against the door. He reached up and grabbed the wrist with both hands before looking at his attacker.

He had dark hair tied into a ponytail with dark eyes that all but bore into Neji's soul. He swallowed staring at him. "W-what do you want?"

"I just came to see you. I've been looking everywhere for you."

Neji let out a breath. "W-well now y-you found me…and what do you want…my blood?"

The guy smirked showing off fangs. "You are smarter then you look. I bet it taste so sweet."

He licked his lips and Neji nodded. "Y-yes…I-I suppose so." He gave him a small smile. "Y-you can…taste it."

He dug his nails into the palm of his hand. He winced trying his hardest to break the skin but he couldn't and he laughed at him.

"Trying so hard aren't you. To show me, to let me taste you."

Neji nodded nervously. "Y-yes."

"And I would love to taste you." He growled.

He didn't want to die like this but if his thoughts were right then he could get out of here in maybe one peace.

"Your heart is pounding so hard, all that blood pumping through your veins."

Neji nodded. "Y-yes." He swallowed watching as he ran his fingers over Neji's cheek. Neji looked at the nails. They were sharp and dark and it was time to put his plan into motion. He took a deep breath to calm his nerve before he reached up and grabbed his hand and using his nail to cut his hand. It wasn't a big cut but it was deep and it started to bleed.

He watched his eyes widen. "That…smell…" He started to tighten his hold around Neji's neck and he gasped.

"Intoxicating right?"

Neji looked passed him at the voice to see Sasuke just as he kicked the guy away. Neji fell to the ground coughing and trying to catch his breath. He put his hand on his chest before Sasuke helped him up. "You can climb out the window?"

Neji looked at him. "T-the window."

"Go." Sasuke snapped before the vampire came rushing at him. Sasuke grabbed his hands, holding them tight along as they began to test each other's strength. Sasuke roared as he picked up the vampire and threw him against Neji's wall, sending him right through it. Neji jumped. "GO!"

Neji jumped again before he turned and climbed out the window. When it was just a thought it didn't seem that bad but now it scared him to the point that he was starting to shake. He took a deep breath and climbed out of the window and carefully on the ledge. It wasn't a big ledge and once he was on it he had to press himself against the wall and catch his breath.

"Beautiful."

Neji flinched at the voice and looked over at the balcony where Naruto was smiling at him. "Come this way."

Neji stared at him before he heard more fighting coming from his room. He swallowed and started to inch his way.

"That's it. You can do it." Naruto cheered him on.

"W-what are you doing…?" Neji asked looking at him.

"I'm keeping you safe." Naruto said with a smile.

Neji swallowed before inching his way over to him. He took a deep trying to keep his eye on Naruto before something rocked the building almost making him fall forward. He turned back to in the window to see that the fight between vampires had moved into the room next doors to his room and didn't seem to be letting up.

He wasn't really sure why he was so worried about Sasuke. He was a vampire he could handle himself. He took a deep breath before he inched his way towards Naruto. He finally made it over to him and Naruto helped him onto the balcony.

Neji let out a breath before Sasuke came crashing through the glass wall. "Too much for you?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Sasuke just growled as he stood up slowly and the loud roaring brought them all to their attention. Neji stood wide eyes between Naruto and Sasuke as they stared at the monster now staring at him. It looked like the same vampire but he had four extra arms and an eye on his forehead, his mouth wide open as he roared his long teeth blaring in front of them. "Oh man…don't tell me you get that ugly Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"No." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Now what?" Neji asked.

"We have to find a way out." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded before seeing one. "Okay…follow my lead."

Before they could speak up he rushed to the monster. As soon as it went to grab him he let himself fall and he slid between his legs. He ran into a couch but after standing and looked at himself he really couldn't believe that had actually worked. He turned to Naruto and Sasuke that were staring at him in amazement.

He didn't give them enough time to look before he took off again. He could hear the monster roaring after him. He looked back just as it pounced at him but Sasuke grabbed it by the waist trying to stop the blow. It wasn't enough.

The monster ran into Neji bumping him through the fourth story window.

It seemed like time was going slower than ever as he fell towards the ground. Naruto came into view of him and started to yell at him. "Werewolf! Werewolf! Werewolf!"

Out of everything Naruto could be yelling at him, why he was yelling werewolf Neji could not understand. As he looked up at Naruto as he fell, he suddenly felt his heart beat hard against his chest as if it had beat for the very first time. A warm feeling went over him and he-

Hitting the ground was harder then he thought. His head bounced against the concrete ground and the smell of blood reached his nose. His eye blink a few times before they began to get heavy and his world went black.

XOXOXO

Well first chapter, more action to come and things like that but it's just getting started so it has the right to be slow at the start. Anyway I hope you liked the first chapter and please review! I'll try to update this every Friday, but I'm not going to keep any promises.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: For seventeen years of his life Neji had lived a perfectly calm life. Since birth he's live a perfectly safe life, not doing anything too dangerous or to extreme. But after being persuaded to go to a club with his friends he finds his world turned upside down as he runs head first into a world full of werewolves and vampires and his true purpose of living.

Rating: M for blood and violence

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Blood + or Fullmetal Alchemist or Black Butler or Vampire Knight or Dance in the Vampire Bund but I will damn well use my creative license and bring them all together!

* * *

_XXX Chapter 2 XXX_

He took a deep breath instantly wanting to sit up but was stopped. "Don't move Neji." Lee said.

Neji looked around as best he could. "W-where am I?"

"The hospital." Tenten said.

Neji blinked closing his eyes. Not this again. "What day is it?"

"Sunday." Lee said. "They said you were sleep-walking and you jumped out the window."

Neji gasped. "W-what?

Tenten put her arms around him. "You scared me half to death."

He winced as she squeezed him. All over he hurt and her holding him too tightly didn't help at all. "That hurts." Neji said and she let go right away.

"I-I'm sorry." Tenten said.

He shook his head. "It's fine…I…jumped out the window."

"I didn't even know you sleep walked." Lee said.

Neji sighed. "Yeah…" He sighed rubbing his head. He's never sleepwalked before…so why now?

"I think that's enough for today." Iruka said. "Neji needs his rest."

Tenten frowned before kissing Neji on the head. "I'll be back later."

"Right." They left and Neji let out a breath. Iruka began to leave as well but Neji opened his mouth.

"I-Iruka wait."

At first Iruka didn't seem to hear before he turned and looked at him. "Yes? Are you in pain?"

He shook his head. "No…I'm fine. It's just…I'm not a sleep walker."

"Sleep walking can be caused by many things. It can be genetics; in fact sleep walking occurs more frequently in twins."

Neji looked at him. "Really…that's interesting but I'm not a twin either."

Iruka nodded chuckling nervously. "But it could also be an environmental factor or some other medical conditions although I've ruled that out."

Neji blinked. "Iruka…I don't sleep walk."

"Oh?" Iruka asked.

"Yes…I think…it was something else."

Iruka looked over his clip board at him. "Something else?"

"Last night everyone thought it was Friday. Even you did."

"But…yesterday was Saturday."

"I know." Neji looked at him. "I think…this guy had something to do with it."

"A guy?"

Neji nodded. "He…I've seen him before. He has silver hair with a headband on his left eye." He looked up at Iruka who looked tense. "His right eye was black but his left eye was red."

"He left eye is covered? Like a pirate?" Iruka teased, although it sounded forced.

"I've seen him before…I just don't know where."

"Maybe you should lie down." Iruka said.

Neji sighed. "Yeah…I guess I'm not making any since." He laid back down on the bed with a sigh. As Iruka began to leave, Neji continued to stare at him as he made it to the door and pulled out his phone dialing a number as he left.

* * *

He was released from the hospital after Iruka cleared him to be okay although he gave him a warning. "Stay inside tonight. You need your rest." Iruka had said with the same smile on his face, although it looked uneasy this time.

Neji went back to his dorm remembering the fight. There was no way no one noticed that. He ascended to his room seeing the dean waiting at his door for him. "Hyuga Neji, I'm sorry, I'm going to have to move you to a different room?"

Neji blinked. "Why? What's wrong?"

"We seem to have a termite problem, ate right into your wall collapsing it."

"Termites?" He blinked looking in his room. He stared the giant hole in the wall. There was just no way had someone thought termites did that.

"I'm sorry for this. There is an empty room on the first floor. I'll have your stuff moved down to it."

"Um…thank you." Neji said as he moved out the way to let the people work. He sighed. He wasn't sure what was going on but he was going to figure it out.

Naruto again came to his mind and he headed to the diner from the other day.

When he got there it wasn't busy and it looked like it was only that old couple in the corner again. They were eating soup that looked to be tomato.

"Hey, your back."

He looked at Naruto as he came out the back. "Ready for that cake."

He headed right over to the cake and cut a slice. Neji watched him before he sat at the counter. "Naruto…where were you last night?"

"Last night? I was working." Naruto said putting the cake on a plate before coming back, even sticking a fork into the cake and putting down a glass of water. "See…I didn't leave anything out."

"Yeah…does a man with silver hair work here?"

"Silver hair?"

Neji nodded. "Yes. And he has different colored eyes, his right eye is black and the other is red but it was covered by a headband."

Naruto trailed his eyes to the left. "No, no one like that works here."

He was lying. Neji sighed putting his hand on his chin. For some reason he felt like everyone was against him. Making sure he wouldn't know.

"I'm going to go home." Neji stood up.

"What? But you didn't finish your cake."

"I'm not hungry." He stood up and began to walk away.

"J-just a bit." Naruto said running over to him.

Neji turned to look at Naruto. "Really I'm not much of a-"

He trailed off when a thought came to him. Someone had offered him a piece of cake before and he remembered silver hair and an eye patch. He gasped before he turned and ran off.

"Hey wait." Naruto said.

Neji turned to look at him but frowned. "Sorry, I have to go." He opened the door and ran out.

* * *

"Neji…what are you doing here?" Hinata asked looking at Neji as he stood in front of her dorm room.

Hyuga Hinata was his older cousin that he had been close to since the death of his father. They were even close when his uncle came to visit him when his father was still around. They would always play together when his father was too sick to take care of him. That happened a lot and while his uncle took care of his father, he would always spend the time playing with Hinata. And even though she was older, he always felt the need to protect her.

"I came to see you. I have to ask you something." Neji said.

"What about?" Hinata asked inviting Neji in.

Neji walked into the overly purple room and let out a sigh. "It's too purple in here."

She giggled. "It's fine Neji."

He shrugged. "Do you still have the pictures from the funeral?" He asked looking at her.

She blinked before nodding. "Yes…do…do you want to see them?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She nodded before going to the closet and pulling out a shoe box and came over and sat down on the bed. Neji sat down with her and opened the top looking at the box full of pictures. She pulled out a few from the top and handed them over. "Here they are."

Neji took them from her softly before he flipped through them. It had rained that day and for a split second he thought, maybe it meant something. Maybe the world was crying because his father was dead. But that was just too unreal.

He shuffled through them quickly before he stopped at one. It was him and his cousins standing at his father's grave but in the back ground there was the silver haired guy. Neji brought it closer to look at it. It was him…he was there and Neji remembered. He offered him chocolate cake that Neji took without much hesitation though he really wasn't hungry for it. That day everyone was offering him something.

He stood up looking at it before turning to Hinata. "Do you know this guy?"

She stood up and took it. "I…don't think so. Who is he?"

Neji took it back. "I'm not sure. I think I ran into him…but I'm not sure." Why was he at his father's funeral?

He sighed dropping his hand and rubbing his other hand over his head. What was going on here? "I have to go…everything is going well in school?"

"Yes." She said nodding. "W-what about you?"

"Awesome. Everything else is what's bothering me." He sighed before kissing her forehead and heading out. He had to go to class.

* * *

He couldn't concentrate on the history class he was busy sitting in when he was trying to figure out what everything really meant. Maybe this was a case of the transfusions he was always getting. Maybe he got some bad blood and it was now making him crazy. He should probably tell Iruka about it.

"Is there something more important on your mind Hyuga-kun?"

Neji looked up at his professor. "No, sensei." He said with a frown. And what about this vampire and werewolf thing that happened two nights in a row. Did that mean it would happen tonight? And Naruto and Sasuke; even though he saw Naruto in person he didn't seem to be the same as if he didn't know what happen just hours ago in the night. "The werewolf was named Naruto." He thought over the first night. Did that mean Naruto was the golden werewolf from the first night?

He let his head drop on the table. This was giving him a headache. Class ended with a sigh before he stood up, grabbing his bag when the picture slipped out. He went to pick it up but Tenten picked it up first. "Who is this guy in the background?"

"A friend of my fathers." Neji said. "I think anyway."

Instead of handing it to Neji she handed it to Lee. "I've seen this man."

Neji looked at him. "Who?"

Lee pointed to the man with silver hair. "This man."

"You have? Where?"

"He owns a club; on 2nd street. That burnt down warehouse that has all the graffiti on it. Inside a night it's a club."

"And you went there without me?" Tenten asked. "Without us?"

Neji just rolled his eyes but Lee laughed. "I've never been inside. I run pass it on my nightly track and I heard the loud music."

"Then how did you know he was the owner?" Neji asked taking the picture.

"This one guy was kicked out and was yelling and he came out to talk to him. Even flipped up his headband to get a good look at the guy."

"Did they fight?" Tenten asked.

"No. The guy just ran off and the owner went back inside."

Neji pocketed the picture before nodding. "Thanks…I'll see you later."

"Hey where are you going?" Tenten asked.

"My next class…I'm going to be late." He kissed her on the lips before jogging out.

* * *

He stood in front of the warehouse unsure if Lee was right or not. To him it looked as if no one ever even came in here. It was dark and still smelled like it was burning. The whole building gave him an eerie feeling and he took a step back. How could he have so many clues and still not have any idea on what was actually going on?

"Wow…you look just like your father."

He turned his head to look at a man. Neji blinked. "You…knew my dad?"

"Hyuga Hizashi. I certainly did. My name is Shimura Danzo; your father and I ran into one another many times…and we became friends."

"Nice to meet you." Neji shook his hand, anxiously. "I-I'm sorry my father didn't mention you."

"Oh?" Danzo blinked. "I suppose he wouldn't do that. He kept many secrets and I'm sure he wanted to keep you safe."

"Safe…from what."

"Tell me…has anything strange happened to you?"

Neji blinked. "Strange? Yes."

Danzo nodded. "This is my card." He held out a card to Neji.

Neji took it and blinking. "Supernatural Investigator? Like ghost?" He looked up at Danzo who laughed.

"No…not ghost. But other things like…vampires and werewolves. I catch and kill them."

Neji swallowed. "Kill…" The thought of killing Naruto or Sasuke bothered him more than it should. He didn't even know the two other than the fact that they both had saved him two nights in a row. "My father had something to do with vampires and werewolves?"

"I thought so but he never out right told me himself. Tell me…how is your father?"

Neji looked down. "He…died three years ago."

"How…if you don't mind me asking?"

"He was attacked…murdered they think."

"I suppose they never found the killer."

Neji shook his head. "No…they didn't."

"I'm sorry for your loss but if you ever need to talk please don't hesitate to call me."

"Thank you." He watched Danzo walk off before he looked back up at the warehouse. He guessed he would have to come here tonight.

He looked over the card again before he turned and walked back to his car. Maybe he should go to Naruto.

* * *

The diner was empty other than the old couple again. They were eating soup together. Neji sat at the counter before a piece of cake was placed in front of him. "I'm not hungry."

"Then why did you come? Here, just have a taste." Naruto said as happy as ever.

"Have you ever been to this warehouse? It burned down but there is a club there at night."

Naruto seemed to really be thinking about it. "No…I don't think so."

Neji believed him. He picked up the fork and brought it to his mouth. "Do you believe in vampire and werewolves?"

"No." Naruto said quickly. Neji gave him a look. Liar. Big fat liar. "But…if I had to believe in one I would think werewolves were so much cooler."

"Cooler? That's odd." Neji put down the fork to give Naruto his undivided attention. "People usually see vampires as cooler."

"Those people are idiots!" Naruto snapped slamming his hand on the counter. "Who could possible like some dead freak that drinks blood?"

Neji blinked. "I meant…cooler as in their skin is cold."

Naruto blinked before laughing. "R-right." He rubbed the back of his head. "Eat your cake! It's getting cold."

"I don't think it matters if the cake is cold or warm."

"It's better warm."

Neji smiled picking up his fork before bringing it to his lips when he felt like he was being watched. He turned around noticing how late it was and put down the fork. "Sorry Naruto. I have to go."

"Aw come on." Naruto said. "Just a bit."

Neji stood up. "I'm going to be late. Sorry to make you waste a piece of cake like this."

"Then take it with you!" Naruto suddenly said. He turned and grabbed a container dumping the cake in it. Neji blinked as Naruto held it out to him and smiled. "You really want me to eat it?"

"I made it just for you cutie." Naruto said with a smirk, winking at Neji.

Neji felt his face heat up and he turned away. "Y-yeah um…my girlfriend is waiting." He gave him a small smile before grabbing the cake and leaving. He pulled out his phone and called Tenten. "Hey…you want to go out tonight?"

* * *

He put the cake down on his desk before preparing to get ready to go out. It wasn't hard to persuade Tenten and Lee to come to him with to the warehouse. It was just weird, he didn't remember them being such a party duo in the beginning, but it was probably just the fact that they were in their last year of college and wanted to party hard before their life began.

He sat down at his desk with a sigh pulling out the card that Danzo had given him. Maybe he should call him and ask him about the warehouse…if his thoughts were right then maybe this pirate guy was really a vampire…maybe going to his club wasn't a good idea.

He picked up his phone and dialed Danzo's number. On the first ring Danzo answered. "I was expecting your call Neji."

Neji blinked. "Uh…I wanted to meet you and talk about something."

"Of course. I have the perfect place where we could meet."

"I'll be right there." Neji said writing down the address when he looked at it. This address, he knew where it was, more like what it was.

* * *

He wasn't totally sure why Danzo wanted to meet at the cemetery but the cloudy full moon sky and the fog that was around his feet didn't help his nerves. He walked through the cemetery wishing for once that he didn't go alone. Maybe he should have brought Tenten and Lee instead of say he would meet them at the warehouse after he finished some RA business.

He continued to walk till he came up Danzo. He was standing by a grave and Neji walked up to him. "Why did you want to meet here?"

"It was the only place we could talk without someone walking in on us." Danzo said.

Neji blinked. That made since Neji supposed. He looked around before looking at Danzo. "Um…do you know this man?"

He went into his pocket and pulled out the picture handing it to Danzo. Danzo looked at it for a while before he nodded. "You got yourself a vampire."

Neji blinked. "A vampire. I thought vampires couldn't take pictures."

Danzo laughed at him. "Those stories of what vampires can and cannot do are just a plow. They created those stories themselves to confuse humans into not really noticing what was really in front of them."

"Then what can a vampire really do?" Neji asked.

"They are cold hearted blood suckers." Danzo said. "Anything you think you understand involving a vampire is wrong."

"Vampire and werewolves are both real."

Danzo nodded. "Yes dear boy. Very much real in every way and are very dangerous. It is my job to make sure they do not find what they both call the half-blood prince."

Neji blinked. "Half-blood prince."

"A creature made from both werewolf and vampire and an abomination to everything that lives. Both dead and alive, something that cannot be."

"What will happen when the half-blood comes? What will he do?"

"He will kill all humans and rule over werewolf and vampire."

Neji gasped before Danzo turned and began to pace. "For the most part vampires and werewolves do not want this to happen as well. It means vampire and werewolves living in peace and something that they never see happening. So they also make sure werewolves and vampires do not mate; the set up rules as to make sure it does not happen and any mixed blood child is to be killed."

"So the half-blood prince hasn't been born yet?"

Danzo had his back to him before he turned to look at Neji. "It has…and despite my best effort it has almost made it to his eighteenth birthday."

"What happens on the eighteenth birthday?"

"On his eighteenth birthday the moon will turn into a bloody red and his powers will come to him and there will be no hope for humanity."

Neji let out a breath. The thought all humanity dying was scary. "What will you do? You know where he is, can't you kill him?"

Danzo turned to Neji holding out a gun. "That's what I plan to do."

He pulled the trigger hitting Neji in the chest. The force of impact caused Neji fall back into an empty grave he hadn't notice was behind him. He fell into a coffin as he began to bleed out. His heart was pounding against his chest as Danzo stood over him. "I won't make the same mistake twice." He held out his gun at Neji before firing again.

* * *

Something was off. He could feel it, the bullet lodge in his heart yet he could still hear. His body wasn't moving but he could hear what sounded like nails being banged into the coffin. If he could just move his body he could try to fight but he couldn't move.

He yelled at his body to move, to just twitch a limp or to put his hand on the bleeding chest but he couldn't. He had to lay there and listen as Danzo piled dirt onto the coffin. Some of it getting through the cracks. He was going to die here and no one would know what would happen to him. Tenten and Lee would be sad but they would move on at one point, maybe date one another. Hinata would never give up looking for him and it would be the end of her life as well. Something Neji wished against. If only he hadn't pushed this. Maybe things would have turned out differently.

* * *

The clouds parted reviling the bright yellow moon as they walked through the grave yard. The large dogs rushed ahead, sniffing out any sign of faint life as they walked. "W-what if we are too late." Iruka said looking around nervously.

"I think you worry too much." Kakashi said as he walked, carrying the shovel on his shoulder.

"He could suffocate." Iruka pointed out. "He maybe half vampire but he's also half werewolf and they still use their lungs."

"Again, you worry too much." Kakashi said.

"You aren't worrying enough!" Iruka snapped.

The howling of one of the werewolves made Iruka let out a breath. They found him and hopefully they weren't too late.

Naruto was already digging, as wildly as a dog could. "Making a mess won't let you get to him faster." Sasuke pointed out. Naruto growled but didn't stop digging.

"Danzo has gone too far. We need to kill him." Kiba growled backing up to get out of Naruto's range of digging. "That isn't even six feet."

"We'll take care of him." Kakashi said putting down the shovel before Naruto stopped digging. He sniffed around before jumping out of the grave and reaching down, pulling out a wooden coffin. Despite the smell of earth, a smell of blood mixed in the air.

"Kakashi." Iruka looked at him with wide eyes, turning to look at Kakashi as he stepped forward. "That's too much blood."

"We'll just have to replace it." Kakashi said.

Naruto dragged it out before ripping open the top and they were hit with the over powering smell of blood. Kakashi had to turn his head away, gasping a little. He never smelled anything so wonderful and yet so forbidden at the same. He looked back at Neji. His eyes were opened but clouded over and he was lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Why isn't he healing?" Naruto asked nuzzling Neji's head with his muzzle whining.

"Silver bullet." Sasuke said.

"That means you're up Iruka." Kakashi said.

Iruka looked at him before he got down on his knees by the coffin. "He's losing to-too much blood."

"Well worry about that after you get those bullets out of him." Kakashi said.

Iruka nodded before going through the bag he brought with him. Pulling out his medical tools he began to work when the snapping of twig made them look up.

"That smell…I know what that is." A werewolf growled as it came out. Kiba and Naruto growled turning towards it.

"You better take it in; it's the last thing you will ever smell." Naruto growled before he launched to attack. Kiba running after him.

"Sasuke get ready." Kakashi said. "When Iruka get in there it'll be more powerful. We won't just have to worry about werewolves."

"I know." Sasuke said turning his head to the side to look at Neji before Iruka began to get to work.

"Hurry Iruka." Kakashi said as he noticed they were quickly being out-numbered by werewolves that Naruto and Kiba were trying to keep back. Sasuke left Neji's side to help those two.

Iruka let out a breath as he pulled out one bullet from Neji's chest. "I got one."

"Get the other." Kakashi said moving back as Naruto tackled a werewolf that got too close.

"Don't rush me okay." Iruka said wiping his forehead before he continued. Kakashi watched as a small amount of smoke came out of Neji's heart as Iruka pulled out the silver bullet. It was burning the tissues of his heart that trailed a healing path after it. "Got it." He let out a breath

"Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke we are going." Kakashi said.

"We aren't going to kill these bastards?" Kiba asked.

"He's bleeding out." Kakashi said.

Naruto jumped back before he picked up Neji. "Let's go." He growled before rushing off.

"Naruto." Sasuke said before he followed.

Kakashi knocked over the coffin, spilling out Neji's blood and grabbing Iruka, jumping out of the way as the werewolves went straight for the blood, putting their nose in it.

* * *

The first thing he felt was a warm feeling in his chest that spread out over the rest of his body. His body felt like it was tingling as he slowly got feeling in them. He sat himself up slowly when a blanket was wrapped around his shoulder.

"It'll get really cold in a second." He turned his head to look at Iruka who sat on his bed.

"Iruka…where am I?"

"Um…a friend's house. I'll bring you something to eat."

He stood up feeling his whole body begin to shiver. He tightened the blanket around his shoulders hearing a faint beat coming from under him when the door opened and Iruka came back. "I brought you cake."

"Cake?" He blinked not understanding as Iruka stuck a fork in it and held out to him.

"It'll mask the smell."

"Smell of what?"

"Of your scent."

Neji blinked before he frowned. "So…that happened?"

Iruka frowned as well. "It's strange…you aren't supposed to remember. Eat; I'll go get my friend."

Neji took the plate of cake watching Iruka leave before he took a bit of it. It was sweet and had to give credit to whoever made it. It was good. He finished half of it when the door opened. "I can't even smell you."

He looked up see him. The guy with silver hair and his head band slanted to the side. "You, who are you?"

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. We have met before but I tried to make sure you didn't remember…but it didn't work."

"What didn't work? What is going on here?"

"You mean Danzo didn't tell you? He just shot you without an explanation. How cruel."

Neji frowned. "Danzo…" He rubbed his chest. "He was talking about some mix breed between a vampire and werewolf and how he is going to kill humanity. He thinks it me!"

"You…are him."

Neji stared at him before he dropped the plate and stood up heading for the door. "I'm going home."

"Neji." Kakashi sighed moving with inhuman speed to stand in front of Neji who stumbled back. "You didn't finish your cake."

"Fuck the cake!" Neji snapped. "I'm going home and going to sleep and I'm going to wake up and go to class and forget about this horrible dream of being shot and buried half alive."

"As much as you would like to think this is a dream, it isn't."

"Get away from me."

"Neji-" Neji pushed passed Kakashi and walked down the hall to a black door where there was loud music coming through but it seemed to be the only way out. He opened the door looking out to a club where music was blasting.

It was dark with flashes of lights that moved along with the beat of the music. It was some type of techno music, but he didn't stay long enough to think on it more. He descended the stairs and walked through the sea of bodies moving and wiggling around one another. People didn't stop to look at him as he pushed them aside; they all seemed to be lost in the music and didn't notice him at all.

He looked back at the door to see Kakashi was standing there staring right at him. He turned around ready to move again when he bumped right into someone. He looked up with wide eyes as Kakashi grabbed his arm in a strong grip.

He didn't have a second to breathe before he was pushed back and landed on the bed. The loud music of the club now only a low beat under his feet. He looked around before Kakashi closed the door. "Running away isn't going to help anything."

"What do you want from me?" Neji asked looking at him.

He watched as Kakashi reached into his jacket pocket and he visibly stiffen. He was going to die again and this time no one would be around to save him. He closed his eyes as Kakashi pulled his hand out and he waited for it. But it never came. He opened his eyes to see Kakashi was holding out a picture. "I want you to just listen for a moment."

Neji stared at him before he took the picture. It was a photo of Kakashi and several other people. Some of the people looked young but Kakashi seemed to be the same age. He was standing by a much younger Iruka who looked to be maybe only a teenager at the time but Kakashi was holding him close to his side. Many of the faces he didn't recognize but there were three he picked out right away. "My parents…and uncle."

They were teenagers in the picture wearing the same uniform Iruka was wearing along with a boy with black hair. His father was standing by his mother. She looked to be the same age as from the picture he had seen of her who had her arms around his father's shoulder while the young male was looking away with a blush on his face.

"That is your mother."

Neji looked up at Kakashi before back at the picture. "T-that is impossible. She…looks the same."

He was sure of it. Every picture he had seen of her she looked like this. "She's a vampire."

He couldn't help flinch at that before he looked at Kakashi. "Impossible. My mother wasn't a vampire!"

"Are you telling me…a bullet went through your chest and you still don't believe me?"

"I…I wasn't shot." He put a hand on his chest. "There isn't a wound. There isn't any blood."

Kakashi sighed. "Neji…I know this is a lot to think about but-"

"A lot to think about?" Kakashi meet Neji's eyes. "If what you are telling me is true, I'm the half-blood prince that is supposed to destroy humanity! Why would I want to believe that?!"

"That's only one ending." Kakashi said.

Neji stared at him with lost eyes before he backed up. "No…I have to go…Let me go." He headed to the door before running out. He pushed through the crowd and pushed out the door and broke out into a run. He didn't need to look back to know Kakashi wasn't following him.

XOXOX

How's everyone's Friday going on. Anyway, I hope this makes it better you like it so far. Thanks for all the reviews, I'm working hard to make this one as good as it could be. Please continue to read and review, it will be greatly appreciated. See you next Friday!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: For seventeen years of his life Neji had lived a perfectly calm life. Since birth he's live a perfectly safe life, not doing anything too dangerous or to extreme. But after being persuaded to go to a club with his friends he finds his world turned upside down as he runs head first into a world full of werewolves and vampires and his true purpose of living.

Rating: M for blood and violence

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Blood + or Fullmetal Alchemist or Black Butler or Vampire Knight or Dance in the Vampire Bund but I will damn well use my creative license and bring them all together!

XXX Chapter 3 XXX

He didn't get any sleep last night and it was affecting him now. "Are you okay?" Tenten asked running her hand through his hair.

Neji turned his head to look at her and nodded. "Yes. I just didn't get any sleep."

"Yeah, that party was pretty crazy." She said with a chuckle mixed with a sigh.

Neji sat up looking at her. He wasn't sure how but Tenten thought he was with her last night. Lee did as well and he was beginning to think maybe it had to do with Kakashi. He reached his hand into his pocket and touched the picture that was shoved in there. He hadn't intended to take it but now that he had it with him it was all he could think about. It was all he stared at last night; at the faces of the people he didn't know and the names on the back. He didn't know any of them but Kakashi was right. His mother and father's name were on the back as well as his uncles and if his mother was a vampire then…his father was a werewolf.

'_Maybe he was murder because of me.' _Neji thought to himself with a frown. _'Because of what I am.'_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tenten asked kissing his cheek.

He nodded pulling a piece of chocolate out of his pocket and biting it. "Yeah…I'm fine."

"Chocolate in the morning?"

"Your kisses aren't sweet enough." He said offhandedly earning himself to hit his shoulder.

"Well I guess we'll be staying in tonight? Want to come over?"

"I'm on duty. But you can come over if you want."

She smiled kissing him before getting up. "I'll see you later."

Neji nodded, watching her go. He nibbled at his chocolate bar, before sitting up as class started. His mind wasn't in it though. He pulled out the picture again to look at it. There was a man in the picture with blond hair giving a thumb up. He looked a lot like Naruto, and older version of the young male he had run into before. If Naruto was a werewolf…then maybe his father was one too.

He sighed putting his hand on his head. There was no way this wasn't going to give him a head ache.

He stood up grabbing his bag and leaving the lecture hall. He slipped out of the doors and put his backpack on with a sigh. He couldn't focus like this. He headed toward his dorm when got the feeling that he was being watched.

He immediately thought about Danzo. What if he found out that he wasn't dead and now wanted to finish the job?

He bit his lip grabbing the strap of his bag and took a deep breath before he broke out into a run. He ran towards his dorm almost stumbling a few times before he finally slowed down as he stopped in front of the stairs.

He slumped forward to catch his breath. He couldn't remember the last time he had to run that hard. The thought of going to the gym sometimes crossed his mind and he stood up reaching into his pocket and pulling out the candy bar and tossing it into the trash. Masking his scent or not, he wasn't going to let himself get fat.

He walked up to his dorm front door and sighed as he entered. No matter what he was told yesterday, the only thing that stuck to him was the thought of him destroy humanity. Maybe Danzo should have killed him.

'_That's only one ending.'_ He remembered Kakashi telling him.

"So there are others?" He asked himself as he pressed the button to the elevator only remember he lived on the first floor now. He headed to his room closing the door behind him as he sat his desk before he opened up his laptop.

Searching half-blood prince only turned up the Harry Potter book so he changed to type in half werewolf and half vampire. This search only came up with fan base ideas that seem to be far and in between. Just fan fiction crap that he wasn't sure he could take seriously or not. He thought about going to ask Naruto, maybe he would know something about it.

He stood up ready to leave when the room got suddenly dizzy. He rested against his wall trying to steady himself. He waited till the dizzy spell passed him and he let out a sigh of relief before he jumped when there was a knock on his door. He pulled it open looking at one of the students from his hall. He tried to remember his name…when it came to him quickly and he stood up straight. "Sai, can I help you with something?"

"Neji-senpai, I was hoping you could unlock my door for me. I left my key inside." Sai said.

"Sure." Neji said going into his desk draw and pulled out the master keys. He followed Sai to the second floor where Neji found his key and unlocked the door. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Sai said.

"Yeah, no problem."

He began to head downstairs. "Are you okay?" Sai asked before he reached the stairs.

He turned back and looked at him. "Yes, I'm fine."

"You look pale Neji."

"I have fair skin." Neji chuckled with a shrug.

"Paler than usual." Sai blinked.

Neji sighed. "I just need some sleep. I'll see you later."

He headed back down the stairs to his room. Closing the door he sat down on his bed feeling more tired than usual and as soon as he placed his head on his pillow his eyes were shutting. It felt like only a second before a knock on the door made him open his eyes. He growled rolling over and stomping his way to the door before yanking it open.

"Hey." Tenten said kissing him on the lips. "Were you asleep?"

"Yeah…well trying, I was just falling asleep. I thought you were coming over later?" He asked letting her in.

She turned on the light with a chuckle. "It is later. It's five."

"Five." He looked at the time. He could have sworn that he was only asleep for a second but he had been sleeping for six hours and he still felt tired. "Wow…I'm so tired."

"Are you hungry?" She held up a pizza and he smiled.

"Yes."

They sat down on his bed and ate pizza. He wasn't sure why he was so hungry and tired but the pizza wasn't helping much.

"I also bought some chocolate and strawberries."

He looked at her before he smirked, knowing full well what she was getting at. She pulled off the top of the carton of strawberries and chocolate. She dipped one in and held it out to Neji. He bit into the fruit, licking his lips. He chewed thoughtfully, ready to say something when Tenten launched forward and kissed him on the lips. Although they both agreed against having sex right now they did often make out.

Strawberries and chocolate forgotten Tenten went to lay down on her back bringing Neji with her. He put his hand on her waist, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She broke the kiss letting out a breath as he kissed her neck. He could feel the vein in her neck against his lips and he kissed over it, trailing over the pulsing vein with his tongue. He wanted to bit into it and drink her blood. He bet it would taste sweet, refreshing, and warm going down his throat.

He licked over the vein hard, moving up her chin to her lips and kissing her again. He bit her lip, imagining biting it hard enough to make it bleed. He wanted her blood.

He realized what he was doing, what he was thinking and he pulled back sitting back. "Tenten…maybe you should go."

He waited for her to say something but when she didn't he looked at her. "Tenten?"

She was lying down unmoved and he moved to lean over her. "Tenten?" He shook her but she didn't open her eyes and instead she turned to her side, breathing deeply and getting comfortable.

"I'm…suddenly so tired." She mumbled in her sleep.

Neji looked at her. She was out cold it seemed and he wasn't totally sure what brought it on. She seemed more awake then he did just a moment ago. He looked over her before standing up and putting the covers up to her chin before he sat back against his desk with a sigh. He wasn't sure what disturbed him more, the fact that one moment she was full of energy then falling asleep as they made out or the fact that he was more into the vein in her neck then actually her.

He gave her one last glance before he turned to his computer and touching it, waking it up. He looked back at the web page it was on. One he didn't remember ever clicking on.

It was some world history website and on a page about Transylvania and under the taps of old folk stories. Some were about Dracula and other things when he came across something called Printul Semipur. He wasn't sure what that meant so he put it into Google.

"Why didn't you just ask me?"

He jumped hitting his knee against his desk as he turned and looked at the window, then at the door but no one was there before he turned to look at the bed where Kakashi was pulling out one of Tenten's buns of hair. "Does she always wear her hair like that?"

"How did you get in here?" Neji asked.

"The window." Kakashi sat on the bed before he pointed to her. "Wait…is this your girlfriend?"

He stood up and fully turned to face Kakashi. "Yes."

Kakashi blinked before chuckling. "That will make things awkward."

Neji glared at Kakashi. "Why are you always keeping things from me? We've meet before, why didn't you just tell me then!"

"Whoa, calm down." He put his hand up. "You are going to wake her up." He lifted her arm. "And after I took the trouble of putting her to sleep."

"Don't touch her." Neji snapped, knocking his arm away from her.

"I'm not going to suck her blood."

"You're a vampire aren't you?"

"It means Half-blood Prince." Kakashi said ignoring him and moving to the computer as Neji put his covers over her again. "And it is about you."

Neji looked at him. "Everything on it is in Romania. I can't read it."

"Yeah you can, if you try."

Neji glared at him. "Who are these people, and why do they know my parents?"

Kakashi turned to him as Neji held up the picture. Kakashi took it softly from his fingers and turned it over, handing it back before turning back to the laptop.

Neji's eye twitched. "I know their names. But _who _are they?"

"Friends." Kakashi said with a shrug. "The ones that are still walking around anyway."

There was writing on the bottom. 'The ones you hold dear' it said. "So you never forget that you aren't alone in this." Kakashi said.

Neji turned the picture around again and sat on his bed. He noticed for the first time that some of the names had little stars next to them. There were eight out of the twenty-one in the picture with stars by their names and his mother was one of them.

"The stars mean that they are dead?" Neji asked.

"Yeah." Kakashi said. He sounded sad and upset.

"You missed one." He picked up a pen and drew a star by his father's name before handing it back. Kakashi looked at it before he chuckled.

"I guess I did…it's still hard to imagine."

Neji frowned. "How did you meet my father?"

"I was his teacher Math teacher…your mother was his History teacher I think. But that was back when he was human."

Neji sat down on the bed. "Did he…die because of what I am?"

Kakashi looked at him for a second before he turned away. "Yeah."

"You should let me die then." Neji said.

"I would never do that." Kakashi shook his head. "I promised your father I would take care of you."

"I'm supposed to destroy humanity. No matter what you do, I'll make sure I will never do that."

Kakashi looked at him shocked. "I don't want that either." He stood up and leaned against his desk. "I told you that's not the only ending."

"What does that mean?"

"That the story about the Half-blood prince is about a half vampire, half werewolf making the ultimate decision for not just humanity but also for vampires and werewolves alike. During the night of the bloody moon on their eighteenth birthday they will…hit puberty as to say…and will take the first step into what they were born to do. To kill off all of humanity in the names of vampire or werewolf power; or to bring human, vampire, and werewolf all together in harmony the choice is yours to make."

Neji blinked. "How?"

Kakashi opened his mouth to say something when a groan came to his ears. Neji turned around to look at Tenten as she rolled over and sat up. "H-how long was I asleep?"

He walked over and sat down on his bed. "Not that long."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me…"

He waved his hand. "It's fine." He turned back to Kakashi but he was gone. He sighed looking at her. "Maybe you should head to your dorm room if you're tired."

He thought about himself. He didn't know when it happened but he suddenly felt like he was wide awake. It was probably because his heart was pounding at running into a vampire. No matter how hard he tried to calm himself…he couldn't.

"You're right." She said standing up and putting her hair back in a bun. "Let's go the breakfast in the morning?" She stretched her arms above her heads smiling at him.

He nodded kissing her on the lips. "Yeah, that'll be great."

She smiled before leaving Neji's dorm with a wink. Neji watched her go down the hall before feeling that someone was watching him. He turned his head to see Sai standing there. "Sai, can I help you with something?"

He turned his head to look at him, looking at his watch. It was pretty late at night; he hadn't even realized he spent so long talking to Kakashi.

"She looks like a panda." Sai pointed out.

Neji raised one of his eyebrows before shrugging. "Yeah…I guess. Pandas are my favorite animals."

"That's gay."

Neji glared at him as Sai turned and walked away. With a sigh he rolled his eyes and headed inside to his room.

He picked up the picture Kakashi left behind…again. He sighed looking at his father before he put it down on the table and decided to try and get some sleep. He laid down for a second before jumping back up, picking the picture, looking at his father one last time before lying back in bed holding it close to his chest.

* * *

Tenten was never late. If anything she was always on time if not early. It was something that he loved about her. He looked around the lunch room to see if maybe she had come in now before he slipped out his phone and called her. He got her voice mail right away. "Hey, it's Tenten, you know what to do."

Neji sighed standing up. "Hey, I don't know if you overslept or just forgot but we were supposed to meet for breakfast. Anyway, I have to go to class now so I'll see you okay. Call me later." He hung up his phone before he sighed, he could not understand that girl sometimes. She would always drag him out when he didn't want to but when he wanted to do something with her, _she_ stood _him_ up. He grabbed his bag and headed out of the cafeteria almost running into the track team.

"Oh, sorry." Neji said smiling as they passed.

"Hey, Neji."

Neji looked up as one of the team members jogged in place. "Have you seen Lee?"

"Lee, you mean he didn't go running with you guys?"

"Nope. He never showed, have you seen him?"

Neji blinked. "I haven't seen him, but I'll try and figure it out."

"Right. See ya." He ran off and Neji watched him go. He took a deep breath before heading to class, almost bumping into someone else. Jeez he really had to look where he was going.

"Sorry."

He looked at the person with a hoodie on who was saying something but Neji couldn't hear what he was saying. "What?"

He watched their lips move and he read them. He was saying numbers, the same numbers over and over again before the man turned and left. Neji watched them go before he slowly headed to class going over the numbers in his head. What was that?

* * *

Neji bit the end of his pen as he thought about the concept their teacher had written on the board. The class room was mostly quiet besides the teacher's radio playing classical music. Neji was losing himself in his work when the lights flickered off before turning back on for a moment before shutting off again. Everyone looked around and Neji sat up in his seat looking as the professor held up his hands. "Calm down everyone, just a power surge. The lights will be back on any minute now."

As if by magic the lights turned on as did his radio but instead of music the room was filled with white noise. He watched his professor with mild curiosity try to fix it when the student next to him phone buzzed against the table.

He thought nothing of it before another's kid's phone went off, soon followed by his own and rest of the class's phone buzzing to life. He pulled his phone out of his pocket looking at the forward text message from a number he was unfamiliar with. There were only four words were on the screen.

_Turn on the television_

"What is this about?" One of his classmates asked before a boy sitting next to him sucked his teeth.

"Probably some lame announcement from the dean."

It wasn't totally unheard of. Their dean was known for stopping classes all around campus and making everyone turn on the television closest to them about some event going on in the world. She found that keeping everyone politically informed was best for the works of tomorrow.

"But why didn't she use the P.A system?" Neji asked more to himself.

With a sigh the professor went to the television in the corner of the room that hung up against the wall at an angle to allow everyone to see it. "Does it say what channel?"

"Any news channel most likely." Another classmate said.

Neji looked up at the television as the professor put a chair under it to turn it on. As he stood on the chair his phone buzzed again. This time it was only his. He pressed against the keys waiting for his phone to come life to see a text from another number he didn't know.

_Where are you?_

Neji blinked before he heard a gasp next to him. He looked up at the T.V to see no matter what the teacher changed the channel to it was the same image. It was of a pale man sitting on what Neji could only describe as a throne made of human skulls as he sat with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. He had long hair that went against his pale skin.

'_A vampire?' _Neji thought as he stared at the screen.

The man sat there in silence before he started to laugh. It was a deep chuckle that sent a fearful shiver over Neji. Everything around him seemed to become silent as they waited and listened. As if the world had stopped to watch this. He then finally spoke.

"The end of humanity starts with the beginning of a new race." He opened his eyes revealing snake like eyes that were a bright amber color. "A race far more powerful but finds itself hiding in the darkness with only the light of the moon to give us sight. But no longer shall this be. It is time, the day to come out of the light is now; the time has finally come with the discovery of our prince."

Neji swallowed hard. This was not good. It was devastatingly clear that he was talking about him; and the way it seemed those amber eyes just stared right at him made his heart beat speed up. But that couldn't be possible, right? He had only discovered who he really was days ago and he was still trying to wrap his mind around it.

"What the hell is this guy talking about?" One student asked.

"I know many of you question if this is real." He closed his eyes again as the camera panned out to show that ten people were kneeling in front of him. They were tied up and blindfolded and all dressed in suits. "But it very much is. The human age is over and it is time for Vampires to rule!"

"V-vampires?" A girl stuttered next to him.

Neji looked away from the screen to look at his classmates. They were all fully engrossed in what was going on screen. They all looked either scared or confused, except for one. Sai was staring hard at the screen. His usual impassive face was twisted in anger and his fists were clenched as he tried to keep them at his side.

"To begin, this new world order I will execute the leaders of your most powerful countries. From the president of France…to the president of the United States."

"What!"

Neji stood up, like most of his classmates had at this point. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be possible. There were ten people in front of the man and he ran the list of the most powerful countries top ten most powerful countries.

'_The USA, the United Kingdom, France, China, Italy, Germany, Russia, India…and Japan.'_ He thought looking down. _'This…can't be happening.'_

"The first step in creating a new world," Neji looked up at his voice to see the man's nails had grown long and sharp talons. "You must destroy the first one."

"N-No…"

Neji watched in horror as the man brought his hand up and with one hard sweep of his hand; his talons came down but stopped. "That is…unless the prince calls me and orders me to stop."

Orders him to stop? He wanted Neji to order him. He swallowed hard not understanding. He didn't have his number, so how was he supposed to…he thought back at the man he had run into. The numbers he was saying over and over was a phone number. He knew Neji would remember them.

'_T-the order…I don't remember the order.'_ He tried to think of it before he heard a chuckle and he looked up at the television.

"I guess he doesn't care." With a smirk he brought his hand back up before swinging his nails down on all ten of their necks, detaching their heads from their bodies.

A girl screamed and Neji felt like he was going to be sick. He lowered his head and rested his hands on the desk. He tried to get his breathing together but the more he thought about what he just saw the more he felt like his legs were becoming Jell-O and it was getting harder to keep standing. H…he could have stopped that. If only he remembered the order.

After a few gulps of air he forced himself to look up. The man was licking the blood off his nails with a smirk before he laughed again. "This is only the beginning. You can replace your leaders but you will lose in the end. Humanity will die at the hands of our prince." He gave an evil grin as the light dimmed on him till only his eyes could be seen. "I only hope he makes the right decision."

As the light cut off on him another one behind him turn on and this one had Neji gasping. There were three large cages hanging between two buildings behind him. In each of the cages there was a body lying down in the middle of it. They were far away but Neji could see them clear as day.

'_No…Tenten, Lee…Hinata.'_

"It's your move Humanity."

The broadcast shut off and everyone stood stunned at the screen. "Did that just happen?"

"It did." Sai said at the door before he reached behind him and pulled out a gun pointing it right at Neji.

"Sai, what are you doing?" The professor asked.

"You all saw what I just saw." Sai said closing his eyes and smiling. "I'm not sorry Neji-senpai… you know I have to do this. Because of what you are, you have no place in this world."

Neji put up his hands. "Sai…killing me won't stop anything."

"It'll stop everything."

He pulled the trigger and Neji got ready to feel the pain. A girl screamed but Neji didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes to see that the boy who sat in front of him all these years had stood up. He was the only who remained seated through the whole thing and he had now stood up only to get shot in the head.

The girl continued to scream till Sai smiled at her. "Please stop screaming. I might just miss and hit you next."

That stopped her and Neji stared at Sai. "Sai…"

"Dude, you just shot Shikamaru." A student asked.

Neji frowned. He didn't even know his name and he had got shot because of him. How could this be-

"Uh…troublesome."

Neji stared in shock as Shikamaru sat up holding his head. He put his fingers over the wound that was slowly closing. He stood up and wiped the blood of his forehead. "That's a good shot, you were going to aim at his heart, but if you talked with your sensei you would know how that didn't work the first time."

Neji blinked. "Sensei…you mean Danzo is…"

"Yes." Sai said. "I was assigned by my sensei to watch you in case you were ever come in contact with a vampire or a werewolf and in case it became clear that you would be a risk to humanity then I am to exterminate you."

Shikamaru huffed. "Great minds think a lot I suppose."

"I won't let you leave here alive." Sai said. "Both of you. It is my mission."

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be." Shikamaru said. "Why don't we start by letting these guys leave?"

"So now you care about humans."

"Not all vampires have lost their humanity."

The smile on Sai's face never left. "It's funny how a walking corpse that drinks human blood says that they have not lost their humanity."

"Walking corpse or not, I have no desire for humanity to die."

"Right because they are your food supply."

"Because we can be friends."

"Never."

Neji watched as Sai's eyes widen slightly before he looked down. Shikamaru put his hand up as if he was holding a gun before he brought his hands together and began to mime that he was pulling the gun apart. What was surprising was that Sai was actually taking his gun apart.

"You can all leave." Shikamaru said.

"That's your talent is it?" Sai asked as he tossed his gun to the side. "You can connect our shadows and now I have to mirror your movement."

"I'm glad you understand." Shikamaru said as he crossed his arms and Sai did the same. They kids took that to leave but Neji stood still.

"Shikamaru…"

"You can leave as well." Shikamaru said.

"But what about you?" Neji asked. "As soon as you let go…"

"His heart will be mine." Sai finished for him.

Neji frowned looking at Sai then to Shikamaru. "You took a bullet for me."

"And I still have to get it out." Shikamaru said going behind his back and pulling out a kunai, Sai doing the same but coming up empty handed. "But one more thing going through my head won't kill me." He laughed. "But you…" He twirled the kunai around his finger.

"You can't be…" Neji frowned.

"Do it." Sai said. "There will be more of me."

Shikamaru smirked before he threw it. "Wait!" Neji snapped but it was already half way there.

Instead of making contact as he thought Shikamaru leaned back to dodge his, Sai doing the same and hitting the wall hard behind him. Neji gasped before Shikamaru released his shadow and Sai fell, limp on the floor. "You…didn't kill him."

"I told you I have no desire for humanity to die, that includes any human that I can help it." He sighed pulling out a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out before holding out the back to Neji. "Smoke?"

"No…Let me guess…you work with Kakashi."

"Your father, more like it." Shikamaru said lighting the cigarette as he walked up to Sai. He began to go through his pockets, pulling out magazines for his gun and a small pocket knife and his cell phone which he pocketed. "Before he died, he was an admit follower of the thought that you would not destroy humanity and instead bring everyone, humans, werewolves, and vampires, together." He stood up and let out some smoke. "Kakashi is just the leader of the cause now that your father has passed."

Neji frowned. "My father…" He looked away and before something came to mind. "That guy…he has my cousin!"

Shikamaru looked at him before he nodded.

* * *

Everyone was going crazy. There were riots going around and Neji stayed close to Shikamaru trying to keep a safe distance away from everything that was going around. They took back allies where they ran into little trouble besides attempted robberies and rapes that were going on. As the turned the corner Neji almost jumped out of his skin as someone dropped in front of him.

He screamed covering his mouth as Shikamaru winced and looked at him before looking at who stood in front of them. "You scared him." Shikamaru said walking past Sasuke.

Neji let out a breath and walked up to Sasuke, feeling this over powerful need to hug him. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked doing it for him. He wrapped his arms around Neji who held him back.

Neji nodded. "Just shaken." He confused. He felt safe in these arms, and he didn't even know the young man.

"If you two are done." Shikamaru said holding open a door.

Sasuke put his hand behind Neji's back as he led him into the door. Neji walked through the dark hall till he came to another door and Shikamaru opened it. It was brighter inside and he could see that it was the night club. It was different with so much light and as empty as it was but he could hear voices upstairs.

"How the hell did this happen!? Kakashi you're supposed to be watching him." It was a light voice of a girl.

Shikamaru headed up the stairs and Neji followed with Sasuke behind him. "There was no way to avoid it." That was Kakashi.

"We're all in danger now." That was a male's voice. "Over here, we are trying to keep everything from going crazy and getting ready to search for him."

"We know what he's after." Naruto said. "He want's Neji, and I'm not letting him get his hands on him."

"Don't worry Naruto, Neji will be safe." Another male said. He sounded more cheerful and soft. "We'll try to get the world back into order while we look for him."

"The knights are always on standby." A younger voice said.

That was all Neji heard before Shikamaru opened the door. In the living room area above the club, the room wasn't as crowded as it sounded. Naruto and Kakashi were in the room along with Iruka and a girl with blond hair. Her eyes were glowing a dark blue as she looked ahead but at nothing in particular until he entered the room. Her eyes went to him and they changed to a dark red. "Oh…so the prodigal child arrives." It was the girl's voice that he had heard before but for her figure and high she sounded younger than he thought she would.

"That's enough." Kakashi said. "We will talk again once we get on the road."

"Road…" Neji asked. "Are you going to take me to him?"

They all looked at him. "Of course not." He looked around for the voice of the cheerful man before his eyes landed on the girl. Her eyes were now dull amber. "That would be crazy, and against our cause."

"Enough." Kakashi said. "We will contact you later."

The girl blinked and her eyes went back to blue. They weren't glowing and she looked at him with a smile. "Wow…you're just as pretty as your mother…or maybe as handsome as your father." Her voice sounded different this time and he frowned.

Neji blinked. "Who are you…?"

"Ino Yamanaka." She said with a smile. "At your service."

"Neji, are you okay?" Iruka went up to him. "You don't look good."

Neji let out a breath. "I just saw my cousin, my friend, and my girlfriend in a cage behind some guy that killed ten of the world's most powerful countries leaders."

"Girlfriend?" Naruto and Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome."

"He's baiting you." Kakashi said. "He wants you to come to him."

"And I will. I can't leave them. You have to let me save them." He put a hand on his chest feeling his heart pound.

"I will." Kakashi said. "But your safety comes first. We have to leave."

"Leave…and go where?" Neji asked.

"We are going to go to Bordeaux, France." Kakashi said. "There we will meet up with friends and decided what the next move is."

"They are closing boarders." Shikamaru said. "Most of Europe, North and South America, and the Middle East."

"Japan is going to do it too." Naruto said. "How do we get out then?"

"Getting out won't be hard." Shikamaru said.

"Um, hello, you're forgetting how hard it is going to be to get in to another country." Ino pointed out.

"That won't be too tough either." Kakashi said looking at Iruka. Sasuke looked off to the side.

"Neji isn't going to like that."

Neji looked at Sasuke. "Like what?"

"Kakashi look at him, I don't think he's well enough to do that sort of thing." Iruka said looking Neji up and down.

"He just needs a little drink." Ino said with a smile. "Iruka if you are willing."

"Oh, yes."

Iruka rolled up his sleeve, showing off several bit marks on his arm. "I-Iruka." Neji frowned looking at them all.

"It's not as painful as it looks." Iruka smiled. "I'll just find a spot Kakashi hasn't dominated and you can-"

"No." Neji shook his head. "You want me to bite you?"

"Neji, the reason you need transfusions ever week is because of your vampire side. You need blood." Iruka said.

"No, no I'm not drinking your blood." The thought alone made him want to throw up. He looked away before Kakashi got in his field of view.

"The longer you hold it off the weaker you will become, and at a moment when vampire, humans, and werewolves are after you, you need to be at the top of our game."

Neji frowned. "I understand that but that…I can't do that…I just can't-"

"Someone's here." Sasuke said turning to the door.

Suddenly, the door was forced opened as they came face to face to what looked at a large bat like creature that stood a good six feet tall and made an animal like cry before rushing towards Iruka and Neji.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka while Naruto did the same to Neji as they moved out the way as Shikamaru knelt down, stretching out his shadow slowing it's charge before Ino stepped on his back and launched herself at the monster and kicked it in the head, sending it straight through the wall and down to the bottom floor. "Score!" She yelled pumping her fist before gasping as she looked through the hole.

Shikamaru joined her side. "We have to go." He said.

"Then let's go." Naruto said.

"Iruka do it now." Kakashi ordered.

"But-"

"Now."

Before Neji could ask what he was talking about Iruka pulled out a needle and stuck Neji in the throat. He flinched before feeling like his body was going numb. He leaned against Sasuke who picked him up and he leaned his head back fully blacking out.

XOXOXO

Happy Friday everyone. I hope you are enjoying it. It took me later to publish this only because I was busy trying to take a much needed nap. Anyway, please enjoy and review, and thanks for the Birthday wishes. I'm no longer a teen!


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: For seventeen years of his life Neji had lived a perfectly calm life. Since birth he's live a perfectly safe life, not doing anything too dangerous or to extreme. But after being convinced to go to a club with his friends he finds his world turned upside down as he runs head first into a world full of werewolves and vampires and his true purpose of living.

Rating: M for blood and violence

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Blood + or Fullmetal alchemist or Black butler but I will damn well use my creative license and bring them all together!

A/N: First taste of some yaoi, first little cross over exchange, and some talk about later OC charcters.

* * *

XXX Chapter 4 XXX

He would admit; he had no idea what he was doing. Kakashi wanted him to sit tight and wait till he heard word from friends of his and Neji could only think about the longer they waited the more danger Tenten, Lee, and Hinata were in. What was stopping this Orochimaru guy from just killing them?

"Nothing." Kakashi had said when Neji tried to make another point of it. "He only has them for bait."

"I thought your mission was to keep humans from dying."

"There are always casualties of war." Kakashi said looking at him frowning. "You should learn that quickly."

War. It did feel this way. After what Orochimaru did, the world had been thrown into chaos. And with Orochimaru calling all vampires out, some like Kakashi chose to stay hidden in the shadow but others took his words to heart and decided it was time they stopped hiding.

Murders were going on all around; people dying and riots of all sorts breaking out on the city. The only place that even seemed to be safe from everything was underground.

"I hate this!" Ino snapped kicking some garbage. "Why do we have to be down here with the weirdo's?"

"And who are you referring to?" Shikamaru asked sitting on an overturn crate with his legs up against the wall.

"Are you telling me I'm the only one who feels eyes on us?" Ino asked crossing her arms with a pout.

"No." Sasuke said. "But you're the only one complaining about it."

Neji didn't join in the conversation as he sat by the sewer water. He felt dizzy from the fumes it was giving off and sick to his stomach. He had to admit it wasn't fun being down here but he couldn't worry about that right now. He was still thinking about his cousin and friends.

He looked at Kakashi who was talking to Iruka in a whisper. It crossed his mind to try and figure out where Orochimaru was and go there himself but he had no idea what this guy was capable of. "Who is Orochimaru?"

Naruto waddled over to him through the knee deep water before he sat next to him shaking the water from his feet. "He's a vampire. A very old vampire."

"What this idiot is trying to say," Sasuke said sitting on his other side, "Orochimaru is one of the oldest vampires on this planet which makes him one of the strongest vampire races."

"Race?" Neji looked at him. "There are…more races of vampire's."

"Only three, all related to the first vampire ever, Dracula." Sasuke explained.

"No one knows how Dracula became a vampire, but he was the first vampire ever one the planet." Kakashi said joining the conversation. "And while all the humans he's ever turned into vampires are now gone he had seven children from his two vampire queens. Four girls, you will meet later, and three boys. The brothers are the strongest because of their mother and were first to be born. They make up the first three vampires of each race."

"The oldest was Argon, and then it was Tibult, and Vamp." Ino said crossing her arms. "Their mother was Dracula's first vampire he turned."

"How are they different?" Neji asked looking at her.

"Well, Argon and Vamp could go out in the sun light like we can, although Vamp grew to have powers."

"Powers like the ones we have." Sasuke said. "That is how you tell if a vampire is a decedent of Vamp they have a special power like Kakashi and controlling minds or Shikamaru and controlling shadows, or Ino in be able to transfer her soul into someone else's body or into her own body."

"But Kakashi only uses me as a glorified telephone." Ino said glaring at the man.

"But…what about Tibult?" Neji asked looking at them.

"Tibult wasn't gifted with the ability to walk in the sunlight nor had any powers of his own." Sasuke said. "It's harder to find any of his decedents walking around or even tell if a vampire is one."

"But he wasn't totally helpless. Out of the three of them he was the smartest and to compensate with his lack of abilities, he mastered dark magic, even taking it a step forward into what is now Alchemy." Shikamaru said.

"So…where are they now? Are they dead? Along with Dracula?"

"Out of all of them, their mother is the only one that is dead. The daughters and their mother are still alive, but Dracula and his sons are alive but incapacitated at the moment."

"So…where are they?"

"Frozen in time and split up around the world." Ino said. "Where…we don't know…"

Neji looked at her. "Then where do I fit in?"

"Well…since Argon, Tibult, and Vamp are the true sons of Dracula most vampires believe that they are the ruler of vampires. And since Dracula also had four girls of the same blood but somewhat different, the brothers were assigned of their sisters to be their queen." Kakashi said. "One of the Queens, Queen Mina Tepeş, is the one that as of today sees to everything that involves vampires, she has a lot to deal with now with this public revile."

"She's has been waiting to do it for years, so it shouldn't be too much a problem for her." Shikamaru said.

"Then you were born." Sasuke said. "For the first time years later."

Neji looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"While this is the first time you are Hyuga Neji, it isn't the first time you as the half-blood prince been alive." Kakashi said.

Neji blinked and Naruto sighed lying back. "Yeah…I don't get it either."

"The Half-blood prince is supposed to have one mission and one mission only and until they are able to make it possible; destroy humanity and rule with werewolves or with vampires or bring werewolves, vampires, and humans together in harmony you will have to continue to come back."

"Prince or princess." Ino said. "There have been Half-Blood girls at some points too!"

Neji looked down before Naruto jumped up splashing into the sewer water making Sasuke growl at him as it splashed on him. Neji felt disgusted as well but Naruto seemed all around cheerful. "Then let's make this life count! I've waited all my life to make sure you bring everyone together. And I'll protect you with my life to make sure that happens."

Neji stared at Naruto before he smiled a little. "Thank you." He turned to look at everyone. "I…guess I should thank you all for…this."

"Keeping you alive?" Shikamaru said. "It's our job."

Neji nodded. "What is my job?"

"Stay alive till your birthday." Iruka said. "This will be easier once we leave Japan."

Neji looked at him before he frowned. Leaving Japan. He couldn't without saving his friends. He went over the number for the phone call again trying to put them together. There were way too many combinations and if he wanted to try them all, he need time and to get away from Kakashi and the others but he doubted they would let him out of their sight any time soon.

"Again!" Ino growled turning to stand at the edge and lean forward. "Why don't you show yourself you creep!?"

Neji looked towards the darkness before looking at Naruto. "Is there really someone down there?"

Naruto shrugged. "I can't smell anything down here." He rubbed his nose. "It smells too bad. When is Roy going to call already?"

Ino sighed going back to stand by Shikamaru. "Every time I try to connect he cuts it. So he must be busy. I don't know why we can't just go without him."

"He's the only one that can get us to France after we get to Russia."

"Russia?" Neji looked at Kakashi. "Can't we just fly all the way there?"

"France has closed its boarder but with Roy help, he will be able to slip us in on a military train."

Neji nodded before clenching his fist. His hands were shaking which usually happened before he fainted if he skipped his blood transfusion. He cleared his throat before sitting up. He noticed Iruka was giving him a worried look as he whispered to Kakashi who was also staring at him. He took a deep breath trying to calm his nerve when he felt something wet hit his leg.

"Naruto…can you stop splashing around?" Neji asked as polite as he could.

"I'm not." Naruto said as he was on his hands and knees sniffing something in the corner.

Neji looked back at him before a hand wrap around his ankle and he was dragged down into the water. Sewer water rushed into his mouth as he tried to get a breath of air before he was pulled under the water. He could feel the water burning his throat and lungs before he was pulled out of the water and thrown against the hard the concrete floor.

He coughed up water trying to get it out of his lungs before he was grabbed by his hair. "This is the Prince! The one who caused this!"

There was a crowd cheering and he opened his burning eyes to see that there were a lot of people. He coughed more water as the one hold him let him go. "We should drain his blood!"

Before any of them could move to agree there was a sudden deep growl and he looked at Naruto who stood on all fours over him. His fur was dripping wet as he growled at all of them to keep away.

"And what were you planning to do?" Kakashi asked as the others joined them to stand around Neji.

"You're the creeps." Ino said. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"This mistake!" One of them stepped up and pointed to Neji. "He's the reason we have to hide down here in the sewer while our people are getting murdered! If he wasn't alive we still would be able to live!"

"You can still live." Iruka said. "Kill him is only going to make things worse."

"He's right." Shikamaru said. "Now that we are out we have to keep him safe till he can put the plan in motion."

"What plan? For vampires, humans, and werewolves to live happily ever after; this isn't some fucking story book! This is real life and in real life it's the survival of the fittest."

"Enough." Kakashi warned. "You are either with us or against us. You will have to choose sides soon."

"My side is chosen." Neji looked at who he believed to be the leader of the group. "And I choose to see werewolves nothing more than dogs" Naruto growled lowly. "And humans nothing more than food."

His eyes looked at towards Iruka and Kakashi stepped forward. Neji looked at the tension building between the two before looking around at the others standing with them. He studied their faces before one of them stuck out to him. A girl. She looked out of place there, as if she didn't belong among the people hiding down here. She had violet hair in a short, spiky, fanned ponytail with light brown, pupil-less eyes.

Neji stared at her and she met his eyes before she had a pained look on her face. She looked away panting lightly before she put a hand over her heart.

"It's not safe here." Sasuke said.

"It's not safe anywhere!" One of the vampires snapped with the others agreeing.

Neji looked around. It suddenly seemed like all of them were angrier than they were only a few minutes ago. There was hate in their eyes instead of fear and they only seemed to be getting angrier by the second.

"And look at his hair! It's too long to be a boy!" Another one snapped.

Neji blinked. "W-what?"

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" Naruto growled.

"And that nose! And those lips!"

"You aren't making any since." Ino snapped. "God, you guys are so annoying! It's making me upset."

Neji looked at her. She really did look angry and by the sound Naruto was making he was too. Why were they getting so angry? Neji stood up and looked at Kakashi as he argued with the leader. And Ino was yelling at a group of them talking about the smell. It looked to have moved on from him to just random things like the smell of the sewer or the color of the unnatural blond hair Ino and Naruto had or the crack in the wall that Sasuke just found so annoying he had to yell about.

"So, it really doesn't work on you."

He looked at the young girl who moved out of the crowd and walked towards him. She walked past Naruto who didn't even seem to notice her and Neji took a step back. "W-who are you?"

"You want to save them don't you? Your friends?"

Neji stared at her. "Yes. I do."

"Then come with me." She turned her back and looked at him. "He's expecting you."

Neji looked at Kakashi who was still arguing. "What…did you do to them?"

"My talent." She crossed her arms. "I can alter people's emotions, right now everyone is blinded by anger…so to speak." She turned and jumped down into the sewer water. "Now come along, he won't wait long."

Neji watched her go before frowning looking at Kakashi. He went into his own pocket and pulled out the picture, slipping into Kakashi clenched hand hoping he got what he was trying to say before he jumped down into the water and followed her.

* * *

He followed the girl up to the city and away from the crowd of mayhem. There was a car waiting for them and she opened the door to him. "After you."

He looked at her before he slipped in seeing that he was not alone as the girl slipped in next to him. "What a horrid smell," he looked at a girl. She had fair skin with glowing blue eyes and long dark hair. She was holding her nose and was glaring at him. "Hiding in the sewer like rats, how unsightly for a prince."

"You came here without your followers. How odd." The girl next to him said before the other girl growled.

"Are you talking to me?"

She looked away and Neji stared at her. "You're…a vampire."

She smiled. "Of course Your Majesty. And you look thirst."

"N-no…I'm fine."

She chuckled flipping her hair. "A virgin at both sense of the word I see."

Neji blushed lightly before looking away. They were moving towards a large skyscraper as they pulled into an underground garage before they pulled up to an elevator where the door was opened. "Welcome to your new home Your Majesty."

Neji looked at her before he slipped out of the car and saw men lined up on either side of the door wearing suits as he walked towards the elevator. The doors opened and standing there was a man with jet black hair that was brushed back with a mustache and a beard with red eyes. He was wearing a purple suit. "Your Majesty, an honor to meet you at last. My name is Amshel Goldsmith, and I will get you ready for your audience."

He bowed to Neji along with the others around him as well. He took a deep breath before swallowing hard and looking at Amshel with determined eyes. "Take me to him." He growled trying to sound meaner then he sure he looked.

Amshel smirked. "Such determination. We must get you ready first."

He held out his hand to Neji and the Halfling frowned looking at it before he took it slowly.

* * *

He only wanted to see Orochimaru to get his friends and cousin back, but it was clear that wasn't going to happen until he was presentable. They left him to get a bubble bath in a big tub full of water that made the room smell like lavender.

He sat there a while really trying to understand what he was doing here; remembering that he was here to save his friends and cousin, to keep them from being killed if they weren't already. He shook his head glaring at the water. He couldn't think like that. They were still alive, they had to be.

He stood from the water with a sigh, feeling warm water trail down his cold body. He shivered feeling unusually cold.

"You are a beautiful specimen."

He quickly let himself drop into the water and he turned his head to see a man with fair, blond hair with light greens eyes. He hand his hands up in surrender as he was wearing a white suit with a blue rose. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

Neji stared at him weary before watching as he put down some clothes. "I brought you your clothes, everyone is waiting."

He headed to the door and stopped. Neji felt himself tense up as the man turn his head a little. "You…shouldn't have come here…he'll never let you go."

With that he opened the door and left. Neji waited before he slipped out of the water and hurried over to the clothes waiting for him. He dressed quickly in black shorts with a white button up under a dark blue vest. He slipped on the stockings that were left for him before he slipped on the boots. He picked up the tie for his hair and the tie for his neck when the door opened.

He looked up, seeing him again. The man, he was holding up a long tan tail coat which he helped Neji put on and helping him with the tie that matched his burgundy stockings. "Who are you?" Neji asked.

"My name is Solomon Goldsmith."

Neji looked at him. Goldsmith…like Amshel, but something about Solomon calmed Neji; he seemed so out of place here. "Why are you here?"

"I live for Diva."

"Diva…that girl?"

He nodded. "Yes…Diva, my maker."

"But you would warn me about being here?"

Solomon chuckled lightly. "Yes, I suppose that is odd of me to do."

He followed Solomon out of the bath room and down marble hall. This didn't look like how he expected it to look like. It felt more like a mansion then a skyscraper tower. His boots were clicking on the floor as he followed Solomon to a door.

"I have to save them." Neji said quietly. "This is why I'm here."

Solomon frowned before opening the door for Neji, letting him walk in.

"All hail, His Majesty." Orochimaru said standing by the window that overlooked the city below. The room looked that of a ball room with it filled with Neji could only guess were vampires. They all bowed to him as he walked towards Orochimaru.

"As lovely as ever." Orochimaru said with a smile.

"Where are they?" Neji asked standing in front of Orochimaru.

His smile got wider as he stared down at him. "My, so eager to get to the point. You don't look too well, would you like something to eat.

"Let them go." Neji snapped.

Orochimaru snapped. "I am at your humble beck and call. Whatever I do, I do for you, to strengthen your resolve."

The lights dimmed and the curtains of the window moved and Neji gasped as he saw Lee, Tenten, and Hinata in oversize cages. They were hanging from ropes that trailed in through the open slots of the window and tied to a column that stood in front of the window. He walked up to them before he felt something cold against his wrist but didn't look at what it was. He couldn't look away from the three of them.

"As I know, to grow, you need to let go." Orochimaru walked past him, his nails extending before he sliced it down, cutting through the rope.

"No!"

Neji rushed forward reaching for the ropes. Two of them slipped through his fingers as he wrapped his hand around one of them feeling something holding him back from his other arm. He watched in agonizing horror as Lee and Tenten's cage fell, their screams filling the air.

Tears filled his eyes as he tried to keep a good grip on the rope that was keeping Hinata in place. His other hand stuck behind him by chains, keeping him from going any further forward. He was stuck.

"My, what strength you hold for such a small frame." Orochimaru's voice said behind him. His arm was shaking as he was trying to hold Hinata. The rope slowly slipping through his finger. "But how more can you go on."

He felt a tongue on his neck and he flinched. "D-don't."

Orochimaru hissed in his ear. "I understand the need. You've lived among human so you think you need to keep them safe." Orochimaru chuckled moving his tongue up his ear as his hand pushed under his coat and gripped his hip. Neji tighten his hold on the rope, feeling it sting his hand. "But this is the first step to letting that go. Letting go what is only holding you back."

"She…they…they don't hold me back." Neji snapped blinking his tears away. He pulled the rope hard, trying to get her higher but it was getting more and more difficult.

"She does." Orochimaru brought his hand up to his chin. "But it is easy to just…let…go." Orochimaru leaned closer before he pressed his lips against Neji.

Neji gasped unsure of what to do before he felt his hand loosen and the rope slipped. He gasped pulling away trying to reach for it again but it was just out of his reach. "No!"

He heard screaming until a sudden brush of wind. "I'm not sure if you get this stubbornness from your father, or your mother." Kakashi said standing before him, holding the rope in his hand. The sound of gushing blood made him let out a breath as many of the vampire falling as their chest sprouted out blood.

Neji fell to his knees, looking past Kakashi to see Naruto climbing on the cage and pulling it open, grabbing Hinata and jumping away. Kakashi let go of the rope before he turned to Orochimaru and Neji. "But I got your message."

He held out the picture before flipping it over showing Neji the message on the bottom. 'The ones you hold dear.'

"You…" Orochimaru growled. "I thought you were dead."

"You can never kill me." Kakashi said. "I would think you would know that by now."

Neji looked up before his eyes began to blur. Orochimaru and Kakashi rushed towards each other but his eyes began to get heavy and he leaned against the floor before he felt someone next to him. "Neji, Neji get up."

"N-Naruto…"

"Here…drink this."

Naruto held something to his lips but Neji moved his head away. He could smell it. The smell of blood that made his stomach twist. "I-I'm okay."

Naruto growled letting Neji lie down. "You need it Neji."

"I'm…okay."

"Shit!" Naruto cursed. "I hope you're not always this stubborn."

Neji opened his eyes and looked at Naruto who drunk the small bottle of blood. Neji opened his mouth to ask what the werewolf was doing before he suddenly felt lips on his. His eyes widen as he felt Naruto holding his chin as he lifted Neji's head to get better access. His other arm wrapping around Neji's arm holding him close.

He felt something slipping into his mouth, the taste of copper hitting his tongue and without much thought he swallowed, feeling a pulse run through him and as more filled his mouth he swallowed it all before he felt something else against his tongue. Naruto's tongue moving against his and the werewolf tighten his hold around him before he pulled away.

Neji was left breathless as Naruto looked down at him. "Are you better?"

At first Neji couldn't answer. He could only stare at Naruto, those bright blue eyes just drawing him in. Then it clicked to him that he felt wide awake. Before he could answer, Naruto stood up and grabbed Neji's hand. "Hold me tight."

Neji nodded holding onto Naruto began to change, fur growing from his splitting skin, as the bones cracked and became long as he turned. He lifted Neji up, putting him on his back. "Don't let go."

Neji nodded, tightening his hold around Naruto's neck before he jumped out the window.

* * *

Naruto landed in front of an abandon airport hangar, putting Neji down on his feet before running off. "Wait." Neji yelled after him as Naruto rounded the corner, most likely going to change.

"Neji!"

That voice. He turned around to look at Hinata. She had tears in her eyes before she ran up to him and he embraced her. "H-Hinata."

She cried in his chest and Neji frowned. He saved Hinata…but what about Tenten…and Lee. He tightened his hold against her lowering his head in her hair feeling his own tears began to fall. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

He looked up to see Kakashi was standing there; he was bleeding some but looked all around okay. Neji lowered his head again, holding his cousin.

XXX

They had a private plane waiting for them with a man waiting inside. He had dark hair and eyes and he stood up in the plane as Kakashi stepped in. "I didn't think you would ever make it."

"We had a slight detail problem." Kakashi said going up and hugging him. He let him go and let Neji in. "Neji, this is a friend, Roy Mustang."

The name rang a bell and Neji went into his pocket and pulled out the picture Kakashi had given him. He looked at the back and saw the name Roy Mustang. He turned it around and Roy pointed. "That's me, next to your father."

Neji looked at the boy with glasses and braces standing next to his father. "Are you human?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"One of the few in our causes." Sasuke said walking by to get on the plane with the others following. "He uses alchemy."

Neji looked back at Roy who was smirking. "It's really nothing." He said running his hand through his hair before snapping his fingers while he was wearing gloves and just like a lighter, a small fire appeared on his finger.

Neji's eyes widen. "Wow…that's amazing."

Roy chuckled. "I know."

"Okay, we must go." Kakashi said closing the door. "Roy, you can fly this right."

"Yeah, it won't be that hard."

They went to the pilot seats and Neji sat down next to Hinata. He looked at her to see that she had bit marks all over her neck. He reached out and leaned her head to the side to get a better look at it. "I'm sorry…all of this…is my fault."

Hinata grabbed his hand. "Nii-san…"

He slipped his hand out of her hold before looking out the window, letting himself get lost in thoughts.

* * *

They made it to Moscow without a problem and Roy managed to get them onto the train without being seen.

"Thank you for this." Kakashi said.

"We are all fighting for the same cause." Roy said. "I will meet you at The Zoo as soon as I can get away."

Kakashi nodded and they got on the train.

Neji sat back in the soft seat letting out a breath as Ino sat next to him. "You must be thirsty." She held out a bottle of water.

"What? No blood?" Neji asked rolling his eyes as he took the water bottle.

"It wouldn't be appropriate to drink that yet." Ino said crossing her legs. "But as soon as we start moving well enough away from Moscow we'll get you some."

"I don't want any." Neji looked off to the side.

"You need it." Shikamaru said sitting across from him. "The amount Naruto gave you won't be enough."

Neji blushed cleared his throat changing the subject. "Thank you…for saving me."

Shikamaru looked at him before he nodded. "Ah…how can I forget?" He put a hand to his head.

"Is it still there?" Neji asked as Shikamaru nodded again.

"As soon as we get to The Zoo, a doctor will take it out but until then don't expect me to think as quickly as I normally do."

"Yeah, yeah," Ino said waving her hand. "Blah, blah genius boy. Don't make everything about you."

He sighed. "And how am I making everything about me?"

"By talking about being shot. You're the one that took the bullet."

"I don't see you trying to get in front of any bullets."

Neji watched the two argue before he looked at Hinata. She was looking down at her hands. Neji could clearly see the bit mark on her neck and he frowned. The thought of what she went through along with Lee and Tenten; he tightened his hand in a fist. He…couldn't save them. He killed them right in front of his own eyes.

It played in his mind over and over again. He could have convinced Sasuke or Naruto to come with him; he could have listened to Kakashi and Iruka and drank blood to get stronger. He could have saved them all. All three of them if he was just fast enough.

He could feel the other two ropes slipping through his fingers as he grabbed for them. His fingers still burned as he tried to hold on to Hinata's rope for dear life. It was only by pure luck that they got there in time to help him. He could have lost her as well.

"But…I need it to go on." Neji said.

The three of them looked at him as he looked down at the water bottle. He stood up and slipped out of the room the four of them sat in. He began to close the door when it was stopped. He turned around to look at Hinata who smiled at him.

"Neji-niisan." Her smile didn't reach her eyes. "Thank you…for saving me."

Neji frowned. "I'm sorry…it's my fault you were in that situation…because of what I am."

"You can't help who you are." She said grabbing his hand. He grabbed hers with both of his hands.

"We all cannot help who we are."

The sudden voice had Neji turning around to look at his father walking towards him. _'No…not father…uncle._' Neji thought as he moved aside to let Hinata run to her father. She hugged him and he put a hand on her head.

"Thank you for saving my daughter, Neji." Hiashi said looking down at Hinata.

"I…care for her as well." Neji said. "I couldn't leave her."

"I just wish you wouldn't put yourself in danger." Hiashi walked away from Hinata and lifted Neji's head. "You are a viable creature to everyone on this train."

Neji frowned. "So…I'm no longer human."

"You were never human. Do not force yourself to be something you are not. Hinata."

Hinata peeped, jumping at her name suddenly being called. "Y-yes father."

"Come, we have much to discuss."

"Yes." She walked past Neji quickly to catch up to his father. Neji watched them go before he left the car. Roy was able to get them into the last four cars of the military train although Neji wasn't sure why they need four. Kakashi had told him that they would be joined by others along the way.

He stumbled as the train car bounced around lightly and he leaned against the wall. "Are you ready now?"

Neji looked up at Kakashi who was smiling at him. Neji looked down. "So I have a choice."

"Since you are a half-blood you don't need as much…so you can go days without it. But it's been a long time since you have a transfusion. If you drink straight from the source you be able to last longer."

Neji nodded and followed Kakashi to another room. Iruka was sitting reading a book before he looked up and smiled at Neji. "How are you?"

"I'm…okay." Neji said looking down.

Kakashi sat next to him and rubbed his hair before he pulled out a book. "Every vampire is uneasy at first at the thought of drinking blood."

Neji looked at him. "Were you?"

"Yes, I lived off rats for the first three years of my new life…but it wasn't enough. Without human blood we grow weak and that is something we don't need at the moment."

"I understand." Neji said. "If…I had just drunk the blood…I could have saved them." He tightened his fist as he looked down, tears coming into his eyes. "I could have saved Lee and Tenten…but I was weak."

He sat there crying before he put his hand over his eyes. "I couldn't save them."

"But you can avenge them." Kakashi said. Neji looked up at Kakashi who reached over and cupped Iruka's face. "Keep living and let this empower you to never give up, for your cousin." Kakashi moved over to sit next to Iruka and for the first time Neji saw Kakashi's fangs as he got closer to the older man. "You don't have fangs, so I'll give you a clear path…just don't drink too much."

Neji sniffed and nodded rubbing his eyes. Kakashi pushed Iruka's head to the side as he moved closer and opened his mouth. He licked over his neck making Iruka shiver. Neji looked at Iruka's face; he was flushed and his eyes were clouded. He looked far off and Neji leaned forward. "What happened to him?"

"He doesn't like when I bit his neck." Kakashi said. "So I had to gently persuade him to relax."

"But you didn't use your eye?" Neji asked not understanding.

"It's a gift all vampires get the moment they reach a certain age. An ability to relax our…subject for the night to not scream or struggle if needed; replaces their fear with a much more pleasing emotion." Kakashi said as he brought Iruka closer.

"What is it?"

"Lust."

Neji blushed before Kakashi bit down on Iruka's neck and the small room was filled with the sound of a moan. He looked away feeling like he shouldn't be here when Kakashi pulled his mouth away. At the sudden smell of blood he felt his mouth water and he swallowed before he looked at Iruka's neck. Blood was slowly oozing out and Kakashi ran his finger up the trail, collecting some of the blood and holding it out to Neji.

"It'll be cold like this, but from the source…" Kakashi said.

Neji looked at the blood on his fingers and he wrapped his lips around them, sucking the blood off the digits, running his tongue over them before his rational mind reminded him of what he was doing. He pulled away quickly blushing. "S-sorry."

Kakashi laughed. "It's fine."

"Kakashi…" Iruka growled coming to his senses. "My neck…"

"It's an easy access point. Come Neji, before it clots up and that's not very taste."

Neji swallowed and moved closer trying to keep his balance on the speeding train. Iruka sat up and turned his head away, to give Neji full view of his blood. "I'm sorry." Neji whispered as he got closer. It smelt so good, blood never smelt this good to him before.

"It's fine." Iruka said. "This isn't forced; I want you to do it."

Iruka wanted him to do it, so it was okay, but why did it still feel so wrong, like he was losing his humanity as he put his lips against Iruka's neck and sucked against the fresh wound, blood filling his mouth. It tasted sweet against his tongue and he licked over the marks.

"Sweet right?" Kakashi's voice made him open his eyes and look at Kakashi without removing his mouth for Iruka's neck. "His blood type is O negative, which is relatively sweet compared to other types."

Sweet, so sweet. Neji cupped Iruka's head as he sucked harder. It tasted so sweet. He closed his eyes trying to break the spell that was keeping him drinking Iruka's blood. He pulled away gasping, watching the blood continue to run before Kakashi put his hand over it. "I'm impressed Neji, I was afraid you wouldn't stop till Iruka couldn't move at all."

"S-sorry." Neji said before Iruka held out a handkerchief which Neji took and put over his mouth feeling weird. Full yet strangely empty. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing is wrong." Iruka said as Kakashi moved his hand and licked over his thumb before rubbing it over the bite mark on his neck. In a small second it was healed and Neji stared at it. "See, all is…" Iruka started but stopped looking off before his eyes began to glow blue. "Kakashi! We have a problem!" Ino's voice rang out from Iruka's mouth.

"Ino, what is it?"

"Sasuke heard from the front of the train that there is an unexpected check point coming up and the train will be stopping."

Iruka's eyes turned a dull black, almost grey color. "We have to stop the train, I'll try to make this go as quickly as possible but in case something happens be on your toes."

"Right." Kakashi said.

Neji looked out the window to see that the train was slowing down. "Is something wrong?" He looked at Kakashi and Iruka. Iruka eyes were back to normal but he was holding his head. Kakashi nodded. "Everything will be fine…Iruka I'm going to need you."

Iruka looked at him and nodded. "Yes, I understand." He stood up and Kakashi grabbed his waist. "Neji, stay here, everything will be fine."

Neji stood up and nodded. "Okay…"

* * *

Roy pinched the bridge of his nose. He hated when Ino went into his body. He always felt like she messed around in there as their souls connected, it was even stranger when he was placed in someone else's body besides his own. He tried to think of the thing he knew Ino had messed up for him…Yep, his image of the girls in their skirts was gone. Damn it, he worked hard on those images.

"Roy!"

He snapped out of it before looking at Riza Hawkeye looked at him. "They are waiting."

Roy sighed. "Of course they are waiting, everyone is waiting." He shook his head before he sighed.

"This check point wasn't here before; does it have to do with the last four cars?"

"Last four cars? I'm not sure I understand." Roy said as he stepped off the train and came face to face with a tall man with long silver hair tied by a black ribbon. His eyes were blue-grey under small, gray, round glasses. He was dressed in black priest robes with white gloves.

"Oh, hello, I'm sorry to stop you as you are speeding along to your destination but I am Father Abel Nightroad part of the Vatican ministry of foreign affairs, the AX division, and my partner and myself are here to check your train."

"Check my train?!" Roy asked louder then he needed. "Is there something you are looking for?"

"Looking for anything, no, not at all, we are just worried of things coming into the country that don't need to be here." Abel said with a laugh.

"Things, like vampire?" Roy sighed as Ed barged into the conversation. He poked his head out of the door to look. "None of them are on this train; we are only carrying weapons to help _you_ out."

"Negative." Roy blinked looking the man standing behind this Father Nightroad. "Why we are here is classified."

"I think I would have the right to know as I am the owner of the train." Roy said crossing his arms.

"Negative, why we are here is classified." The man said again. Roy blinked. "If you do not allow us to search your train you all will be arrested for crimes against humanity."

"Crimes against humanity?" Ed asked stepping off the train. "We aren't vampires here!"

Abel laughed. "Please excuse him, and lets all calm down, everything will be fine as long as we can look over your cargo."

"Fine, but hurry, we have a deadline."

"Of course, we'll be quick." Abel said with a smile before he and his partner walked off.

"Jeez, what a bother." Ed said getting back on the train.

Riza looked at him and Roy cleared his throat. "This trip is becoming, more and more of a handful at a time."

"Fine, don't tell me." Riza said. "I just hope you know what you are doing." She walked back on the train and he watched her before looking at Abel and his partner look through the cargo. He relaxed his mind letting Ino in. _'You guys might be in trouble.'_

'_What is it?'_

'_Priest working for the Vatican, working for what I'm sure is looking for vampires. Europe might be working together to eradicate vampires from the continent.'_

'_A priest you say?' Ino asked before laughing, 'I have the best idea.'_

Roy opened his eyes with a sigh. He hoped she knew what she was talking about.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Neji asked looking as Naruto threw out the things in his suitcase before looking at him.

"Get in." Naruto said.

"They are coming this way and we can hide better then you can." Ino said.

"Can't we just hide in the woods?" Neji asked.

"It's safe to say I don't trust you off the train." Kakashi said.

Neji frowned before he looked at Hinata. Ino was stuffing the clothes in her dress making her look pregnant and he sighed, sitting down in the bag before lying on his side, getting into the fetal position. Sasuke chuckled. "You actually fit."

Neji blushed as he ducked his head as Naruto zipped it up. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Just don't breath."

"How do I do that?" Neji asked.

"Embrace your vampire side." Kakashi said. "We don't really have to use our lungs so think vampire."

Neji nodded and closed his eyes trying to embrace his vampire side. Naruto zipped up the rest of the suitcase before they were gone. He felt someone pat the side. "Okay, it's just Hinata and I, the others are gone. Just relax." Iruka said.

Neji closed his eyes, feeling his heart rate slow and he started to take slower breaths. "Are you ready Hinata?"

"Y-yes."

Neji opened his eyes as he heard the car door open. "Huh, oh my."

The voice was light and didn't sound hostile at all, it sounded friendly and cheerful.

"P-please, we mean no harm." Iruka said. "I am only trying to get my wife to Paris so she can have her baby."

Iruka had changed his voice, he wasn't speaking Japanese but it sounded French, with the perfect accent along with it.

"Stowaway's?" The cheerful voice asked. "I see…they don't know, do they?"

Neji heard someone else was there. They were walking and he stopped his breathing.

"No…please this is our only way into France." Iruka said.

"Well…I see no harm in it if you are not stealing or doing anything bad. But is it okay for you to be traveling in your state."

"She's due soon, it was a bad time to take a trip in her state but she insisted."

"Scanning location for any more stowaways." Another voice said.

"There are no more." Iruka spoke up.

"I don't think that will be necessary Tres."

"Negative, search will commence as ordered. Positive, unknown creature found." Tres said.

Neji found himself gasping before the train jerked forward and he fell; he didn't seem to be the only one. "What? Why are they moving?"

"Target found."

He heard Iruka gasped before there was a loud crash before a loud bang. The bag was unzipped and Neji pushed it open looking at Hinata who pulled him away. Neji looked to see two men dressed as priest. Hinata pulled him to the door heading towards the front of the train with Iruka following. Neji looked back to see Naruto had one with red hair arm in his hand pulling at it roughly till it tore and Neji gasped looking at wires.

"A…robot?" Neji asked as he continued to let Hinata pull him.

"Yes, Sasuke realized he could not get into his mind. They are after you Neji." Iruka said.

"W-who are they? Are they with Orochimaru?"

Before Iruka could answer the window broke open and the three of them stopped as a man with long blond hair tied back stood in front of them. He had icy blue eyes and was wielding a blade-staff pointing it right at Neji. He was dressed like them but slightly different. Neji stared at him before Hinata stood in front of him.

"Hinata…"

"I'll protect you this time Neji."

"Move out of my way." The man said.

She didn't move and the man jumped ready to attack. "Wait, don't!" Neji snapped but Hinata rushed forward as well, dodging the swing of his blade and pushing him roughly. Neji was sure it was enough until the man went flying hitting the door hard enough to dent it. "H-Hinata?!"

"I'll protect you Nii-san, with all my heart." Hinata said.

It was Iruka's turn to grab his hand. "You aren't the only half-blood here Neji."

"What do you mean?"

Iruka pulled him to the window that the man broke through and he pushed Neji towards it. "Your uncle is a werewolf and your aunt is human, that makes Hinata a half werewolf…but more on that later. We have to climb out the window."

Neji looked at him before he nodded letting Iruka help him climb out and up to the roof. It was easier then he thought and once he was on top he helped Iruka up when he heard a gun click.

"Stop this right now." Neji looked at the man with long silver hair in a ponytail. He was pointing a gun at Neji. "In the name of the father, son, and the holy spirit, for crimes against humanity, I am arresting you under Vatican law."

"Vatican law?" Kakashi stepped from behind Neji. "Is that what Italy riles on now that all has gone to hell. A baby face pope that doesn't know what he's doing."

"This isn't about the pope." He said as he was joined by the blond guy and the red hair. Neji felt worried about Hinata right away. "This is about that boy. He is not safe; I must take him with us."

Shikamaru and Sasuke joined Kakashi. "I would like to see you try." Sasuke growled.

Sasuke jumped and the blond attacked him. Iruka stepped back dragging Neji with him. "Shit…we need to get to the engine."

Neji frowned noticing they were coming to a bridge but the others didn't seem to notice. He gasped as it got closer and he said the first thing that came to mind. "Coborî!" He called out without thinking. He didn't mean to say that, he wasn't even sure what he said but it seemed like Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Sasuke understood.

They ducked down onto the train along with man with silver hair, although his friends did not. Neji and Iruka dived down as well as they entered the tunnel. Once they were out Neji looked up to see that it was only the silver haired one left.

They all stood again and he laughed. "It would seem we have a bigger problem than we thought." He said as he closed his eyes. And when they opened again, he looked more serious. "And I didn't think I had to use this." He took off his glasses. "Nanomachine Crusnik 0.2…"

Kakashi gasped. "You're a…"

"Power output 40-" Before he could finish Neji opened his mouth to warn him but it was too late. He was hit in the back of the head by one of the rail road signs sending him flying off the train and into the grassy fields they were passing.

They all stood there for a second before Neji let himself fall back to sit down on the moving train. The way it had ended was just…so simple he couldn't help but laugh.

XOXOXO

It took me longer to put this up, but it's been a busy Friday for me. Anyway please read and review, I really don't have much to say today.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: For seventeen years of his life Neji had lived a perfectly calm life. Since birth he's live a perfectly safe life, not doing anything too dangerous or to extreme. But after being convinced to go to a club with his friends he finds his world turned upside down as he runs head first into a world full of werewolves and vampires and his true purpose of living.

Rating: M for blood and violence

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Blood + or Fullmetal alchemist or Black butler but I will damn well use my creative license and bring them all together!

_XXX Chapter 5 XXX_

* * *

"Who were they?"

"Father Abel Nightroad and his partners Father Tres Iqus and Father Hugue Watteau." Roy said as watched over the conductor of the train. "It seems Rome has come up with a solution to handle vampires all by themselves."

"Should we still be riding the train?" Iruka asked.

"Kakashi and I have already got it covered." Roy said. "With a little convincing, my best Alchemist is making a new rail road track for us, with the help of Naruto and Hiashi."

"They can do it that fast?" Neji asked looking out the window at how fast they were going.

"Yes, they can do it. Your uncle is a very fast werewolf for his age and Ed can do this with no problem, although he won't remember doing it." Roy sighed before looking at his other members of his crew. They were all ignoring them as if they weren't there. "I had hoped you wouldn't have to do that to them."

"I wasn't expecting to run into problem." Kakashi said.

Ino opened the door with a smile. "Hey, Hinata is fine. Just beat up a little. She a strong puppy for a half-blood, no offence to you Neji."

Neji let out a breath. "I'm…glad."

"I've also told the others of the sudden change and that we will not be able to pick them up." Ino said. "Mina was none too happy about that."

"She'll survive." Kakashi said not sounding at all upset. Iruka shook his head.

"You know how she gets when she's angry."

Kakashi shrugged. "If it doesn't involve her true form I really don't care."

Roy smirked. "Oh yeah…that form." He started to chuckle and Kakashi joined in as well. By the sound of it, they were thinking of something perverted and Iruka hit the both of them.

"That's enough."

Ino crossed her arms pouting and Neji blinked. "Vampires have a true form?"

Kakashi looked at him. "It is the form that their soul really looks like. Depending on how they are it can be a horrible monster to a…beautiful succubus."

Iruka hit him again. "You keep digging yourself further and further in a hole."

"Do I have one?"

They all looked at him. "It's not unlikely. You might just have to embrace your vampire side fully and it will show."

"Embrace my…vampire's side. Like not breathing."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, but you might have to wait for the Bloody Moon for that. Your powers haven't even bloomed yet."

"You make him sound like a flower." Roy said.

"Because he is a flower." Kakashi said as he lifted Neji's chin. "Just waiting to be bloomed, that's how your mother described you."

Neji blushed and looked down. "It's done."

He looked at Naruto who was back but still in his werewolf form. He was with a short boy with blond hair and wearing a red coat. "This is Ed." Roy said. "But maybe when he's not a mindless zombie you can meet him."

Neji looked from Roy to Ed to see that his eyes were glowing red slightly as were everyone who was here with Roy. The more he saw it at work the more he was amazed at the power Kakashi held. He could make anyone do anything; and not just his power, Sasuke's power to read minds, Shikamaru's power to control shadows and connect his body with others, and Ino with her power to transfer souls. It was all amazing and he couldn't help but wonder. _'What is my power?'_

* * *

Neji watched as Naruto was eating a large meal. The table was full and while Neji had his own plate Naruto was eating most of the food given to them. Although Hinata's third plate wasn't close to being full either. "It's a werewolf thing." Naruto said. "When you go all wild and come back down you need energy, food is energy like blood is energy for vampires."

"Are you and Hiashi the only werewolves?"

"Oh no." Naruto said picking up a chicken leg. "Though vampires do hold the majority of our group the minority is human and the rest our werewolves. There's Kiba, Van, your uncle, Chouji, and Akira. Not to mention Mina's knights who are all werewolves. Now that I think of it, we are the majority." Naruto slammed his hand on the table making Hinata and Neji jump.

"Right." Neji said with a nod. "There are something's I still don't understand, but things are becoming clear."

"We'll be in France in no time, and then you will get the whole story: past and future." Naruto said with a bright smile. Neji blushed looking away. That smile made his heart beat hard against his chest, something he's never felt before. Naruto excited him and it was odd to even think that a boy could excite him at all.

He frowned, thinking about Tenten. How could it be that he forgot about her so easily when it came to Naruto?

"Hey, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing." Neji said shaking his head. "It's nothing I guess."

He looked out the window watching the world pass him by. "Once we get to the Zoo you can meet Van. He can help you learn how to embrace your werewolf side."

"Van?"

"Van Helsing, he use to hunt vampires back when things were old like in the 1700s when Dracula was around, anyway he got bit by a werewolf and became one."

"Bit…" He looked at Hinata and Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, sometimes, like vampires, they can get bit by a werewolf and turned to one but in my case you can be born one. To be born a full one you either need to mate with a female werewolf or mate with a female human while in your werewolf form…the last one…the mom doesn't survive the birth." He frowned. "But Hiashi mated with Hinata's mom when he was in his human form so Hinata isn't a full werewolf. She has the strength but I doubt she can actually turn into one."

"I don't think I would want to turn into one." She said with a giggle before Naruto stood up.

"Hey, being a werewolf is cool! Beats being a vampire."

"This again?"

Neji looked up to see Shikamaru, Ino, and Sasuke entering the dining car where they sat. "This is all you ever talk about."

"Well I have pride for what I am." Naruto snapped.

"Well whatever," Ino said. "I've been dying to ask you Neji. Your seventeen right?"

Neji looked at her and nodded. "Yes."

"But you're in college? What is that about?"

"I graduate at fifteen." Neji said. "This is my second year in college."

Her jaw dropped and she sat down. "Genius…what are the chances that two would be on the train."

Neji blinked looking at Shikamaru. "Right…you're a genius?"

"IQ of 200…but it's no big deal."

"Unlike you, he doesn't embrace it." Sasuke said. "He's a slacker just like Naruto."

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled making Hinata and Ino laugh while Shikamaru shook his head.

Neji smiled at them looking at them. They seemed to very closer even though this was supposed to be the start of a war. He sighed, looking down. Was he ready?

"What languages do you know Neji?"

Neji looked up at Shikamaru. "What?"

"On the roof, you yelled 'Duck' in Romanian, while all vampires know that language I didn't think you would know it yet."

"I…don't" Neji said. "I didn't mean to say it in Romanian."

"You must have embraced your past." Sasuke said.

"Embraced…my past?" Neji asked looking at him.

Naruto dropped his head on the table groaning. "This past stuff is so confusing."

"It's not." Ino said. "You just don't understand. At one point a werewolf and a vampire mated creating the first ever half-blood to ever be born, though shortly after it took its first breath of air they killed it, in fear of what it could do."

"They had good reason to." Shikamaru said. "You are supposed to be the most powerful thing on the planet; after the Bloody Moon reveals your power anyway."

"There are a long line of half-bloods being born and being killed, the oldest one before you lived to be twelve years old, he lived in Romania. While embracing your vampire side you probably went deeper, going far back to embrace one of your past lives. It isn't the first time this could have happened."

"The more Half-Blood's there had been, the longer the line of past lives there are." Shikamaru said. "So there are lives with different abilities and powers that were never tapped into. Meaning you can let your subconscious go back to that life and learn something like a different language. Hell, you could probably learn ever language around; The Half-Blood Prince has been sighted in almost every country."

"But Japan will be the last." Ino said. "You only have three more months to go!"

"How come you guys were able to keep me unharmed for this long?" Neji asked.

"It was easy when you plan ahead." Ino said crossing her legs. "Your mom and dad were so in love, even if werewolves and vampires are supposed to never mate with each other, just like humans and werewolves and vampires and humans. Half-Bloods in general are different and sometimes can come out too powerful. Usually when a werewolf and vampire mate it comes out one or the other so they really weren't sure if you would come out The Half-Blood Prince, but every time one of the last Half-bloods dies, another one is born right afterwards. So when word went out that the one before you died, your mom went in labor and it became clear that you were it."

"Roy, Kakashi, you parents and uncle, Iruka, Sasuke's dad and my dad were best friends and all agreed that this cycle had to end." Naruto said. "That the anger between all three of our races just had to stop, so they decide to make sure you never got hurt."

Shikamaru lit a cigarette. "It's your blood. That's how everyone knows about you. The moment you first get hurt or start to bleed the smell of your blood triggers everyone around you, and they know that you are The Half-Blood Prince."

Neji thought about it. He never noticed how very protective his father was. He couldn't use anything sharp growing up and he usually didn't play outside with the other kids. He never actually saw his own blood until he went to the club. Sure he tasted it when he would accidently bit his lip or tongue but never had it out in the open air and only after seeing his father's blood did the sight of blood in general make him sick. "What does it smell like?"

"It smells amazing." Ino said. "Like a meadow full of flower."

"For me it smells like a nice steak cooking on the grill." Naruto said drooling some.

"As you can see it's different for everyone. But it attracts attention." Sasuke said. "It also taste different, your blood is known to give vampire unbelievable power at the slight taste of it. It can do anything, heal not just silver bullet wounds but cure a stab to the heart if you get it there on time."

"Sounds amazing."

"But it can also drive people crazy if too much is digested." Shikamaru said. "And since it supposedly tastes incredible, we generally don't want just a small taste."

Neji nodded. "I understand."

"It's a long night, you must be tired." Sasuke said. "There are beds waiting."

Naruto jumped up and stretched. "I'm tried. This meal was delicious."

"Do vampires have to sleep?" Hinata asked as they all stood and left the car.

"Our body gets tired. Most of the time we're sleeping to rest." Shikamaru said. "Our bodies continue requiring things like sleep and food which we substitute with blood; also there isn't anything else to do."

Ino sighed. "You're so lazy!"

"Besides it's going to get really noises as soon as Hagi catches up."

Neji blinked. "Hagi? Catch up? I thought they weren't joining us?"

"Again, Mina is a spoiled little girl and won't take going to France on foot as an answer. She ordered the others to come meet us, no matter what it takes." Shikamaru said.

"Hagi is closest. He'll be here by midnight." Sasuke said.

"He's faster than that; he must have her with him." Naruto said as he opened the door to his room. "One of the Queens."

Neji looked at them all before he opened his door and went into his room.

* * *

_Tenten and Lee were staring right at him. The bars keeping him away from them as he tried to hold onto their ropes, but it was slipping fast, burning his hand before they finally slipped and their screams for help filled the air._

"No!" Neji sat up quickly panting. He put a hand over his head before he looked at the time. It was two in the morning. Only an hour after he actually managed to close his eyes and get some sleep. Any other time he would see Lee and Tenten.

He sat there feeling sick when he heard what sounded like the cello. Opening his eyes, he slipped out of the small cot and opened his door, looking down the hall towards the sound.

"Troublesome."

He looked at Shikamaru who was at his door with his shirt off and his hair down. "Two in the fucking morning."

"Who is that?" Neji asked stepping out into the hall.

"Saya's chevaliers."

"Chevalier?"

"It's what we make when we turn a human. More like a slave if you ask me." Shikamaru said crossing his arms. "You can go back there and see for yourself, although you won't get much out of him."

Neji watched as Shikamaru went back into his room and closed the door locking it before Neji closed his door. He headed towards the music to the next car towards the sitting room. Sitting in one of the elegant designed arm chairs to his back to him was a man with long black hair in a ponytail dressed in all back. He was playing the cello while a girl was lying on the couch. She looked to be sleeping with hair that came to her shoulder.

Neji closed the door and went up to the girl: she looked so beautiful. He reached down towards her not registering that the music had stopped till his wrist was grabbed. He flinched and looked up at the man who stared at him.

"I-I'm sorry."

The man let his hand go and Neji took a step back. "I just can't…"

"Sleep." He finished.

Neji nodded. "Yes…I'm sorry. She just…looked familiar. I'm sorry…I'll leave you alone."

Neji turned to leave when his hand was grabbed. He looked at the man who was holding his hand in his own hand that was bandaged up and looked larger than the other. Neji looked down at it before at him. "You can stay, Neji."

Neji blinked. "You know my name?" He gasped. "Are you…Hagi?"

He nodded before taking a seat and beginning to play the cello again. Neji took a seat on the other couch and sat in silence as Hagi playing the cello. It was beautiful and he sat back to listen before felt his eyes getting heavy and he dozed off.

* * *

"How dare you not stop your train for me!? Who do you think you are?"

"I already told you why we couldn't stop the train Mina, so stop yelling; Akira brought you here didn't he."

Neji opened his eyes, looking up to see Kakashi talking to a little girl with long blond hair in pigtails. She was wearing a black dress and standing by a boy who was shaking his head.

"This isn't about you Mina." Kakashi said. "I'm glad you enjoyed your time as Queen of all the vampires but it's not about that anymore."

"I know that! But I'm still a Queen!"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry." Kakashi shook his head. "Are you happy now?"

"No." She crossed her arms before turning to look at Neji. "And you. Who do _you_ think you are?"

Neji blinked. "Me?"

"Mina, that's enough." The boy behind her said. "Aren't you the one that said he outranked us?"

"No." She pouted. "I said he outranked _you_."

He sighed. "Well of course."

"Neji, this Queen Mina and her personal knight Akira."

"Nice to meet you." Neji said standing up. She looked so young but Kakashi informed him Queens were not created they were born. "Your Highness."

She seemed to stop all her pouting and smiled. "The pleasure is all mine Your Majesty."

Neji smiled a little. He always felt weird when someone used that title for him. "You can call me Neji."

"Right, as you can call me Mina."

He nodded and she turned to Kakashi. "I won't forgive you for this Kakashi. I expect you to make it up to me somehow."

"Right." He sighed before looking at Neji. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep, and I heard Hagi playing the cello."

"Yeah, he loves that cello." Kakashi chuckled. "He plays it for Saya…you'll get uses to hearing it."

"Speaking of Saya, where is she?" Mina said.

"She's eating." Kakashi said. "She'll be back I'm sure."

Just as those words left his mouth the door opened and a girl came with Hagi behind her. It was the same girl he saw sleeping but now he could see her red eyes and why she looked so familiar. "Diva?"

Mina was suddenly in front of him. "What did you say?"

He blinked. "I said…Diva. She looks like Diva."

"Diva is her twin sister." Kakashi said. "And the forth Queen, on Orochimaru's side."

"I heard she plans to marry you." Mina said.

"Marry me?"

"Marry him? But I thought Neji had to marry either Naruto or Sasuke." Roy said.

Neji blinked. "Marry Sasuke or Naruto? Why?"

Kakashi sighed. "Another time maybe, Saya, how are you?"

"I'm great." Saya said with a smile. "Happy to see you guys again."

"It's good to see you again sister." Mina said with a smile. "I was afraid you would have fallen asleep by now."

"Not yet." Saya said with a small smile. "Soon…I think."

"Anyway come over here and meet our maker." She turned to the side to let Neji come into view. "This is our Prince! Which I have to say doesn't make since, how can a prince be better than a queen!?"

Akira sighed. "Why are you fussing so much?"

Saya stared at him before smiling. "It's nice to meet you."

He smiled. "Yes, nice to meet you as well."

She smiled brightly before her stomach growled and put a hand to her stomach. Mina turned to her. "You're still hungry?'

She frowned holding her stomach. "The food wasn't ready yet."

Kakashi laughed. "It should be by now. You two must be hungry."

"Yes, let's go. The others will be up soon as well."

"What about my brothers and Red Shield?"

"We will be meeting up with them at The Zoo; we couldn't stop to pick them up. We ran in to trouble."

"Huh…The Zoo?"

"I hope you don't mind Saya." Kakashi said. "It will be our safe heaven where we will stay till we make our next move."

"What is our next move?" Neji asked looking at Kakashi.

"We'll talk about it once we get to France." Kakashi gave him a smile before Iruka grabbed Neji's shoulder and they headed out.

* * *

"This train is so long." Ino said with a sigh. "I'm hungry!"

Neji looked at her before looking at Saya. "How come you can eat? Vampires don't eat…right?'

She blushed. "O-oh? I never thought of it."

"She's different." Shikamaru said. "She's the A type of vampire not like us; a decedent of Argon. And while we drink blood when we are hungry we can eat food as well if we really wanted to."

"But…I don't want to drink human blood." Saya said.

Neji couldn't help but agree. "What type of vampire am I?"

"Well since you can walk in the day light we can cut out Tibult but we've never met your mother so we can't really be sure?" Ino said. "Ask Kakashi or the adults, they were around when she was."

Neji bit into his apple before looking over at Naruto and Sasuke. They were in the middle of arm wrestling and it looked to be a real power struggle. "And…what about them?"

"Hmm? What about them?" Saya asked with her mouth full of food.

"Kakashi said…they…"He blushed at the thought finding he couldn't understand why. "I have too…"

"Oh, you mean that?" Ino asked. She was pouting and Neji couldn't understand why.

"Sasuke and Naruto are…special." Shikamaru said.

Neji blinked. "Special?"

He nodded. "As long as you've lived and died they have too, following you. A werewolf and a vampire, another part of the story of The Half-Blood Prince. In one point you are supposed to choice a side. Vampire or Werewolf and you will choose one of them."

Neji almost chocked. "W-what!?"

"The Bloody Moon will come twice. In three months it's the new moon on your birthday and again in ten years it will be a full moon. The second time it comes you must chose to fully embrace either become a full werewolf or a full vampire and then you will mate with either Sasuke or Naruto, depending on what you chose and, yeah your life will pretty much dull up after that." Shikamaru said with a sigh. "Either way that's not coming for years, but you will be frozen in time after your next birthday. The thing is; we have to make sure nothing happens to you until that time. After you get your power you will be a great commodity. You will change the world depending on what step you take from now on."

"I chose to bring everyone together." Neji said. "No matter what, we can all live together peacefully…don't you think?"

"Of course." Saya said with a smile. "Despite what I am, I hope that my brothers and I will be able to live peacefully in Okinawa."

Neji smiled at her. "I'll make sure you can."

"Thank you."

The sound of a loud crash made them look at Naruto and Sasuke, the table broken and the both of them fallen in the rubble. There was the sound of hurried footsteps before the door slid open and Roy looked in. "What the hell are you doing to my train!?"

"Really, that's what you yell when you hear a crash, not are you okay?" Ino snapped.

"I'm pretty sure if you were in trouble I would know." Roy walked in shaking his head as the destroyed table. "Jeez, what a mess?"

"You can just fix it! It's not that big of deal!" Ino snapped.

Neji smiled before looking out the window. They all seemed happy together, friends. He frowned, thinking back of Lee and Tenten…his friends. His only friends.

He closed his eyes as he leaned against his hand thinking back when he first met the two.

'_Are you visiting our campus today?' Neji looked up at a tall thin boy with thick eyebrows and his hair pulled back into a braid. 'How wonderful!? It is always great when high school students come visit our campus!'_

'_Lee!' Neji looked behind her to see a girl with brown hair in two buns walking behind him. 'I told you not to run off like that! And to run up to some kid for no reason!'_

'_I was only greeting a soon to be alumni of our fabulous school!' Lee said turning to her. 'Come Tenten, come greet our new classmate!'_

'_Lee, you don't know if he's our classmate yet or not, you might have turned him off by you yelling!'_

_Lee flinched. 'B-but you're yelling too.'_

'_I already go here.'_

_They both stopped yelling and turned to him. 'What?'_

'_I'm starting here today.' Neji said._

_They blinked. 'What? But how old are you?'_

'_I turned sixteen a month ago.' Neji said._

'_How youthful!' Lee yelled putting his arm around Neji. 'You must be a genius to graduate high school so young! Why I was only eighteen years old when I graduated and look at me now! Nineteen and my second year! And you, sixteen and your first year! Do you know what this mean?!'_

'_Um…no.' Neji said._

'_We must be friends!' Lee shouted._

_Neji smiled at him. How could he not? Tenten stepped up as well. 'Hey, don't forget me. I'm Tenten, I'm also a second year like Lee.'_

'_And my name is Lee!' Lee shouted._

_Neji smiled. 'My name is Neji…thank you for being my friend.'_

"Neji."

Neji opened his eyes to look at Saya. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…I'm fine."

* * *

Ino was right, it was boring on the train but they had one more night and half a day before they made it to France. The adults were keeping to themselves leaving what Neji labeled as the children to themselves.

"You don't know how to play chess do you?" Neji asked looking at Naruto watching him make an illegal move.

"This game is boring!" Naruto said. "Jeez isn't there anything to do."

"We can hunt." Ino said with a smile.

Neji looked at her before Naruto who stood as well. "That sounds fun."

"Hunt…for what? Not…" Neji trailed off looking at Naruto.

"Deer!" Naruto said. "Wanna come?"

Neji blinked. "Hunting for deer?"

"It's really for them." He pointed to Ino and Shikamaru. "They need blood and I like the chase."

"Is…this a good idea?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said. "You guys can ride with me while I chase the deer out in the open and let them have at it."

"Deer?" Mina sighed. "I guess I can only take what I can get."

They started to head to the back door but Neji stayed put. "Should we tell Kakashi that we are doing this?"

"He'll say no." Ino said.

"Sure it's troublesome." Shikamaru said. "But he seems to have forgotten us. He has Iruka and I doubt Roy would let us touch him or any of his staff. We need to eat before we get to Paris."

"I think we should tell him anyway." Akira said.

"No time." Mina stood on the rail. "Come along Akira." She jumped off.

Akira ran up to the rail. "Mina!" He sighed before he jumped off the rail as well changing into a werewolf and jumping into the forest.

"The games begin." Sasuke said right by Neji before he jumped off along with Shikamaru and Ino.

"Naruto…"

Naruto grabbed his hand. "Everything will be okay." He smiled. "Saya, Hinata are you coming."

"Yes." Hinata said.

"I'm…not sure." Saya said.

"Saya." Neji turned to see Hagi standing in the door way.

Neji blinked looking at Saya. "It'll be fun." Naruto said standing on the rail. He held out his hand Neji stared at it before he took it. Naruto smiled lifting Neji up and tossing him in the air. He jumped off turning into a werewolf. He landed catching Neji as the train continued to go off.

Hinata jumped off as well landing and rolling but in one piece and Hagi grabbed Saya jumping off.

Naruto put Neji on his back and ran up to Hinata picking her up too. They ran into the forest, where they caught up with Akira. Hagi placed Saya on Akira's back.

"Hagi join the others." Saya said. "We'll catch up."

Hagi nodded and jumped off.

"What now?" Neji asked grabbing some of Naruto's fur.

"We hunt." Naruto growled out before he rushed off.

* * *

Kakashi sighed, hanging up the phone. "Seems Gai won't be joining us at The Zoo. Something came up."

"Something like what?" Roy asked.

"He didn't say." Kakashi said. "But its fine, he'll be around soon."

"The Knights are there as well." Kakashi turned to look at Kaname who was looking out the window. It was cracking as he stared at it. "And Zero is escorting Yuki and Kaien to The Zoo as we speak."

Roy laughed. "You left Zero with Yuki? That's odd of you? I thought you hated him."

The window shattered making him jump; gapping at more damage of his train. "She insisted on it." Kaname said bringing his hand to his head.

"She knows you needed to be here." Kakashi said picking up one of the broken glass. "She's a smart Queen."

"Speaking of Queen, where are Mina and Saya?" Wolfgang, Akira's father, asked uncrossing his arms.

"They are in the back with Neji."

Kaname and Wolfgang looked at him. "So, he's here?" Wolfgang asked.

"My Prince." Kaname closed his eyes and put a hand to his heart. "I wonder what form you have taken this time."

"You haven't told him about Naruto and Sasuke." Hiashi said. "He will ask you again."

Kakashi sighed. "Yeah, I know, but I rather not bring it up. It'll be a while till he actually has to pick a side and I rather not bring it up with them around. They will just try to drag him to their side." They headed towards the back of the train. He shook his head before opening the door. "We'll wait for The Zoo to-"

He trailed off to see the car empty. He growled. "Where the hell are they?"

* * *

It was amazing to feel the wind flowing through his hair as Naruto ran through the woods. The feel of nature around him made his heart beat hard. It was amazing to see everything coming at peace out here. He leaned forward and rested his head against Naruto's soft fur.

When Naruto stopped he looked up to see a moose. It looked majestic as it ate some grass. "It's…beautiful." Neji said staring at it.

"It's big enough for them." Akira said.

"Then, let's get too it." Hinata tighten her hold around his waist and he looked back at her.

Naruto nodded before he rushed forward Akira following. The moose looked up and before running off. Akira broke off and ran forward pushing the moose towards a clearing.

It went to attack him but Naruto jumped in growling at it, sending it off towards the clearing. They chased after it and Neji watched as they moved together, as if they had done this together millions of times.

When it tried to run a different way Naruto or Akira will scare it back into the right path before it ran into the clear meadow where Sasuke jumped out of a tree and tackled it, grabbing hold of its neck and twisted it until there was a loud pop and it stopped fighting.

Ino, Shikamaru, Mina, and Hagi came out. "Great kill." Mina said before she sunk her fangs into its neck. Shikamaru and Ino followed and Neji watched before looking at Hagi.

"Do you not drink blood?" Neji asked

"No." Hagi said.

"This is different." Saya said. "That time…they were humans but this is an animal, if you are thirst, you can drink."

"I am fine." Hagi said shaking his head although he was watching them drink.

Neji got off of Naruto and helped Hinata down as well. "Saya, let's go look around." He smiled at her helping her down. He was sure Hagi didn't want to drink blood in front of her. "We've been on that train for so long, some fresh air is good."

"Yeah." Saya said getting off Akira.

"Don't go too far." Naruto said nuzzling against him.

Neji smiled. "I won't." He scratched Naruto's ear before he walked off with Hinata and Saya. They didn't go far before they found a small stream. While they walked Saya told them about Red Shield and what they stood for.

"Fighting Diva and Chiropterans." Saya said.

"Chiropterans?" Neji asked looking at them.

"Chiropterans are monster that are made by Diva's blood. They drink human blood and my blood is the only ones that can kill them."

"They are like vampires?" Hinata asked.

"Yes." Saya said. "But worse." She played with some of her hair. "I'm on a mission to destroy them and stop Diva from her mission…but I think she has a new goal. It might be harder to beat her…I'm not as strong as her. She drinks blood when I only get transfusions once a week."

"I do too." Neji said. "I did…"

"You don't have too." Saya said. "Drink blood I mean, you don't have too…"

"I do." Neji looked at the stream. "When I didn't I grew weak and couldn't protect the ones I loved." Neji tighten his fist. "So…if I have to I will drink blood so no one I care about will die."

The wind blew a little and at the sound of screaming made the three of them look up. Birds were flying off and Neji ran where the scream was coming from. "Who is that?" Neji asked as they ran.

"I think it's Ino." Hinata said as they ran.

They made it to the clearing where Ino was on the ground screaming holding her head. They ran up to her and the others.

"Ino…what's wrong?"

"So…you think this is fun?" Neji looked up to see Kakashi. His black eye was glowing.

"I'm sorry!" Ino yelled. "I'm sorry!"

"What are you doing to her?" Neji asked.

"Ino is my creation." Kakashi said. "I am the one that turned her into a vampire, as of such I can cause her great pain at my will." She stopped screaming and frowned.

"Kakashi…I'm sorry." Ino said going up and running up to him. She was crying.

"I am too." He said rubbing her head. "I did not mean to cause you so much pain. Just to locate you, but you know how I am when things don't go my way." Kakashi said with a smile. "Now…tell me, why are you out here."

"We wanted to go hunting." Ino said without hesitation. "We were hungry and we all wanted to get out…"

"And you took Neji off the train…" Kakashi looked right at Neji.

"Yes I-"

"I wanted to get out." Neji said stepping up. "I wanted to go with them. To get off the train and to look around. If you are going to be mad at anyone be mad at me."

Kakashi stared at him. "It is not safe for you out here."

"I'm sorry…I hope I didn't worry you much."

"You worried Iruka more. Come on, all of you."

They followed him towards the tracks. "How mad do you think he is?" Neji asked as he walked between Naruto and Sasuke.

"His thoughts are all over the place." Sasuke said. "He's trying to make me see he's not upset but he's going crazy. He's angry but can keep it under control now that he knows you are safe."

"I'm sorry Ino, I-"

"She knew what she was getting into." Shikamaru said behind him. "But no matter what Kakashi may do to her she will always be impulsive."

"Hey, I'm right here."

Neji looked at her. She looked just as cheerful as ever. "What is it like…for Kakashi to…?"

"Be my maker?" Ino asked. "He can feel when I'm sad or in pain or even if I've died. He can call for me whenever he wants and if he feels the need he can command me to do whatever he wants with just a few simple words and we're always connected. But what you saw isn't an everyday thing. I am well behaved."

"She just doesn't like to sit around." Shikamaru finished.

"I'm glad I'm not with a maker. Life as a pureblood." Mina said with a content sigh before Akira grabbed her and they jumped going to the train. The others followed but Kakashi stayed behind before Sasuke began to pick up Neji.

"Go Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Neji before he left as well. Neji frowned looking at Kakashi's back. "I'm…really sorry…I should have told you."

"Yes, you should have, but I really can't be mad at you, they should know better." He sighed. "But they are young." He turned to Neji, his eyes the same as before. "I just made a promise to your father that I would watch over you with my life."

Neji blinked. "You're…life."

"Yes. We are here to serve and protect you. So please…don't do anything dangerous anymore."

Neji smiled. "I understand."

Kakashi smiled as well before he lifted Neji up and jumped to the train.

* * *

"Are you not hungry My Prince?"

Neji looked up at Kaname and he smiled. "No, I'm not."

"Would you like something else instead?"

"N-no…I…"He frowned looking off to the side.

"I understand." Kaname said. "It's something you hope not to get used to." He picked up his glass of wine that shattered in his hand. Neji flinched.

"What happened?"

"Pardon me, if my mind wanders too much I lose control of my power."

Neji frowned. "Does that happen to many vampires?"

"Just the unlucky ones." He shook his head. "I just need more time to learn to control it, and not think about things that bother me."

"Do I-"

"Not at all." Kaname said. "Just someone else I don't care for with someone I care the world for."

Neji smiled before looking down at his food. "It good to have someone to care about."

Another glass was placed in front of Kaname and he dropped a pill into it. "You can have these."

"What are they?"

"Blood supplement, so you don't have to drink blood."

Neji looked at them. "This…exists?"

"Yes, although it's not very tasty…compared to blood. Just something to warn off hunger."

"Then why do you drink it."

"For peace." He lifted it up. "Maybe one day there will be something else we can use."

He slid it over to Neji who picked it up. He took a sip. It was different. Not at all like Iruka's blood. "I understand."

"We are almost there, are you sleepy."

Neji blinked. "Oh…yeah. I should get some sleep." He stood up and Kaname did as well.

"Good night my Prince."

Neji smiled. "Goodnight."

* * *

He didn't get any sleep, spending most of the time listening to Hagi playing the cello and being haunted by the thought of Lee and Tenten. He rubbed his eyes as he sat at one of the tables with Hinata sat across from him. "Are you not sleeping?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine." He sighed.

"Besides, you can sleep tonight, for now, come on." Naruto held out his hand. Neji blinked looking at him. "What is it?"

"We aren't leaving the train again are we?" Neji asked.

"Last time Kakashi got really mad." Hinata said.

"No, we aren't." Naruto said with a smile. "We are just going to the back."

Neji blinked. "The back."

"Trust me."

Neji took his hand and Hinata stood as well. Naruto smiled at them before he took them towards the back of the train where they stood at the rail. There was a nice breeze and it looked to be a beautiful day. "Is there something we are waiting for?"

"Yep, that."

Neji looked before he took his breath away. The Eiffel tower came into view. "Wow…"

"Welcome to France." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at him; he was sitting on top of the train. Neji smiled looking back at the tower. _'So…this is it. This is where everything changes.'_

XOXOXO

Chapter 5, please read and review, and have a good Friday. I'm having a good week so I'm hoping you guys are too, this may help if you aren't. Just more crossovers.

Hagi and Saya are from Blood +

Roy and Ed are from Fullmetal Alchemist

Father Abel Nightroad, Father Tres Iqus and Father Hugue Watteau are from Trinity Blood

Akira, Mina, and Wolfgang are from Dance of the Vampire Bund

And Kaname is from Vampire Knights. Yep, well anyway see ya next Friday.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: For seventeen years of his life Neji had lived a perfectly calm life. Since birth he's live a perfectly safe life, not doing anything too dangerous or to extreme. But after being convinced to go to a club with his friends he finds his world turned upside down as he runs head first into a world full of werewolves and vampires and his true purpose of living.

Rating: M for blood and violence

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Blood + or Fullmetal alchemist or Black butler but I will damn well use my creative license and bring them all together!

* * *

XXX Chapter 6 XXX

"Welcome to The Zoo."

Neji stepped up towards the gates and Saya gasped. "Everything… is like before."

She walked to the metal gate running her hand over it. "It's been renovated." Kakashi said. "As our HQ."

"Saya." Hagi joined her side. "Welcome home."

She smiled grabbing his hand as they walked through the gates. The others followed and Neji walked behind them. It was a long walk before they made it to the estate where Saya walked up to the fountain and dipped her hand in it. "How did you do all this?"

"With Mina's money of course." Neji looked as a young man came walking down the stairs that lead to the estate mansion. "And a little bit of mine." He had dark brown hair and blue eyes and as he walked down the stairs he opened up a pocket watch before closing it with a smile. "I hope you aren't mad, things have taken such a different turn then what we had expected them to take. Our mission has changed and The Zoo serves as the perfect location for us to stay and work."

"No, not at all." Saya said. "It looks wonderful."

She walked in with Hagi and the others followed. Kakashi put a hand on Neji's shoulder. "Neji, this is Joel Goldschmidt the sixth, the current head of the Red Shield and a descendent of the original Joel who found Saya and Diva."

"Found…?"

"A story for another time." Joel said laughing. "That is the least of our problems now. Come inside, I have something to give you."

Neji nodded following in. Joel led them in through the foyer into the living room where there was a larger group of people waiting. "Welcome to Red Shield. Our mission has been tweaked, but as long as Diva is still against humanity and we are more than willing to help any way we can." Joel said with a smile.

"So cool!" Neji looked at Naruto who was with a big at a table. He held up a ring with a red gem. "This looks amazing!"

"It's not yours man." The large man at the table snatched away.

Joel headed over and took the ring. "You will get something else Naruto. This; is for you, Neji." He held it out to Neji who took it. "The perfect way to know who your ally is; is by the things we wear. All Red Shield agents have a red crystal like this. It's to show that we fight for the same cause. This is for you."

"Thank you." He took it.

"Yours is made with Diva and Saya's blood which is poisonous together." Joel said. "It's to protect you."

"Protect me how?" Neji asked.

"If you ever find yourself about to be taken prey of a vampire just press down hard on it and it will cut into your skin and poisoning your blood."

"Is that safe?" Neji looked at it.

"Yes, it won't last long since you are half werewolf, or so we assume." Joel sighed. "We've tried it on a werewolf and their blood did not become poisons at all but for vampires it does, so with your werewolf side the effects won't last forever."

Neji nodded slipping on the ring. "This is Lewis." Kakashi introduced.

"Hi." Neji said.

"Nice to meetcha…you look hungry. It looks like it time for me to make my famous soup."

Before Neji could answer he was already walking off. He frowned looking at the faces he didn't know. Saya came up to him. "Neji, these are my brothers Kai and Riku."

"Hi."

"So you're really a prince?" Riku asked.

Neji smiled. "I guess I am."

"That's so cool!"

"Riku, you're so excited over nothing. He's not even human." Kai said.

Neji frowned looking down; a girl stepped on his foot. "Kai, you don't have to be an ass."

"Ow, what?"

She shook her head before looking at him. "Hi, my name is Mao Jahana, a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Why are you even still here?" Kai asked. "This is just going to get more dangerous."

"She can handle herself." Neji turned to look at a man who smiled at him. "Akihiro Okamura, I'm a reporter and I would love ask you some questions."

Mao hit him as well. "I swear; I'm surrounded by guys who have no manners at all!"

A woman laughed and he looked at a blond woman smiling at him. "Mao is full of energy as always. My name is Julia Silverstein and that man over there is David."

"It's nice to meet you all."

"Now that introductions are over, why don't you go relax until dinner is ready?" Kakashi said.

Neji nodded before Riku grabbed his hand. "I'll show you to your room."

"Thank you."

* * *

The room was too amazing for him. It looked like it was fit for a king. He chuckled to himself, sitting on the bed. He was a Prince after all, maybe he should get use to this.

"Neji."

He looked up to see Julia walking in. "I brought you some tea, your cousin told me you were having trouble sleeping."

He smiled. "She's always so worried. Thank you." He took it and took a sip. "This is delicious."

She smiled taking a seat on the bed. "It'll help you sleep; you are going to need it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, what happens tomorrow?"

"Well, I would like to run some test on you and I'm sure Kakashi would like to spend time helping you with taping into your vampire and werewolf side. By then Mr. Helsing will be here as well."

Neji nodded. "I understand." He took another sip before she ran her hand over his hair before she stood up and left.

"I'll let you get some sleep."

He watched her go before putting it down on the end table as he climbed into bed. He was feeling suddenly so tired and his eyes felt like they were shutting down. His last thought was how amazing Hagi sounded playing the cello.

* * *

A loud cry made him jump awake. He looked around before he heard it again with the sound of metal clashing against each other.

He climbed out of bed and went to the window pulling the blinds opened to see Saya fighting Hagi with a sword although he was fighting with only a dagger. Neji watched them break apart Sasuke jumped in fighting Hagi while Ino took on Saya. They weren't the only ones fighting. Naruto was fighting against another werewolf that looked to be bigger with a bit of grey hair in his dark fur. Naruto looked to be losing some but was joined in by another black werewolf and a white one who attacked Naruto instead.

"I'm glad you're up now." He turned to look at Iruka who gave him a smile.

"Why is everyone fighting?" He asked worried.

"Training." Iruka said putting down a tray. "Kakashi will be expecting you down soon too."

"To…train?"

Iruka nodded sitting down. "Yes…I'm sorry Neji but this…you need to fight. People will be after you to kill you and to take you, in case none of us are here, you need to know how to protect yourself, if anything were to happen to you."

"I understand."

He stood up. "Please eat and get ready. Though not so fast, if you eat and hurry to fight you might get sick."

Neji smiled. "Your right…I under-"

Iruka looked at him and Neji blushed and looked away. He looked out the window and gasped. "That boy."

Iruka joined him and sighed. "Yes…he's a vampire."

He gasped. "Riku…but he's so…"

"An accident. Diva drank Riku's blood leaving Saya to have to turn him into her chevalier, like Hagi."

"He won't be like that will he? All…stoic?"

Iruka laughed. "No, no, no. Ino is Kakashi's chevalier or child as he likes to put it, Hagi is like that because…well because he promised not to show emotion for what happened to him in Vietnam."

"What happened?" Neji looked at Iruka.

"The last time Saya was forced to wake up she went crazy during the Vietnam War and when Hagi tried to stop her and he got his arm cut off in the process. He thought it was his fault that she went crazy and vowed to not show any emotion. That's just who Hagi is." He began to leave but Neji stopped him.

"What is it like…master and chevalier? With Ino she seems so much different from Hagi. He goes wherever Saya goes and seems so devoted to her but Ino…she willingly went against what she knew Kakashi wanted and didn't seem to care at all."

"It's different for Hagi and Ino because he was created by a Queen. He has to be devoted for her along with Diva's chevalier. Queens bloods are different than regular vampire's blood because…well because they came straight from Dracula himself."

"Dracula."

Iruka nodded. "They are the only living vampires that have his blood in it. That's why they have been paired with Dracula's sons; Tibult to Mina, Argon to Saya or Diva, and Vamp to Yuki, to keep the blood line strong."

"And I'm with Naruto or Sasuke."

"Uh…yes." Iruka smiled. "Please, eat; your food is getting cold."

"Uh right." He went over and looked at Iruka. "Thank you."

"Of course, there are clothes in the bathroom."

Neji nodded and Iruka smiled leaving Neji. He looked back out the window to see Kakashi using Naruto as a launch pad to jump up and attack Sasuke throwing him to the ground where the others were as well looking as if they lost. Kakashi landed and shrugged before pulling out what Neji had to squint to see. "Huh…bells."

* * *

He finished his food and got ready before going down to meet the others. The clothes left for him fit perfectly and were light. They consisted of jeans and boots while they looked heavy, they weren't as they seemed. His black shirt was sleeveless and felt pretty tight around his chest. There was also a white leather jacket that stopped at his midriff and even in the heat that he felt outside didn't feel hot.

"Good morning." Julia said as Neji walked outside.

"Good morning." He said looking at a girl passing out lemonade to everyone ones out in the grass. "Is that…Yuki?"

"Yes." He turned to look at a man who was wearing shorts and a Hawaiian shirt over a T-shirt. He looked very relaxed. "That's my adorable daughter. Oh isn't she the cutest."

Neji smiled. "I guess."

The man fell over before sitting up. "You guess!" He jumped up and grabbed his shoulders. "How can you guess at something so true?! It's a fact!"

"This is Kaien Cross." He looked at Iruka. "Head master of Cross Academy in Japan."

"Nice to meet you." Neji said.

"Neji, you're awake." Riku came running up to him with a smile. He had taken off his suit jacket and grabbed his hand. "Come play with us."

"Play…" He couldn't help but notice the blood on his white shirt and he frowned. "But your…hurt."

"Riku." Saya frowned. "I told you not to join us."

"I'm not hurt Saya, that's not my blood."

Naruto pushed his nose against it. "Smells like Kiba…Can't take a hit Kiba."

Another brown werewolf pushed him over. "You shut up."

"Are you all really just…playing?" Neji asked.

Kakashi came up. "Yes, it's very simple game. Take the bells from me." He jingled them in front of Neji's face. "Very simple but can get out of hands. We play for thirty minutes and whoever has the bell at the end wins. You can use any trick you want speed, strength, or whatever special gift you may have, but some of them take it out of hand, to fight their enemy."

He looked towards Kaname who was with a boy with light hair as they both talked to Yuki. "Do you see a similar pattern?"

Neji blinked looking at Kakashi. "What?"

"Mina, Yuki, and Saya do you see what they all have in common."

He blinked before looking at them. Yuki was with Kaname and that boy, Mina was with Akira, petting him as he nuzzled her back and Saya was with Hagi who was picking grass off out of his hair. "They have…someone else."

"Yes. Although they are in engaged already they are in love with others, how do you think that will play out if Vamp, Argon, and Tibult ever had to come back?"

"They won't though…right?"

"We could use them." Kakashi said. "Alright everyone!" He got all of their attention. "We are playing again and our Prince will be joining us."

Neji gasped. "I-I didn't say t-that…"

"But won't you? We'll change it. Since you are still getting used to being half a vampire and werewolf I will give you the bells." He handed them over. "And I want you to go hide."

"Hide."

He nodded. "We'll do what you can first which means hiding when you can't fight. So find a good hiding spot and we will test our tracking skills and to make it fun, the first one to find you gets a prize."

"What kind of prize?" Naruto asked standing up and looking down at Kakashi. Kakashi rubbed his chin. "How about…can take Neji to Paris. Won't that be fun, a nice day alone with our Prince in the most romantic city in the world?"

Neji blushed. "K-Kakashi…"

"And if you keep yourself from being found for the whole thirty minutes well we can…well what would you like."

"I don't know."

"Is there nothing you want?"

Neji frowned. What he wanted…the thought of things to go back to normal was pleasing but could there be something else. "Tell me about my parents."

Kakashi stared down at him before he smiled. "Okay. It's a deal. Shall we begin our game of hide and seek?"

"Kakashi!" Iruka called. "Don't be rough."

"I won't be rough with Neji, maybe the others. I do wish to make sure Neji wins." He met Neji's eyes. "And make sure they lose."

"Lose?" Naruto asked. "Not in a million years."

"Here's the game. Find Neji, but you must go through me." Kakashi said. "Neji…I'll protect you."

"You expect to take us on by yourself?" Sasuke asked.

Neji watched as Hiashi stepped next to Kakashi on his two back legs. His black and grey fur was blowing in the wind. "It seems this is old verse's young."

"You two are the oldest here." Roy said rubbing his shoulder. "I'm still pretty young."

"Does it matter who's young or old." Kaien said taking off his glasses and pulling out his hair. "It just matters that they don't get to Neji."

"Akira, I expect you to fight hard." Wolfgang said to his son.

"That means you over here Hagi." Kakashi said.

Hagi blinked before he came over as well. "Hagi…"Saya said. "Please give it all you got."

"If that is what you wish." Hagi said.

"I must protect My Prince as I will protect Yuki." Kaname said. "Light will not win."

The boy growled but another werewolf joined his side. "I did not get to meet you, my name is Van Helsing and you will win this."

Neji nodded before looking at the bells before he nodded. "The time has come." Kakashi said. "Three…two…one."

They all jumped and Neji flinched taking a step back. Being so close was intense and he felt his heart pounding in his chest. He felt a breeze push his hair back and he moved to the side quickly till he hit a tree. He did it so fast he didn't notice. Sasuke smiled. "Are you getting the hang of it, embracing your vampire side and you can have the speed you want?"

Neji stared at Sasuke before someone was in front of him and he looked at Roy who snapped his fingers and a flame separated the two of them. "Run Neji, don't forget the game."

"Uh…right." He turned and ran into the woods. He jumped over some fallen trees as he started to speed up. At first he could manage but as he gained more speed it began to be a bit too fast before he ran straight into a tree. He fell back into the dirt, the wind knocked out of him.

"Gotta watch out for that, running so fast without looking at where you going." Kakashi said helping him up. "But it's good to see you are running on instinct. Try to remember where you are when you are running. Imagine what a tree would look like if you are running through the woods and how you would normally avoid it."

Neji blinked before Kakashi gave them space as a gun fired between them, sticking into a tree between them, blowing a large hole into it. "A little rough Light, this isn't _that _game."

"It isn't a game at all." Light said putting down his gun. "If he wants to survive he needs to learn to defend himself, not hide while we do all the fighting."

Neji frowned looking at him before Light was quickly kicked in the face and hit into a tree. "You forget your place Light. We only exist to be his knight. We have always existed this way. You have no right to talk the way to him." Kaname said before sighing shaking his head. "As rude as ever."

Light growled shooting at Kaname who moved away quickly. Neji watched before a metal clash made him jump. He watched as Hagi held his dagger out against Saya's sword. The older male pushed her away and she smiled. "Neji, if you can fight you should."

"Fight." Neji said. "You're so powerful…and I…"

"You just need time." Saya said attacking Hagi again who meet her at every swing. He stood up and watched.

"In about three months you will be stronger than us all." Mina said as she sat in a tree. "Then you'll always when this game."

He flinched at the sound of something hitting together only to see Wolfgang and Akira in a strong power struggle before Wolfgang lifted his son and threw him. He watched as some trees broke and he stared in amazement. He could he really be this powerful one day.

"Got it!"

He turned around not noticing that Ino had snuck up behind him and was holding the bells. "I win! On ward to Paris!"

"Awe!" Naruto ran over. "I wanted to win."

"Well, too slow." She stuck out her tongue.

"The only reason you won is because Neji wasn't playing attention." Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"Don't hate because I'm going on a date." She winked before putting her arm around his neck. "We can be there in an hour."

"Time isn't up." Kakashi said. Snatching the bells and tossing them to Neji before a loud ringing was heard. Ino stomped her feet.

"No fair!"

Neji looked down at the bells before he tighten his fist over them. "Again."

They looked at him as they all stood around him as the wind blew some of the leaves off the trees. "Let's play again and this time," He looked up at them. "Don't hold back, I'll give it my all to keep up."

Kakashi smiled. "So eager…just like your mother."

Neji met his eyes before he and the others got around him in a circle. "Get ready, three…two…one."

* * *

"Looks like you took a beating." Julia said as Neji sat down on the medical table.

"Not really." Neji said picking some leaves out of his hair. "They went really easy on me."

"What did I tell you!? Not to be rough on him."

Neji looked out the door to see Iruka arguing with Kakashi. "He's not hurt." Kakashi said as they walked by.

"Those two never change." Julia said.

Neji blinked looking at her. "You knew them?"

"Iruka and I went to college together when he came to the states, I remember always seeing Kakashi there too, waiting for him after every class." Julia smiled.

Neji smiled. "That's nice."

"I went back to Japan with them…and that's when I meet your parents."

Neji looked at her with wide eyes. "You did?"

She nodded. "Your father and mother were the best of friends and very much in love with each other. This was before your father was a werewolf."

"So he was born human?"

She nodded. "Yes, as was your uncle. What are the odds that twins would become werewolves on the very same night?"

Neji stared at her before he laid down on the table letting Julia get to work.

* * *

Julia let him go when the sun was fully down and it seemed like everyone was split up around The Zoo. Neji walked around the first floor of the mansion looking for Kakashi. He opened the door to the study with a sigh when he found it empty. This place was too big and he was finding that he was lost. Neji closed the door and began to head upstairs. "Are you looking for me?"

He turned his head to the door that was open to see Kakashi sitting on the couch. He sighed a little in relief before he walked in. "Yes…I wanted to…ask you about my parents."

As he stepped into the room he saw he was not alone. His uncle was there as well, along with Kaien and Roy. "Well come in." Kakashi said.

Neji walked towards an empty arm chair where he sat down in and looked at them. "Well…where would you like to start?"

"How did you all meet?" Neji asked looking at them all.

Kaien laughed. "Well that one is easy. Your mother was a very old vampire and I had the task of hunting her."

"You were a vampire hunter?" Neji asked looking at Kaien who smiled.

"Back when I didn't know any better." Kaien said. "She was not easy to catch, or even find for that matter. I would always be so close to finding her and then trick me into a sticking situation that would have taken all of my time and she would get away. She was tricky women and I knew she was playing with me. I didn't want to give up but I didn't see any other way so as soon as I allowed myself to stop hunting her she appeared to me. I didn't even know she was a vampire, I spent the whole day with her thinking she was human until she told me she was happy that we were no longer playing cat and mouse." Kaien laughed. "I just stared at her before taking a deep breath and buying her a glass of wine."

"Ryoka…your mother was an extraordinary vampire." Kakashi said. "One of the few vampires that had lived as long as Dracula and she had this grace about her that was inhuman; I ran into her in Rome while I was traveling the world. It was when I was still a new born vampire and cared nothing about humans while she on the other hand saw them as the people they really are, not just the food supple I thought them to be. We bumped heads a lot." He shook his head. "She was stubborn and her mission was dead set on making me see humans as people. I thought she was crazy but she was going to make sure I learn what she was trying to teach me, even if she beat it out of me, and she did."

Neji couldn't help but smile at that. Kakashi went into his wallet and pulled out a locket. He tossed it to Neji who caught it quickly before he opened it to look at an old picture of his mother. "That is her in London, although she was stubborn and proud she was slightly full of herself and thought I wanted a picture of her to carry around."

"It was when I was in high school when I met her." Hiashi said.

"I did too." Roy said. "Hiashi, your father, Iruka, and I went to the same high school. Kakashi and Ryoka were teachers there."

"Your father didn't change much from when he was in high school." Kakashi said. "He still rambled on about nothing at times and didn't really think things through when he was in a situation."

"Ryoka was in love with him the moment she saw him." Hiashi said. "I didn't like it. Teachers shouldn't touch their students as much as Ryoka touched him."

Roy waved his hand. "You were just being a sourpuss. That was your uncle in high school always with that same scowl on his face going around telling people what they should and shouldn't do and how right he was when they were all wrong."

Hiashi glared at him and Neji couldn't help but laugh. "It was safe to say Hizashi was Ryoka's pet. He got bullied sometimes for being a teacher's pet." Kakashi said. "I couldn't understand her desire to be around him but I didn't dare bring it up. Besides I had a problem with one of my own students who wouldn't leave me alone."

Roy laughed. "If you call telling you to change his grade because you were to uncaring to give him the right grade then yeah, you had a problem to deal with when it came to your own student. I remember Kakashi sucking as a teacher and Iruka determined to make sure he got his act together even if that meant following him around and make sure he graded homework."

Kakashi smirked. "Anyway your father and mother were very close even when he was still human. It was the day before graduation that we took that picture."

Neji blinked before he went into his pocket and pulled out the picture. "But who are these other people."

"Naruto's father Minato, Kaname, others that agreed with us in that vampire, human, and werewolf should be able to live together."

Neji looked down at the picture. "I think that's enough for tonight." Kakashi said standing.

"No." Neji stood up.

"There will always be time to talk Neji." Kakashi said. "For now it's time for bed. You still have a lot to do tomorrow. It's going to be a rough day."

Neji frowned looking at the locket and picture in his hand. He didn't get everything he wanted, but then again he wasn't even sure what he was expecting to find out.

* * *

"I'm glad you're awake." Neji turned his head to see Van Helsing leaning against the door. "Are you hungry?"

"No." Neji said turning to fully face him.

Van smirked. "Good, wear something light, we are going to get you in touch with your animal."

Neji blinked. "My animal…you mean my werewolf side."

Van nodded. "Yes, it'll be rough and I can't promise you that you won't end up hurt. Are you up for it?"

"Did my father go through this?"

"Something much worse." Van said coming into the room. "For werewolves who are turned from humans they are meet with excruciating pain the first times they turn into werewolves and if that isn't enough they had to learn to control the monster with in. It sometimes takes years to do so."

Neji frowned thinking about his father in that kind of pain. "Hopefully you will never have to see it; it's not a pretty sight. Now come on."

Neji followed Van out of his room and out to the back yard. He saw Naruto, Akira, Wolfgang, Hiashi, Kiba and Akamaru out there already. He stared at Akamaru who, unlike the others were still in a wolf form and was lying down on the grass panting.

"Is something wrong?" Neji asked.

Van looked back at him. "No, why do you ask?"

"Akamaru…he still in that form."

Kiba laughed loudly and Naruto was smiling as well, as if there was a big joke. Akamaru stood up and stood next to Kiba who put his hand on his head. "Nothing's wrong pup, he's just an old werewolf."

"Old?" Neji asked ignoring the fact that Kiba had called him a pup and instead looked at Akamaru as he walked towards him.

"Once a werewolf reaches a certain age they stay like this for the remainder of their lifetime." Van said.

"He's my best friend." Kiba said tackling Akamaru to the ground who yelped before the two of them began to wrestle.

"Kiba and Akamaru have been together forever." Hiashi said as he stood next to Neji as they watched Akamaru and Kiba before Naruto joined in on them. "Ever since Kiba was abounded when he was younger."

"But that isn't why we are all here." Van said. "Time for training."

"What are we going to do?" Neji asked.

"Test your strength." Van said. "We all saw how fast you can be, although that could use some work on in and of itself, but one thing at a time."

"It will be painful." Wolfgang said as he uncrossed his arms. "So be prepared."

"Hey, don't scare him." Akira said.

Van stepped in. "Out of the three races on Earth werewolves are the strongest leaving vampires to be the fastest."

"What does that leave humans?" Neji asked.

"The weakest." Hiashi said as if it was nothing.

Neji looked at him before frowning. Van just laughed. "As bland and cruel as ever." Van said shaking his head before, in front of Neji's eyes, turned into a werewolf, his body expanding and changing before his very eyes. Neji stepped back as the others followed. He didn't care what Van said, if it was the first time or the sixth time, he didn't like witnessing the change. The human body of theirs exploding into a form of a raging dog was slightly disturbing.

"Try to keep in mind that you are strong, and can take hits." Van said.

Neji nodded before Van attacked.

* * *

He hit the tree hard enough that it dented. He coughed getting the air back into his lungs before Van pressed his snout on Neji's head. "It wouldn't hurt as much if you embraced your werewolf side rather than your vampire side." He growled out before he turned and stood up on his back legs.

Neji stood up. "I've never done it before." He cracked his back. He was going to be sore later.

"You have." Naruto said from his spot sitting on a tree. Unlike Van Helsing he was back in his human form and was eating an orange that he had picked off from the very tree he sat in and now only in a pair of lose shorts. "Remember when you were pushed out that window. I was yelling werewolf at you."

Neji looked up at him and nodded. "Yes. I remember."

"Well the reason you survived it so well was because with me yelling werewolf at you, you let yourself become a werewolf without even thinking." Naruto said.

"All of your life you subconsciously thought that you were human so when you add in thinking two other possible choices it tapes into a side it didn't subconsciously know about. So when Naruto yelled at your werewolf subconscious your mind tapped into the side it didn't know was there and for a split second you became a werewolf." Van explained as he got on all four again.

"So I think werewolf?"

Van nodded before he attacked again. Neji quickly moved out the way, as he had been doing most of the morning. Quickly moving through the trees out of what Van continued to tell him were harmless attacks. But sometimes his speed failed him and he would run into a tree or trip over a log he fully couldn't see while he was rushing around and Van would take that opportunity.

He tripped into a fox hole this time and fell before he heard Van's low warning growl of his attack. Neji turned around quickly and brought his hands up to block Van's large hand coming down at him. A large impact sounded between them and Neji opened his eyes to see that his arms were holding up against Van's powerful force.

"Good." Van said stepping off and Neji let down his sore, shaking arms. "As soon as you can fully embrace your werewolf form fully you will be able to use both at the same time."

"I understand."

Naruto jumped down. "While vampires can jump to tall heights and other shit like that, they can't get down as easy as we can. We can fall from great highest and just leave a dent in the wake!"

Neji smiled at how happy he was. "And the fur is pretty cool as well." Kiba said offhandedly.

Neji chuckled before a staff was held out to him. He looked at Hiashi who had taken off his shirt and had his own staff which he twirled in his hand. "I am ashamed to see that you have lived seventeen years of your life and have yet to learn how to fight like a Hyuga."

Neji swallowed. Hiashi sounded serious, more serious than usual as he took his stance. "Get ready."

Neji blinked before he tried to figure out a way to ready himself for the beating he was about to receive.

* * *

As far as Sasuke could tell as they all came back to the house he was none too happy. "You were too rough." He said as he looked straight at Neji before his glare landed on Naruto.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto barked. "It's only a few scratches."

It wasn't. Neji was sore all over and had more than just a few scratches. Cuts, broken rib, and a busted lip as well as a cut above his eye. Hiashi had not held back and he told Sasuke what he told Neji after he had fallen for the first time.

"He has been shielded from pain since he was born. It is now time for him to be prepared for what his future may hold for him." Hiashi said.

"If we do what we are supposed to do we wouldn't have to worry at all about him having to experience pain at all." Sasuke said.

"A fight will come even if he runs from it." Hiashi walked inside. "And if he wishes to keep his love ones from dying, he will never run from pain again."

Neji flinched as he watched his uncle walk away before he lowered his head. The memories of Lee and Tenten flooded his mind and he swallowed hard.

"Don't worry about it pup." Kiba said putting his hand on Neji's shoulder. "Your uncle is a dick, we all know that."

Neji nodded before he walked inside as well. Sasuke followed. "You need to relax."

"Relax…why?" He looked at Sasuke who was staring at him with such intensity.

"Your wounds aren't healing; your still embracing your werewolf side, if you relax at least your wounds will heal as they would while you are half and half." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded relaxing before taking a seat in the kitchen. Sasuke slid a glass over to him. "Are you thirsty?"

Neji looked at the wine glass full of blood and he swallowed turning away. "N-no."

Sasuke smirked. "I was hoping you weren't." He said as he picked up the glass and took a sip himself.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked looking at him before Sasuke put down the empty glass and grabbed Neji, pulling him off out of the chair and pressing him against the wall. Before Neji could open his mouth to say something Sasuke's lips were on him.

He flinched, unconsciously opening his mouth feeling Sasuke push the blood into his mouth. The tangy taste of blood was almost half as good as feeling Sasuke kissing him. The thought alone scared him but this kiss and the stopping of his heart was making a chill run over his body and he shivered against Sasuke before vampire pulled away.

Neji could feel his face heat up all the way to his ears. He looked past Sasuke to see someone at the door way. "H-Hagi…"

Sasuke turned his head as well but didn't look as embarrassed as Neji was. Hagi stared with an impassive face carrying a single pink rose. He turned and walked away without a word. Neji blushed harder before he pushed Sasuke away. "Who do you think you are!?"

"Why are you upset?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not gay! I have a girlfriend."

"You had a girlfriend." Sasuke corrected and Neji lost it.

He hit Sasuke hard across the face as he glared at Sasuke. "You have no right to say that! As if I don't know!"

He turned and stormed away with tears burning his eyes.

XOXOXO

All done. Not much in this chapter though. I won't be able to update next Friday, midterms coming up and I have to study, but I'll update as soon as I can kay! Happy Valentine's Day! And please review. I would love to hear what you all have to say about this story.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: For seventeen years of his life Neji had lived a perfectly calm life. Since birth he's live a perfectly safe life, not doing anything too dangerous or to extreme. But after being convinced to go to a club with his friends he finds his world turned upside down as he runs head first into a world full of werewolves and vampires and his true purpose of living.

Rating: M for blood and violence

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Blood + or Fullmetal alchemist or Black butler but I will damn well use my creative license and bring them all together!

XXX Chapter 7 XXX

After the encounter in the kitchen with Sasuke he didn't run into the boy the following day or any of the other ones who looked around his age. He noticed that Hagi and Saya were missing and so were Kakashi and Roy. "Where did everyone go?" Neji asked as he sat on the counter.

Kai was sitting at the table angrily eating his bowl of cereal. "They went on a mission." It was pretty clear that he was angry about being left behind while his sister was out. Riku didn't look so happy about it either. He was pouting in his seat, kicking his feet.

"And before you ask, no I don't know what kind of mission." Kai said standing up and putting his bowel in the sink as he stormed off. Neji watched him go before looking at Riku.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm worried about Saya." He said with a frown. "But…I'm not strong enough to protect her, only Hagi is."

"Right now." Neji said trying to cheer him up. "You'll be strong like Hagi with age." He only supposed how it worked.

Riku stood up with a sigh. "I guess." He brushed off his shorts and walked off.

Neji jumped off of the counter and looked out the back door towards the expansive ground that surrounded the place. He had yet to look around but when he brought it up, everyone seemed unsure of him doing it, even if he went with someone. They all seemed to just want him to stay in the house. Saya and her family seemed more bothered then anyone.

Still, there was nothing to do. Julia wanted to run some test with him later after lunch but for now she was off still testing his blood. Riku and Kai were pretty down about being without Saya and he knew Mina had gone along with the other on this mission. Yuki had gone into town with her father, Hinata, Iruka, and Mao, and Joel was in his office doing business. He had yet to see any of the knights Kaname had told him about or any of Mina knights but from what Kaname and Mina had told him his knights were at school at the moment to keep up appearances of not being vampires and Mina's knights were still doing work for her to keep order in the vampire world.

He continued to look out the doorway before he took a step out into the world. It was a beautiful day today and the sun was bright and shining but there was a nice breeze blowing, pushing his hair along with it. He decided to go for a walk.

Joel had told him the reason it was called The Zoo because at one point the first Joel Goldschmidt used The Zoo for researching purposes where many exotic animals were placed here. He wondered what Saya and Diva were doing here. What were they? What was he? Only days ago he found out he wasn't a human and he wasn't as upset about it as he thought he would be. Was that wrong? To forget about his humanity when it was the one thing he was destine to save…or destroy. There was no way he could save humanity and let his own humanity slip away by drinking blood…but without it he couldn't protect the ones close to him. He already lost two of his friends and almost lost his cousin because he didn't drink blood…and transfusions never made him feel the way it did to drink Iruka's blood. The thought alone of it made his mouth water.

He snapped out of his thinking to realize that he had walked quite a ways away from the house. He turned around in the woods wondering where he was. He pulled out his phone not too surprised to see that he did not have service but the thought of just turning around and walking in a straight line would take him back from the start.

But that was a long shot. He could just get lost even more and that would be worse. He continued to walk just to get another look around. Most of it was just woods but from time to time he would come across some animals.

He looked around a tree at a small deer family. The father was looking around while the mother and child ate grass together. It was a peaceful scene and Neji found himself staring at the group of them and smiling. It was nice to see a family together and it made him wish that his mother and father were still around.

But he supposed things weren't supposed to be that way.

* * *

This would make him famous. For years people thought there were only three chambers in The Great Pyramid of Giza. But after great length to searches, another room past the unfinished subterranean chamber underneath the pyramid was found. It was by far the hardest room to get to, and like some Indiana Jones's movie he found that there were several traps set, many of his men were killed just by setting them but after many months of digging and the deaths of many good men they made it.

The room was dark and empty without the usual things for when a King or Queen would be buried here. There was no gold or treasures to be along with the sarcophagus that sat in the middle. It was the only thing that looked to belong to someone of royalty with symbols carved into it.

It was a disturbing sight as he brought the lantern closer to inspect the symbols. All around the sarcophagus were symbols of people dying, being attacked by a large bat like beast that had two halves of a person in its hands while its mouth was full with a woman, its sharp teeth impaling her through the chest.

"What is it old sport?"

He turned around to his first hand man and his professor from Oxford. Professor Jamison squatted next to him as they looked at it. "It's odd don't you think, these aren't Egyptians and look." He stood up and walked around the sarcophagus showing his professor the symbols all around. They were all the same around with a giant bat like creature attacking people but as they walked around the clothing style of the people were changing. It started from the sixteenth century up to the eighteenth century before the beast was caught and chained by one man who sealed it away in a pyramid. "This doesn't belong here."

"Your right." Professor Jamison said. "These bricks are new compared to the regular structure." He ran his hand over the wall before smelling it. "Shall we get to work?"

The rest of the men came back and he stepped back to let them in before going up to his professor. "You aren't thinking about opening it are you?"

"But of course old sport. How are we to know what is inside if we do not open it?"

Before he could speak one of the archaeologist hit the sarcophagus with a hand pick. In one hit it cracked, a small chip falling in. "Hey, be careful."

"Stay out of this Robert." Jamison said as he put his hand on his student's chest stopping him from stepping forward. "This is what we wanted remember."

Robert looked at Jamison as the torches around the tomb were lit. He looked back at the archaeologist who was using his fingers to pull the stone apart. He wasn't doing a good job, as he could only put one finger in the crack that he had left before he quickly pulled it away. "Ow, I cut my finger on something."

Robert looked as his finger which was bleeding, a drop of blood falling through the crack and for a second Robert saw a soft glow from inside before there was a loud crash and dust flew everywhere. Robert covered his mouth and closed his eyes as he waited for the dust to clear.

He heard a chocking gasp and he looked up to see a hand sticking out of a much larger hole of the sarcophagus and he looked to see that hand was in the chest of the archaeologist who was looking shocked as he looked down at his chest before the hand yanked itself out and in the grasp was his heart. It was beating slowly before it stopped. Blood trailed down the dusty pale arm. The hand crushed the heart in one strong grasp before another loud crash as the sarcophagus explode and the tomb filled with dust and screamed.

* * *

Neji found the house again just as the sun was setting. He opened the back door just in time to see Iruka look up from his cooking. "I was wondering where you were." Iruka said. "Julia has been looking for you."

"Right, sorry, I got lost out there." Neji said sliding the door close.

"You mean you went out there by yourself?" Iruka gave him a look that reminded Neji of maybe a mother would give when she would scold her children.

"I'm sorry."

Iruka opened his mouth to say something but David entered the room. "There you are Neji, come with me."

He turned and headed out again and Neji blinked. He gave a glance to Iruka before they both followed David to the living room where Joel and Julia were out of their work spaces and the members of Red Shield were sitting there.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked as he sat down.

"Diva is moving." Joel said.

Neji blinked. "Diva…"

"Diva was supposed to be performing here in France, that is one of the reason we were brought here to watch her movements and to see if she ever came in contact with Orochimaru in person." Joel said before he clicked a remote he had in his hand. There was an audible click before the fire place moved aside to revile several different flat screen TV's all set in on different channels and labeled by where in the world it was showing. "Just a few minutes ago Mina called me and informed me things are not going well with the other world leaders."

Joel clicked another button and all the screens changed to show a large image of the inside of a building where he could see Mina sitting in a throne on a stage while any people started to talk and yell at once. "Where is this?" Neji asked.

"A disclose location to discuss what to do with what Orochimaru did." Julia said. "Mina invited herself to try and talk to them about peace, all was going well, until…"

"Until this happened." Joel changed the channel again and it was a news station.

"I am on location at the Great Pyramid of Giza where a group of archeologists have been killed right inside. The screams where heard from the main corridor of the Pyramid and soon many tourist were greeted with the disturbing sight of a vampire emerging from the darkness of the corridors below. This is a video tape that one tourist shot on their camera, please be advise the sight of the move is disturbing."

The anchorman was cut off as they showed the video.

It was shaky and hard to see but the glow of green was seen from the darkness before a figure appeared. It as a young man with long light red hair with a patch of white of his bang hanging in front of his face and over his left eye. The white hair was stained with bright red blood. He was shirt less and didn't have shoes on as he stepped out of the darkness wearing black pants that were torn and covered in blood. Behind him he was dragging half a body by its hair.

"Oh fuck." The camera man said before he started to repeat it over and over.

His fangs were bare and covered in blood along with the rest of his mouth. He licked his lips as he dropped the half of the body he was dragging. A woman screamed but didn't last long before he was on her biting into her neck and was quickly moving on to more. The camera man ran out and he noticed headed right for him but as soon as he stepped out into the sun light he stopped keeping himself in the dark.

He stuck out his hand before a sizzle was heard before he brought his hand back.

"Holy shit." The camera man said again before the video cut off and went back to the anchor man.

"As of right now the vampire is still in the pyramid and we fear as the sun continues to fall action will have to be taken to keep him at bay. As of right now military are at the scene."

They showed the shot of Roy Mustang and his team and other men. They were setting up, pointing weapons at the entrance as a camera man zoomed in to show that the vampire was just standing at the entrance. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed.

Joel muted the television. "This is halting Mina's negotiation that you and other vampires mean no harm. We also believe Diva is on her way there."

"Why? Who is this guy?" Kai asked.

"His name…is Tibult."

Neji turned to look at David who had a serious face. "Tibult?"

"What, I thought they were dead?!" Mao yelled. "Wait…who is that?"

"Dracula's second son."

"But how is he awake again." Saya asked.

"I do not know, but we are going." David said.

Neji stood up as well. "I want to go too."

David stared at him before looking at Joel. The young man nodded before looking at Neji. "Be careful, stay close to Saya and Hagi and don't try anything to get hurt."

"If he's going, you can't stop me." Kai said. "I'm tired of you leaving me behind."

"Yeah." Riku said.

"Fine. Come on."

"The sun is setting." Hinata said.

They turned back to the television and Joel unmuted it. It was silent as everyone watched as the sun fully set before all was quiet. "We are leaving now." David said and Neji nodded following them out, giving one last glance towards the television.

* * *

Roy took that to step up. "As an honorary member of the United Kingdom, State Alchemist you are under arrest for crimes against humanity."

Tibult open his eyes. "Alchemy?" He said calmly. "Is that why I have a desirable urge to drain all of your blood."

Roy narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure who this guy was but he had to stop him from doing any damage. Orochimaru had already put vampires in a bad light and this guy was not helping the cause. Neji wouldn't stand a chance in bringing everyone together if he could not get everyone to see that the other race meant no harm.

"How odd that in this day of age alchemy is used as a way to arm a nation but has yet to be used in a war?" Tibult stepped out and all of them raised their guns at him but he continued to walk. "I suppose I should show you how to really use it before I must go find what I'm missing."

A loud shot rang out and Roy before turning his head to look at one of his subordinate's his gun smoking. He shot Tibult in the chest where his heart was but nothing happened. Tibult stopped walking and put his hand on his heart. "I guess I'll kill you first."

He clapped his hands together and Roy eyes widen as it came to him who this really was. He lowered his gun before Tibult slammed his hands into the sand and the sound of a gargling cry made him turn to see a large black spike right through his subordinate, it coming out of his mouth before he retracted and Roy turned to his others.

"Move!"

It was chaos all around as he tried to get his men out of there, but many were getting caught in the black spikes that shot out of the earth and were impaling his men.

"HAA!" Roy turned to see Ed rushing at Tibult swing his blade at him. He hoped Ed wouldn't get to hurt while he made sure everyone stayed back as he tried to think of something to do.

Tibult stood up straight and swiftly moved his body out of the way of Ed's half hazard swings before he ducked and tripped Ed up. "Seems you have looked through the door. Who was it that you tried to bring back? You should have let them become a vampire."

"AH!" Ed jumped up swinging again but Tibult moved ducking before he swung his leg kicking Ed in the head and sending him off.

"I'm going to rip your arm and leg off." Tibult said walking towards him. "It bothers me that only two of your limbs are real, so I must make it even."

Ed growled doing a back flip before he clapped his hands together and slammed them in the ground ready to attack but Tibult was faster. He was already jumping in the air towards him and he did a front flip before slamming his feet on Ed's chest, slamming him back against the pyramid before grabbing his right arm. The pyramid began to glow slightly before it wrapped itself around Ed upper torso as Tibult stood in front of him holding out his right arm.

Ed growled trying to get out before Tibult put a foot on Ed's right shoulder. "I admire your thrill to breaking the rules of alchemy." He yanked off Ed's arm in one hard pull making him scream as the nerves were separated. "So I will reward you with the Philosopher stone."

Ed tried to glare through pain as he looked at Tibult. "I don't want your pity."

Tibult put down his foot before he dropped the piece of metal. "I suppose you don't want your other arm either." He grabbed it ready to pull when a gun shot fired, hitting the pyramid by his head. He turned his head slightly and looked at Roy.

"I know who you are…Tibult." Roy said lowering his gun.

Tibult let Ed's arm go and fully turned to look at Roy. He lifted his head as he looked at him the wind blowing his hair. "A human…knows me."

He began to approach him. "Roy! Run!" Ed yelled trying to struggle free.

Tibult walked calmly towards him. "Why is it that you know me, and I don't know a thing about you?" Tibult stood a few feet in front of him "What is that you want?"

"I know of your father." Roy said slipping on his glove just in case.

Tibult narrowed his eyes. "Father…" There was hate in his voice and eyes and the wind started to pick up around him. "Then I should kill you right…for anyone is for my father is against me."

Before Roy could say anymore Tibult jumped at him. Roy took a step back not prepared for it before bright lights turned on behind him and Tibult screamed. He covered his face as he fell before he growled and his body expanded and he exploded in a large black bat that screamed out before flying in the air and out of Roy's sight.

"Coronal." Hawkeye called out to him as the lights turned off and Roy looked back at her and the large round lights that were pointing his way. Al rushed past him to his brother and Roy's phone rang in his pocket. He picked it up, not having to look to know who it was.

"Tibult…he's awake." Roy said.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not sure." Roy said as he turned to the pyramid where Al had gotten Ed out of the binds that were hold him. "But something woke him up and he's looking for something."

"Right."

"Roy," He hung up his phone and looked as Ed approached him. "What did you say to that guy?"

"I didn't say anything." Roy said before he walked off ignoring how Ed glared at him.

* * *

The city was in chaos as they made it to El Giza in Egypt. Many people wanted to leave but the State Alchemy military were not letting that happen. Many of them were still search for Tibult in any dark place they could find but he could be anywhere.

"God this place sucks." Mao said as she sat in front of the fan. "Why do you always pick the crappiest place to stay? We have a Queen and Prince with us for goodness sake."

Neji wiped his sweat from his forehead as he sighed before a glass of water was held out to him. He smiled at Riku who held it out to him. "Thank you."

"How long do we have to stay here?" Kai asked.

"Until we find Tibult and Diva." David said. He was sitting at the table looking at the map of El Giza, his feet in a tub full of ice water.

"Maybe he went back to the pyramid." Saya said. "Should we go look at it?"

"Roy and his men are there." Lewis said. "But it might be a good idea to talk to him."

"Fine, let's good." Kai said. He stood up.

"Sit down Kai." David said.

Kai turned to him. "Come on, we are just going to the pyramid to talk to Roy, isn't that what we came here for, to find out what is going on."

Without waiting for an answer he stood up and left slamming the door opened. Neji waited before he stood up. "He shouldn't go alone."

"Then let's go." Mao said standing up. "Saya, Hagi, Neji, what are we waiting for." She grabbed Neji's and Saya's hands before dragging them out."

"Hey wait for me." Riku said following.

They met Kai outside watching him try to get a cab and failing. Another one zoomed by and he kicked his foot, kicking sand. "Come on."

Mao pushed him aside. "You are doing it wrong." She stood in the middle of the street and held out her hand stopping a cab large enough for all of them. She walked up to the hood and slammed her hand on it. "Take us to the Pyramid of Giza!"

"I could have done it." Kai said as he opened the door and Riku, Saya, and Hagi climbed in the back. Neji followed sitting in the row in front of them and Kai and Mao got in. Before it could pull off the passenger door was opened and Okamura came in. "I'm coming to, someone needs to see what they can find out from the press."

"What makes you think the press will be there?" Kai asked.

Okamura turned to him. "Trust me, they will be there."

* * *

The taxi dropped them off and Neji shielded his eyes as he stepped out. Mao went through her bag and pulled out some sun screen. "Here, we are going to need this."

She passed it out, even forcing Hagi to put some on as they headed over to the caution tape where people and the press were staring and watching the pyramid. Neji lead them to push towards the front of the crowd as he continued to rub sun tan lotion on his arms and legs that were exposed. They were all wearing lighter clothes and he was wearing shorts a t-shirt under a vest with tan boots and socks. Because of the heat he was force to put his hair in a ponytail but loose strains was hanging on his face as his bangs hung in front of his forehead towards the right and was parted on the left.

"There's Roy." Okamura said. "Try to get him alone to talk."

Neji nodded as Okamura walked off. Mao crossed her arms. "We need to get Roy to notice us but also to distract these people."

"Yeah, let me think." Kai said looking around.

Mai stopped her foot; she was wearing a similar outfit to him without the vest. She put her hands on her hip and glared at him. "Look, you aren't doing this alone asshole."

Kai turned to look at her. "Did I say I was doing it alone? Jeez you always over react."

"I always over react! You're the one who's moping around all the time because you get left behind."

"I don't see you going along with them."

"I don't want to go with them because I know I'll only get in the way. Maybe you need to learn that."

He glared at her. "I don't get in the way like you do."

Neji watched the two of them argue for a moment before he noticed people were watching and Roy was one of them. He nudged his head to the side and Neji nodded slightly before he let himself get lost in the crowd along with Saya and Hagi.

They headed to a tent where Roy had headed to and went behind it where he was standing just at the edge of the caution tape that they couldn't cross. He lifted it up for them and opened his hand to the tent. They slipped in and Roy followed.

"I'm glad you guys made it here just fine." Roy said as he closed the tent door and turned on the fan. "Any news about Diva?"

Saya shook her head. "Nothing yet, but there is word that she is here somewhere."

"Do you think she came because of Tibult?" Neji asked looking at Roy.

Roy nodded sadly. "I have a bad feeling the reason she is here is because he is awake."

"How did he wake up?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out. He's been buried under there for years until these archeologists dug him up by accident." Roy crossed his arms. "He said he was looking for something."

"Looking for something?" Saya asked.

"Maybe his brothers." Neji said with a frown. "Or…his father."

"No, he knows where his father is." Roy said. "They locked their father away in his coffin and dumped it into the ocean. Maybe they are looking for Orochimaru…he is the one that locked them up. Maybe they are after him."

"What happened to them?" Neji asked. "Why did this happen?"

"The relationship between the brothers and their father weren't amazing but they did come together in hopes to beat Dracula but there was no way the three of them could. He was stronger than them combined and they could only match his power if they all tried together. Until one day Vamp had a vision. His power is to see the future allowing him to know everything about The Half Blood Prince and the fact that he was the only one who could kill Dracula but their father heard this and made it his mission to keep Vampires from mating with anything out of their kind. Another reason there are such bad relations between Vampire and Werewolves." Roy explained.

"You mean it wasn't always like that?" Saya asked.

Roy shook his head. "Dracula wasn't all bad at one point. He understood that vampires and werewolves both existed in this world there wasn't a reason for them not to get along seeing as they were both non-human being." He sighed wiping some sweat from his forehead. "Sadly he did not want to die by your hands or by having his race killed off by another, so he wanted to make sure all relations with werewolves and vampires were punished before they got close to carrying a child; but the brothers didn't care about that. Their father could not die if he continued to hunt down Half-Bloods so they used his wife against him. Making her distract him while they ambushed him and chained him in his coffin and tossed him in the water. What they were not expecting was that Dracula already had a plan in motion. He had a man on his right side to help him continue his plan. Orochimaru. One by one Orochimaru hunted the brothers down and trapped them away from each other in different locations."

"But…Orochimaru wants me around." Neji said blinking. "Why was he working with Dracula who wanted me dead?"

"Orochimaru thinks if he can get his hands on you he can control you into doing whatever he wants which means finding Dracula and not killing him. He doesn't expect you to rule vampires but be a weapon that they can use to kill off humanity."

"So…we can get Tibult on our side." Neji looked at Roy. "We just have to talk to him."

"Easier said than done." Roy said with a sigh.

"Especially when he's not trying to pull off your arms."

They turned to the entrance of the tent where Neji noticed a short boy in with an arm missing. He opened his mouth to say something but noticed that his shoulder was metal and not a human arm which he expected it to be.

"Ed, what are you doing?" Roy asked in a warning tone.

"I heard everything." Ed said. "And now you are going to tell me what the hell is going on here. Who are these people and what your role is in all of this."

Roy narrowed his eyes. "Something's you don't need to know."

"The hell I'm going to let you just blow me off. That vampire knew alchemy, he knew about the door and the Philosopher stone! And you knew about him and you said nothing! You know what I'm trying to do and-"

"This isn't about you!" Roy snapped. "The Philosopher stone will mean nothing to you or your brother if all of humanity is gone. This has nothing to do with you! Now go! Winry will be looking for you."

Ed glared at Roy and all of them before he turned and left. Roy sighed looking at the time. "The sun will be setting so Tibult will be out shortly."

"But we don't know where he is. Or what he is looking for." Saya said.

"Kakashi is looking into it and will get back to me when he finds out." Roy said.

Neji blinked before the sound of singing came to his ears. Saya gasped turning to the front of tent. "Diva!"

She rushed out with Hagi and Neji behind with Roy. Outside the sun was setting and he looked as Diva was standing on top of the pyramid singing. Her long hair was blowing in the wind along with her white dress.

Neji stood by Saya looking amazed at Diva as she sung. "Her voice…"Neji said as he listened. He took a step forward but Saya grabbed his arm. "I've…heard it before…"

"Diva!" Saya yelled.

"AHH!"

They turned towards the crowd to see some people bent over in pain before changing into large beast right before Neji's eyes. Neji gasped. "What is that?"

"A chiropteran. It's a monster that Diva has been using on her side." Roy said. "I'll get my men to take care of it, you handle Diva."

"Right." Saya said pulling out her sword. Roy ran off and they turned as the singing stopped and looked at Diva.

"I'm right here big sister."

They turned around as Diva was suddenly behind them and she wasn't alone. There was a man next to her had long black hair and in a black suit with a cape.

"Karl." Saya growled.

Diva laughed against the back of her hand. "So eager to fight, when this isn't even about you." She rolled her eyes before looking at Neji. "Your Majesty, Orochimaru has a gift for you, if you would accept it in good nature."

"I would never take any gift from him." Neji growled.

Diva pouted. "You hear that, he doesn't want you."

"You don't want me Neji."

Neji gasped as his eyes widen as Tenten stepped from behind Karl. "T-Tenten."

She had her hair out with some of it pulled into a ponytail and behind her she had a large sword. She was wearing tight black short leggings that came just above her knees and a light blue Chinese shirt that hung open exposing her cleavage which was wrapped up tightly in bandages. She had a pouch on the side of her hip and another on her left leg.

"Orochimaru fixed her for you." She said. "He felt bad for killing your girlfriend and brought her back to life so you two can be together forever. He couldn't save Lee though…someone else already got to him."

"Someone else."

"Neji…" Tenten stepped up to him. "What are you doing? Come with me."

He stared at her. "Tenten…"

"I see now. When I was human I was weak and so are you. I watched as you struggle to save me and Lee but because you were small and fragile and between two species you couldn't do it. But we can get strong, together! If you embrace your vampire side we can live together forever as the superior race." Tenten said. As she spoke Neji could see her fangs poke of her gums and over her lips. They were slightly pink with what he was sure was blood.

"Superior race?" Saya asked. "All you guys are, are blood sucking monster who think nothing but themselves. You don't have to be like that."

Diva laughed. "And what should we do, live on rats for the rest of our lives. Or get transfusions like you do big sister? We were all put on the same planet for a reason; one of us must dominate the other two."

"It doesn't have to be that way." Neji tried not looking away from Tenten's sweet brown eyes. "We can live together."

"No we can't." Karl said. "Humans are our food and werewolves are nothing but beast. We are the better race and there is nothing to say about that."

"Why can't you see that Neji?" Tenten asked. "You aren't even human."

Neji frowned before he closed his eyes and tighten his fist. "Yeah, I'm not human. But I'm not really a vampire or a werewolf either, but I know that we can all live together without violence, and no matter what it takes I'll make sure that happens. I have to make sure that happens…because you're right, we are all here for a reason, it must be for us all to live together."

Diva leaned forward laughing. "You are the cutest thing I've ever seen." She flipped her hair over her shoulder with a smirk. "You think you can change the world yet you couldn't even save your girlfriend and best friend. While Tenten is alive now Lee is most likely dead because of you. You cannot play both sides Neji. You're going to have to choose."

Neji glared at her before Diva sighed turning away. "All this talking is boring. As soon as Tibult gets here we can start right?"

"Of course Diva." Karl said.

"Neji, you can still help us." Tenten said. "There is still time."

Neji tighten his jaw and swallowed. "There isn't…Tenten I can't destroy humanity for vampire's sake. Humans get a chance to live as well."

"Humans are weak!" Tenten snapped. "They will die on their own, you saw it yourself with Lee and I. If vampires rule we can at least keep them as food supply and not worry about them killing each other with their pointless wars. Neji please." She held out her hand to him.

"No…I won't let that happened." He shook his head.

She stood there before she slowly let her hand drop. "You…would choose them over me. Like you chose Hinata over me!"

Neji flinched. "I tried to save you all."

"But she was the only one you grabbed! Did we mean nothing to you?!"

"Of course not."

Tenten had her fist clenched before she reached behind her and she pulled out her sword. "Just say it Neji."

"But I-"

"Say it!"

Neji stared at the anger inside of her, something he had never seen from the older girl. He blinked before closing his eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I really did try."

"Ngh…Don't lie to me!"

He looked up as Tenten charged to him and Hagi jumped into action only for Karl to do the same. Karl hit Hagi out of the way, his arm changing as they started to fight. Saya stepped up and swung at Tenten, their swords meeting but it didn't last long as Saya's grip was broken and she had to break her defense and Tenten took the chance to knock her away before she changed courses and advanced Neji.

"Tenten stop. Stop! Ngh-"

"Neji!" Saya yelled out to him.

Immense pain made him gasp for air before Tenten quickly pulled the sword out of his stomach. He fell to his knees in front of Tenten and held himself up with one hand as his other pressed at his bleeding midsection. Tenten splattered some blood on the sand before she brought her sword up and licked the blood. Her eyes pulsed alive, glowing a bright hazel before she smirked looking down at Neji.

"You put life on the line for them. Don't you think that is a foolish thing to do?"

His hand was shaking as he pulled it away from his middle to look at the blood that poured out. There was so much of it that it was making him remember finding his father. He felt sick and dizzy and he fell to his side. He looked at Tenten who was still licking her sword. She was licking off the blood before she looked down at Neji. "I guess this is the end for us Neji. I'm breaking up with you."

She stood over him and held the sword down at him before she grabbed it with both hands. "And you came so close…I suppose we will just have to start over."

She rolled him over to his back with her foot and pointed the sword at his heart before she brought it up ready to plunge down. "Goodbye Neji, I'll make sure your blood does not go to waste."

She held it all the way up before quickly slamming it down before it stopped inches away from his heart. A drop of blood landed on his chest and he looked up to see Tibult holding the blade of her sword in his bare hand drawing blood.

He tighten his grip before kicking Tenten away, making her let go of the sword and sending her tumbling in the sand. "So…you're the half-blood." Tibult said grabbing the handle of the sword and dragging the blade out of his hand, drawing more blood that coated the sword. "I guess this is the time in which Vamp saw."

He held up the sword before tipping it down towards Neji's face, making the blood drip on his lip. "This means my father's return is near, and that means I need you alive."

Neji opened his mouth to say something but blood dripped in instead, running over his tongue his eyes widen at the taste and the feeling of his body working again coming back. The sickness was gone and was replaced with a burst of energy that made his heart leap. His wound began to heal quickly before his lungs felt like they weren't working anymore and everything was still before coming back in one hard burst.

He took a big breath of air before coughing, turning on his side trying to get his lungs to work. Tibult grabbed the sword and broke it on his knee before he flung it to the side. "Women should not be taught to wield deadly weapons if they do not know how to use it, and it only makes it worse that she is a new born vampire."

"So, Amshel was right, you're finally awake." Diva said with her eyes narrowed at Tibult. "And here I thought it was something bad I had to worry about."

"Don't test me little girl."

Her eyes flashed blue. "Little girl! I'm not a little girl!"

She rushed towards him ready to attack but Karl grabbed her. "Diva no. You cannot beat him. We have completed the reason we came here."

"This isn't the end." Diva said.

Neji stood up and looked at her before looking at Tenten. Her hair was blowing in the wind as she glared at him and he was a loss as to what to say or do.

"You could have saved me Neji." Tenten said looking down. "You could have saved the both of us."

With that the three of them were gone in a swirl of sand and Neji frowned. Tenten was alive but…one of them. Was it his fault that she ended up that way? Of course it was.

"Guys, are you okay?" Mao asked running up to them.

Tibult turned to her licking his lips but Neji stepped in the way. "Tibult…we have a common goal."

"Your goal is to unit all of humanity, vampire, and werewolf races together while I do not care of anything of the sort happening. My goal is to kill my father upon he returns." He was looking up at the star filled sky before he looked down. "But I cannot do it alone. I need my brothers."

"Where are they?" Saya asked.

"I do not know. Logically Orochimaru would want to have great distance between us. I've spent all day in the library reading of what has come to the world in hopes to remember…remember…"

"Remember what?" Mao asked.

"Where it is…where my heart it?"

"Eh!?" Mao dropped her hands from her hips. "Your heart! What do you mean!? Isn't it in your chest?"

"No, it's not." Roy said. "We can't talk about this here. Go back to the apartment, now." He walked away leaving them to go the other way. Neji turned to look at Tibult who had gone back to look up at the night sky. He seemed so much calmer then he was last night.

"It's called a blood rush." Tibult said as if he could read Neji's mind. "Happens to new born vampires and vampires who have been without blood for a very long time. At the slight taste of blood they lose their minds and go on a rampage."

"Are you okay now?" Neji asked.

"Hardly. I've been locked in a tomb for years and I still don't think I have killed enough people as I should."

"You have to stop killing them."

"I do not have to do anything." Tibult said. "I already told you, our goals are different."

"They aren't." Neji said making Tibult look at him. "As far as I can see, your father isn't going to want to unify us all…which makes him my enemy." His enemy. Saying that out loud made it real. He looked down thinking about Tenten. She was…his enemy now, and it was his fault. "You need me to kill him, and I need you to help me change the world."

"I care not about the world or what it will become after my father is killed. But if you promise to help me in my cause I will help you with yours."

Neji smiled. "Yes, I promise."

"Do not fool yourself half breed. I logically know I cannot kill my father without you and you will not kill him unless I agree to help, but my brothers do not think the way I do and they will not be as easy to persuade to help mankind."

"I understand." Neji said

"Come, our journey continues." Tibult followed the path the others took. He looked at the spot where Tenten stood before he turned and followed the others.

XOXOXOX

Day late but it's out. Thanks for those who are favoring and following. Please enjoy reading and don't forget to review. Can't know if you are enjoying it if you don't review. Anyway, please read.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: For seventeen years of his life Neji had lived a perfectly calm life. Since birth he's live a perfectly safe life, not doing anything too dangerous or to extreme. But after being convinced to go to a club with his friends he finds his world turned upside down as he runs head first into a world full of werewolves and vampires and his true purpose of living.

Rating: M for blood and violence

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Blood + or Fullmetal alchemist or Black butler but I will damn well use my creative license and bring them all together!

* * *

XXX Chapter 8 XXX

Riku lay on the floor looking under the bed where Tibult was sleeping. "How can he want to sleep after being asleep for so long?" Riku asked before he sat up on his knees.

"He's been awake for two days drinking blood and reading everything he could in the library." Saya said. "He's burn himself out."

Kai rolled his eyes, shutting off the television. "How is it that no one knew that a fucking vampire was in the library?" Kai asked.

"Besides the fact the library was closed after an unrelated vampire attack a week before we got here, after the show he pulled, the last thing anyone wants to do is read a book." Lewis said waving his hand in front of his face trying to cool himself off.

"So what is this thing about his heart?" Mao asked. "How is it that he doesn't have it with him?"

"Older vampires tend to remove their hearts from their bodies." Roy explained. "It is a vampire's only weakness and as they get older they no longer need to have it inside of them. Kakashi doesn't have his heart inside of him, so it makes him harder to kill. The only thing that can kill a vampire is to destroy the heart. That's why he was shot in the heart and can still walk around." He crossed his arms. "But by the way it sounds, I don't think he had it removed on his own accord. Orochimaru might have done it to separate him. Vampires without their hearts can go a little crazy, they need to have it close by or at least know for sure where it is."

"Wait, Kakashi doesn't have a heart!?" Mao asked shocked. "Does that mean Hagi and Saya could do that?"

"Yes they could but when it comes to Diva, her blood can still kill them even if their heart is in the right place or not." Roy chuckled at the small joke before he sighed looking at the time. "Anyway, we have to go. Hagi."

Hagi put down his cello case, putting it on the floor before popping it open and pulled out his cello. He stood up with it as Roy pulled out some chalk and started to draw a symbol on the ground before dragging the cello case over it. He grabbed the clock off the wall and the lamp before placing it right next to the cello before throwing in a vase after he threw the flower out of the window. He clapped his hands together before placing them on the edge of the circle and in electric spark and puffs of air the thing he placed next to the cello became another one that looked just like Hagi's.

"Whoa!" Riku said looking amazed. "It looks just a like."

"It's not that good." Roy said.

"How did you do that?" Neji asked.

"Alchemy is hard to explain but to make it simple it is about using natural energy to manipulate or alter matter of something." Roy said opening it. Inside it was black with cushions as well as a secret compartment. He flipped it open but there wasn't a sword but instead a bag. "I tried to make it as comfortable as possible."

"Why?" Kai asked. "What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm putting Tibult in it." Roy said going and closing the curtains. David and Lewis moved the bed and Hagi knelt down and picked up Tibult.

"Be careful." Saya said.

Hagi nodded as he stood up and moved, to slowly place Tibult into the cello case. He folded his legs to his chest and moved his arms to wrap around them. Neji was a little surprised to see that he fit in there as perfectly as he did, he didn't even wake up or move, he even breathing."

"Wow." Mao said. "It's perfect for him…but what are you going to do with him now?"

"I'm sending him to Kakashi." Roy said opening a cooler and pulling out blood packets and placing them in the cello hidden compartment. He pulled out a string that was connected to one and held it out as he closed the compartment door on it before wrapping it around Tibult's finger.

"He's a deep sleeper." Okamura pointed out pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Mao snatched them away from him and opened the window tossing them out. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"What did I tell you about smoking? And now you have the nerve to do it in front of a prince!"

"He's not my prince!" Okamura snapped.

"Will you both calm down!?" Roy snapped. "I don't need him waking up right now."

They all quiet down and looked down at Tibult. He was drooling out the corner of his mouth and Neji and Riku leaned in. "What's the string for?"

"If he wakes up along the way he'll eventually move his arm, the string will tear open the bag, and he'll smell the blood, just enough to keep him from going crazy on the plane."

"Do you think he dreams?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Neji said.

Roy closed it and flipped the latch closed before pulling on his glove and snapping his fingers to weld it shut. "Do you think that will hold him?" Saya asked. "What if he wakes up in midair and gets out?"

"Your right." Roy said sitting back and rubbing his chin. He snapped his finger creating a small flame by accident before he stood up. "I need metal, lots of metal."

They all looked at him before nodding. They dumped change, screws off the tables and chairs, despite Mao's protest the air conditioner was also placed in the large circle Roy had drew on the ground. "This isn't enough. I need more."

They looked around before Kai looked at Mao. "Use your earrings."

"What? No way." She put her hand over her ears.

"I'll buy you new ones."

She crossed her arms, looking away. "You couldn't afford to buy me new ones."

"Mao." David warned already breaking up an extra gun that he had.

Mao huffed taking them off. "Should we really be destroying our guns like this?"

"I'll get you new ones." Roy said.

"Here," Riku held out his key.

"What are you doing?" Kai snapped. "That's the key to-"

"I know that." Riku said with a pout. "But we have that extra one. This one is important right, for Neji and for all of our safety."

Neji frowned. "I don't want anyone to give up something they care about for me."

"In three months, everyone will be doing that." David said.

Okamura sighed pulling out an extra camera. "Here, but don't ask for this one." He said holding up the camera around his neck.

Roy nodded before looking down at it. "Almost there…"

"How much stuff do you actually need?!" Mao snapped.

"A lot." Roy said. "Everyone has to give up one more thing."

"I already gave up my earrings!" Mao stomped her foot.

Hagi put down two of his daggers and Saya put down a necklace. Mao dropped down some bangles she had and Kai put down a ring. Lewis put down his sunglasses. Riku put down the cufflinks on his suit as did David. Neji reached into his wallet and pulled out two wedding bands. He slowly placed them on the top before he stood up.

"Are those your parent's wedding band?" Saya asked.

Neji nodded. "Yes. My father gave them to me when I was six. At the time he said something that didn't make since but now I think I got it."

"What did he say?" Riku asked.

"'You never can be sure Neji, having a piece of metal around might just be the link to your happiness'. I'm guessing your making a chain?"

Roy smirked. "Right you are. Your father was always saying some weird things when we were younger and they always turned out to be happening in the end in one way or another. There was this one time when he said something about a whale and a piece of gum-"

"Roy." David said. "We do have a plane to catch."

"Oh, right." He took off his glove and got down on one knee clapping his hand together and pressing it on the alchemy circle. They watched a blue light and static came from the metal as it became a long thick chain.

He stood up and Hagi held the cello up as Roy wrapped it around the case and putting a lock on it that had the symbol of some sort of lion. "There you go."

"Won't people ask questions?" Kai asked.

"That doesn't matter, shall we go."

Hagi grabbed the cello and put it on his back before also carrying his other cello. "Hagi, you don't have to carry both of them." Saya said.

"Yeah, Kai can carry your cello." Mao said.

Kai glared at her before Hagi handed him the cello and they all filed out. Lewis drove them all to the airport where they headed towards the international section. "I'll go park the car." Lewis said as he dropped them off.

He drove off and Neji turned to Roy who took the case from Hagi and they headed in. "Neji, come with me."

Neji sped up his walk and followed him to get their tickets. Neji had his bag on his back while Roy carried his own in his left hand with the cello on his back. They walked up to a man who greeted them. "Hello, where are you traveling today?"

"Oh, no where special." Roy said pulling out a pocket watch. "Just where the red sea runs cold."

Neji watched as Roy opened his pocket watch and inside the lid of the watch it was bright red like the ring on his finger. It was the gem Joel had told him about. The man stared at it before looking at Neji. Roy nudged him on the arm and Neji turned his head to look at him before he understood. He held up his hand showing him his ring and the man nodded, running a hand through his hair and flashing them a bracelet. "I will happily take your case."

Roy nodded putting the cello on the weight and the man pulled out a tag wrapping it on the handle. It was different from the others as it was completely red and he picked it up with and put it on the conveyor belt behind him. Neji began to put his bag on the weight next but Roy put the bag in his hand there instead. The man did the same thing with the same red tag and put it behind him. He clicked away at his computer before holding out a ticket to Neji. "Please enjoy your trip Your Majesty."

Neji blushed taking the ticket. "Thank you." He smiled and followed Roy out of line before blinking. "Wait…aren't you guys coming?"

"We are staying here." Roy said taking Neji's bag off his back. "Don't worry about Tibult, he will be fine once he gets to France. Kakashi is going to get him and take him back to The Zoo to figure this out."

"But why are you guys staying?"

"We still have to take care of the chiropterans that are running around here." Saya said.

"Call it damage control." Mao said with a wink. "To ensure we all become friends in the end we have to show these dumb world leaders we all aren't so bad."

"You are going to Siberia."

Neji blinked. "What, why?"

"The Werewolf Order is requesting your appearance." David said. "While we have Mina on your side you do have Orochimaru against you and if Tibult is right you will also have to deal with Dracula. We don't need another enemy to fight."

"The leaders name is Hashirama Senju." Lewis said. "And he is already in good standing with Mina, he wants to meet you now and see what you are about."

"Your uncle will meet you there with the others, you won't be alone." Roy said.

Neji frowned but nodded. "I under-"

Before he could finish Riku was hugging him. "Be careful okay."

Neji smiled. "I will; you too. All of you."

He began to say goodbye to them. Lewis picking him up into a big bear hug while Hagi settled for patting his head before he handed Neji a dagger, slipping it into his bag. Mao went into Kai's pocket and pulled out his cellphone. "Here,"

"Hey, that's mine." Kai snapped but Mao ignored him.

"It has our numbers in it already so call us as soon as you land." She said.

"I will. Thank you." Neji said taking it although he looked at Kai.

He just waved it off. "Whatever."

"Please be careful Neji." Saya said.

"Yeah, you too."

"Go ahead; your plane will be leaving soon, Joel bough the whole first class for you." Roy said. "For your safety of course, everyone in first class will be members of your cause to keep you safe. Gai will be one of them."

"Gai…what does he look like?"

They all seemed to look at each other before Roy said. "He's not in the photo but you will know who Gai is. Gai is a strange character."

Neji nodded. "Thank you again."

"It's our job." Roy gave him a smile.

The sound of screaming made them turn towards the entrance. "Saya." Hagi said.

She nodded and Roy put his hand on Neji's shoulder. "That's our queue, be safe and don't do anything stupid."

Neji smiled before he watched them run off. Kai got out there first cocking his gun and firing at something before Saya and Hagi joined him. Everyone was beginning to head towards the security check in hopes to get by quickly. Neji decided that was a good idea as it looked as security guards were locking the front entrance and people were no longer allowed in.

"This way Your Majesty." He turned to the man from before as he opened a door for him. Neji followed him through and the long hallway led him to another door and right at the terminal. "Please enjoy your fight."

"Thank you." Neji said with a nod before he took a step onto the floor before a green flash rushed right in front of him. He stumbled back and the man behind him sighed.

"Extra aspirin will be provided if you need it."

"So this is the young Half-Blood Prince!" The tall man in front of him said. Neji gasped looking at him.

"L…Lee?"

"Hm! Speak up! Bout out that youthful voice that you have within you! Shout at the mountain top what is on your mind! Let us all hear what you have to say as we make our grand journey back to the Mother Land!"

He could feel it, a head ache coming on. This man looked just like Lee except he was much taller and stronger and his hair was cut in a bowl shape. He was dressed in green pants and black boots and a green and orange coat with orange gloves despite the weather. "Aren't you hot?" Neji found himself asking.

"Hot? The blood that flows through me is that of a werewolf and I am always hot! But it is needed in the hopes of training the body and the soul to fight those who go against you!" Gai yelled as he began to jog in place. "Come! Let us get the blood pumping and work up a sweat." Gai started to kick and punch the air.

"Please Gai, calm down." The man behind Neji said with a sigh.

Gai didn't hear him and proceeded to punch and kick harder before he did a round house kick. Neji ducked but the man behind him was not as fast. Gai accidently kicked him in the face sending him off and into a wall. Neji gasped rushing over to him. "Are you okay?!" He asked getting down on his knees.

The man laid there for a while before he panted and Neji looked at the fangs. Neji let out a breath looking around. No one seemed to care or mind that that just happened and he looked back at the vampire that sat up. "Forgive me Prince." The man said. "I don't mean to excite you."

"I seem to be the only one excited about it."

"My power is to make others ignore the things I want them to ignore, like Gai and everything he does and who he talks to."

Neji smiled. "I didn't get your name."

The vampire smiled standing up. "Izumo Kamizuki and I will also be one of your pilots to get you there safely."

"Thank you, I'm sure you will." Neji said.

"The compassion; the sweet love for not just werewolves and humans but vampires as well!" They both turned to look at Gai who was crying. "How can someone love so many and still have people after him!? Neji-sama please come here!"

Neji lifted an eyebrow before Gai pulled him into a hug and held him tight. "He was so right! I cannot wait to return to the Motherland."

"Oh Gai." Izumo said shaking his head before he noticed the X's on Neji's eyes. He gasped stepping up. "Gai, let him go, you're killing him."

Gai stopped and let Neji go, who slumped in his arms.

"Gai!" Izumo yelled.

* * *

Izumo got Neji conscious again before they got on the plane and Neji took a seat next to Gai. "You're a werewolf?" Neji asked looking at Gai who nodded happily.

"Yes, I am. One of the best but you are going to meet the best of the best. Our leader Hashirama-sama is the greatest and it is the best time to go to the Winter Fortress. It is our Heat Week."

"Heat Week?" Neji asked.

"Our mating season."

Neji eyes widen at that. "W-why does he want to see me now?"

"Our mating season begins at the end of the week but we have a big feast, which we call the Feast of New Life and there are parties and fun and festivals for one week before the mating begin. All werewolves attend and Hashirama-sama wants you to be a part of it all in a way to discuss peace. He wants to help you, but he first needs to know that he can trust you. And who couldn't trust a face like this."

Gai pinched his cheek and Neji winced. "That hurts."

"Just like your father."

Neji pulled his face away. "You knew my father?"

"But of course! When your uncle and father became werewolves I helped them learn to control their beast. It was a sight to see the two of them in such pain but they were not the type to give up and let themselves lose their minds."

"Werewolves can lose their minds?"

Gai nodded. "Yes. If they cannot control the beast they lose their minds and tend to go mad. Once they are mad they tend to attack anyone and everyone around them and don't care who it is they are attacking. There are also small signs of cannibalisms as they run off and join small packs themselves and fall into becoming animals."

"I thought they become animals in the end, like Akamaru."

"Akamaru is old unlike a new werewolf that becomes an animal and knows nothing between right and wrong. They really become wolves while old werewolves like Akamaru just act like them." Gai explained.

Neji nodded. "Are there rules about werewolves and vampires mating?"

"Not a written rule but werewolves don't tend to associate with vampires in that way. Most werewolves stay in the Motherland and don't leave it, only rarely do they leave and the ones that have left are working for you or for Mina."

"Why did my father leave?"

"Because he wanted to be with your mother."

Neji smiled before flinching as Gai jumped up and ripped off his coat and shirt clean off. "Young love! See how true loves conquers over the things that keep them apart! And look at the product that has come from this love, a boy who wants to unite everyone in hopes to have the world at peace."

Something about Gai reminded Neji of Lee and it made him frown as he looked out the window. Gai sat down looking at him. "What is wrong my young peaceful dove?"

"Oh…nothing. I'm just…thinking about a friend that I…lost."

"Friends are never lost, they are just misplaced." Gai said with a bright smile, his teeth twinkling but Neji didn't smile. Diva said someone had gotten to him first…was he okay or was he a vampire's meal. Thinking about it was making him sick and Gai patting his back so roughly wasn't helping.

"You are too glum my young friend!" Gai said. "Be optimistic about your future; don't let the sadness of your past make you worry yourself to death."

Neji looked at him before nodding at him. "I…understand."

"Be happy! I will make you smile, and if I fail then I will run all the way to the winter fortress naked and without stopping in the snow."

"How…cold is it this time of year?" Neji asked looking at him.

"The lowest for May will be forty-two Fahrenheit so it will be cold, and there might be snow."

"I'm not dressed properly." Neji said.

"Your bag has clothes, don't worry." Gai said. "You can change when we get there."

Neji nodded before he looked out the window. They were so high and he smiled remember his father telling him stories about the time he use to travel the world with his mother. It was before she had become pregnant and he was beginning to think maybe after he had become a werewolf.

"You should get some rest, it's going to be a long journey to the Winter Fortress and you will have to be alert to hold on."

Neji nodded before he sat back in his chair and closed his eyes to get some rest.

* * *

It was freezing and snowing lightly outside as Neji stood shivering. He had changed his clothes into black pants and dark brown boots with a grey pea coat with a grey and black hat and scarf with matching mittens. He was waiting for Gai to come back from the bathroom. While Neji was asleep he had enjoyed some saka the rest of the way and while he wasn't drunk but he did have a full bladder.

Neji shivered before an arm wrapped around his neck and he bumped heads with someone. "Neji-chan! You made it." Naruto said happily.

Neji blushed as Naruto held him close, his heart beating hard against his chest. "Naruto."

Naruto let him go and smiled. He was wearing jeans and orange boots that matched his puffy orange coat perfectly. Unlike Neji who had his coat buttoned all the way Naruto's coat was unzipped slightly and his scarf was tucked in into his coat. "How was Egypt?"

"Hot." Neji said. "From hot to cold, I'm ready to go back to Japan."

Naruto laughed. "We'll go soon, I'll take you there whenever thing has cooled down some."

Neji nodded with a smile. "I'll like that."

"Neji, I hope you are well."

He looked up at his uncle who was also wearing a pea coat but without a scarf or hat. He had black leather gloves and Hinata was standing with him. She was wearing a tan skirt with grey tights and a coat with fur ends and a hat and mittens on.

Neji went up and grabbed her hands with a smile before Gai jogged up to them. "Is this everyone?" He asked.

"Kiba and Akamaru went up already with Wolfgang and Van. They are just waiting for us." Naruto said giving him a thumb up.

"Then what are we waiting for." Gai said. "Let us no longer keep the motherland waiting."

He started to head out the door already taking off his coat and boots. Neji blinked following. "You made me smile, so you don't have to run naked." He said before he noticed Naruto and Hiashi also doing it as well. Hinata grabbed her father clothes and folded the coat and put it in a bag while Naruto just stuffed his in there before he smiled at Neji and wrapped his scarf around his. "It's going to get really cold while we run up there. Stay close to me kay."

Neji opened his mouth to say something but Hiashi pulled off his gloves. "We all agree we would not want to ruin our outer wear while we are out transforming. Clothes are fine but it's better to just keep our coats in tack."

Neji understood now and looked at Naruto's bag that he stuffed his coat in. He got down on his knees and folded it for him before he zipped it up and Naruto smiled at him. "Thanks." He winked before he began to run towards the wood. "Head this way whenever you two are ready, we'll be waiting."

Neji stood up as his uncle and Gai went after Naruto and he looked at Hinata. "Do you need anything Neji?"

"I was going to ask you that." He said.

She blushed but shook her head tightening Gai's scarf around her. She picked up her father's bag and Neji put his bag around his shoulder before he picked up Naruto's bright orange and yellow duffle bag before they headed towards the woods.

Naruto came out to them and he let Neji strap his duffle bag around him before he climbed on. "You are getting use to riding me." Naruto said.

Neji blushed. "Yeah, I'm surprised myself." He said as Hinata climbed onto her father.

"So, shall we take the long run towards our Mother Land?!" Gai howled running off. Neji lean forward and wrapped his arm around Naruto's neck as best he could as he grabbed his fur.

"Ready?" Naruto growled slowly and Neji nodded.

With a leap Naruto rushed off following Gai and Hiashi was right behind him. Neji pressed his cheek against Naruto's fur as they ran through the terrain of Siberia. It was beautiful. The snow was falling around them lightly as they ran across the snowy plains as if it was nothing. He closed his eyes, letting the cold air brush over his exposed skin.

They had been running for a while before he felt Naruto growling and he opened his eyes and saw a shadow run by in the woods. Naruto was looking towards it as well and he slowed down some along with Hiashi and Gai.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

Naruto took Neji off his back as Hiashi did the same for Hinata and the three of them surrounded them. Out from the woods came were wolves, but some of them were large like Naruto. "Is this what you were talking about Gai?" Neji asked looking around.

Gai nodded. "They live around here near the Winter Fortress."

Neji frowned as the wolves started to walk towards them. Naruto barked growling and stepping forward, baring his sharp teeth at the largest. He looked to be the oldest and the leader as he led the way. He had grey with white fur and was stalking up towards them. His yellow eyes trained on Neji and growled.

"He thinks you're a vampire." Hiashi growled.

"I-" Neji started before one jumped and attacked Naruto. Neji flinched as they fought, biting each other and scratching as they rolled around in the snow. Naruto yelped in pain and Neji gasped taking a small step forward. He clapped his hands together not fully understanding why he was so worried about the werewolf boy or why he was dying to get back to Paris and apologies to Sasuke. Why did he feel so attached to these boys he didn't even know?

Naruto fell to his side and the werewolf jumped over him to try and attack Neji but Naruto bit his back leg, clenching his jaw hard enough that Neji could hear bones break. It was all it took for the other werewolves to jump in as well and Gai jumped into action before they stopped at the sound of howling.

Neji looked up as a grey werewolf jumped over them and landed between Naruto and the other wolves and werewolves. He growled and barked making them back up. He noticed Hiashi and Gai relax and he noticed more werewolves were coming out of the woods.

The one that attacked Naruto backed up growling at the new grey wolf that growled back snapping towards his paws. He got it to back away and retreat towards the woods before he calmed and stood up on his back legs. He turned back to them and Neji blinked before he went up to Naruto.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

"Of course." Naruto licked his cheek taking Neji's hat with his tongue. That was…slimy and not appreciated but still, Neji could feel his face heat up before he wiped his cheek before the grey werewolf approached.

"We are sorry for the delay; we meant to get here sooner."

"Tobirama, is everything okay?" Hiashi asked.

The werewolf, Tobirama, nodded. "I told my brother it was not safe and he agreed with me. I was of course correct. And now I will escort you myself with my men."

Naruto stood up and brushed off his fur. His blond fur was spotted with blood and he lay down and rolled on his back shaking around like a dog before he stood on all four again and shook his fur out. "Ready?"

"Are you sure you are okay?" Neji asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah! I'm tough."

He nuzzled Neji's chest before moving around him and slipping his muzzle between his legs, before slipping his head between them and sliding Neji down his neck and onto his back. Neji sighed adjusting himself of Naruto's back before looking at Tobirama. His red eyes were staring back at him before he dipped his head towards him. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Neji nodded his head back, putting his hat back on and Tobirama turned to the new werewolves. "We will be going. Spread out and search the area. Look out for anymore wild wolves around and make sure we have a clear path. The festival will not start without him."

They all nodded and left in all different directions. Tobirama turned to them before he let himself drop on all fours. "Let us go."

He ran off and Gai and Hiashi ran after him with Naruto ready to go but Neji leaned down to look into Naruto's eye. "Who is he?"

"Tobirama Senju is Hashirama's younger brother."

"His brother."

Naruto nodded before he chased after the other. "They are really close but Tobirama is a little more strict and pessimistic about things. He really knows how to bring a guy down."

They caught up quickly with the others and as continue to run through the woods it only seemed to be getting colder. The wind began to blow harder and it was beginning to snow harder, something Gai told him to expect. They all slowed their run from a trot to walking in the deep snow that was making them walk slowly.

Naruto, being the smallest of the three trailed behind Gai, walking behind his trail. Neji had put his hood up and tighten his coat around him. "Why is it suddenly so bad!?" He yelled over the roaring wind.

"It's to keep humans away!" Gai barked back. "They cannot survive this journey to the Motherland. We have used Alchemy to keep it snow as hard as a blizzard around the Fortress so humans cannot find it. This tells us we are close."

All it was telling Neji was that he was going to freeze to death if they didn't make it there sooner. He looked at Hinata who was huddling against her father. He was worried she was going to freeze as well and he pressed his chest against Naruto's back. At least he was warm. Not just his fur but he seemed to be radiation warmth.

"We are here!" Gai yelled.

Neji looked up but could only see whiteness as the snow blew all around him, whipping his hood and coat from side to side. "I can't see anything." He said slightly to himself.

They continued to walk forward before Neji was beginning to see at the bottom of a mountain looked like a large door. It looked to be made of white ivory and blended in to the snowy background of the mountain. Tobirama approached the doors and they opened for him.

They all followed their lead and once Naruto was in the doors closes behind him. Neji stared in awe before he got off of Naruto's back and pulled down his hood as he looked at amazing kingdom before him.

It looked to be a whole city in the mountain. There were buildings and roads that people were decorating the lamp post and setting up shops along the main road. It wasn't snowing as hard as it was outside and some of it was even melting in the sun. Neji looked amazed that he could in fact see the grey cloudy sky and the sun that peeked through it.

"The sun?" He looked back at Naruto who at some point had changed back to their human form and was putting on a turtle neck, already in jeans and boots. "Aren't we in the mountain?"

"That's just alchemy." Naruto said. "Not only can humans use alchemy, werewolves and vampires can too." He stretched his arms above his head, popping his shoulder before he went to clean his ear with his pinkie. "If you can understand that crap." Naruto rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something else but was suddenly punched in the face, sending him flying back and rolling in the snow till he hit the door.

"What was that you little brat?"

Neji blinked looking at Naruto before looking at the woman that punched Naruto away. She looked to be his age. Her hair was long and pink and green eyes. She was wearing a red coat and looking all around upset about what Naruto had just said before she took a deep breath and turned to Neji.

"You must be Neji Hyuga right?" She asked with a smile. She pulled out a hair clip from her hair showing the bright red gem before she put it back. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura!" Naruto whined before he sat up and shouted. "Why did you do that?!"

"What did I tell you about talking about alchemy?" She crossed her arms. "Just because you can't get it doesn't mean it's crap!" She shouted back.

Naruto growled mumbling something as he stood up and brush the snow off of him. "What are you doing here anyway? You aren't even a werewolf."

Neji blinked looking at Sakura. "You aren't?"

She crossed her arms. "I'm a human. And I'm Tsunade's student!"

"Speaking of which, we must be heading, he is expecting you!" Gai said.

Neji watched him point down the main street and he looked at amazing large building that looked as large and tall as a castle. It was made of metal and seemed to sparkle in the light. "Is that a castle?"

"He is the leader." Sakura said.

"Sakura, if your human, why are you here?" Neji asked before he frowned. "If…you don't mind me asking."

"It's fine. My parents were killed by wild werewolves when I was young. I was left all alone in the woods when Tsunade had come and helped me. She took me here and I've lived here all of my life."

"Who is Tsunade?" Hinata asked.

"She's like you." Naruto said putting his arms behind his head. "She's one of the few half werewolves we have around here and our best alchemist."

"She's the greatest." Sakura said. "She's also Hashirama's granddaughter."

"She's eccentric." Tobirama said. "And sadly Sakura has taken her bad habit of being rough around the edges."

Sakura didn't argue but when Naruto laughed she tripped him up. Neji wasn't sure how he felt about the rough treatment she was giving Naruto but that wasn't what made him blink and wonder. It was the fact that Sakura was strong enough to do these things to Naruto. If he hadn't been told that she was a human he would have thought she was a werewolf.

"Shall we." Tobirama said.

Hiashi nodded before Gai put his hand on Tobirama and Hiashi's shoulder. "I have other business to attend to at The Kennel, please tell your brother I said hello and continue to be the cheerful youthful leader of our kind!"

"I will not." Tobirama said before he walked off.

Gai just laughed him off before he ran off. "What's The Kennel?" Neji asked as he watched him walk off. When no one answered him he looked forward to see the others were already leaving him behind. He ran after them.

Once he caught up he noticed how some of the people living here stopped to stare at him. They were talking amongst themselves and giving him mixed looks. Some were excited while others looked to be wary of him. Even to going as far as to pull their children close to them.

He frowned walking between Naruto and Hinata when he felt a vibration on his side. He pulled out his phone careful not to let Kai's phone fall out of his pocket as he did so. He had to remember to call Mao and tell her that he made it when he got the chance. He pressed the answer button before putting it to his ear. "Hello?"

"I'm glad you made it there safely." Kakashi said on the other side.

"Oh…yeah I made it…but why am I here?" Neji couldn't help but ask. "Shouldn't I be with you guys and helping out with finding Orochimaru or Diva or-"

"Neji calm down." Kakashi chuckled. "This is just as important and finding and fighting against Orochimaru. Werewolves tend to keep to themselves as you can see as how far away and isolated they are from everyone else. Showing Hashirama that you are trust worthy is your mission Neji, get on his good side and show him who you really are."

"I…understand."

Kakashi laughed. "Iruka's right, you do say that a lot."

Neji blushed before he growled to himself. "Goodbye Kakashi."

"Bye Neji, and be careful. Werewolves can be rough around the edges."

"Right, I under-"

He stopped himself and Kakashi laughed. He shut his phone closed before Naruto looked at him. "That was Kakashi right?" Naruto asked.

Neji nodded. "Yes."

"In any case I do think it's cute."

Neji looked at him, raising his eyebrow. "What?"

"You always saying 'I understand'. It's like your catch phrase."

Neji blushed harder then he should about Naruto saying that too him. Hinata giggled. "He's been saying that since I can remember. Not much of a catch phrase but more of cute tick."

Neji blushed harder. "It's not a tick! I just…understand."

"You should have a better catch phrase." Naruto said ignoring what Neji said. "Like mine."

"You have a catch phrase?" Neji asked.

Naruto smirked and nodded. "Of course. And it's awesome."

"Naruto, don't." Sakura warned but Naruto ignored her. He ran ahead of Tobirama and Hiashi and lunched into a roll before he stood up with his back to them before he turned around and gave them a wide smile and thumbs up.

"BELIEVE IT!"

Neji and Hinata stared at him before Hinata began to giggle and Neji chuckled looking off to the side. Naruto's jaw dropped. "Why are you laughing!?"

"It's cute." Hinata said.

Naruto's jaw dropped wider. "CUTE!"

A flash of white ran behind Naruto, right through his legs, sending him flipping through the air and landing in the snow. Akamaru turned his run to a trot before he walked between Hiashi and Tobirama and straight up to Neji where he licked his chin and walked around him.

"Could hear you from a mile away." Kiba said walking towards them. "Why are you yelling anyway?"

"Naruto was showing Neji his lame catch phrase." Sakura said shaking his head.

Naruto jumped up. "It's not lame!"

"It's not cool either." Kiba said with a chuckle. "If that's going to be your mating cry you are going to have to do better than that."

Neji blinked thinking about how he would have to choose between him or Sasuke one day. Then another thought came to him and he blushed clearing his throat. "This…um…there isn't going to be any mating going on here?"

"No, this is just the festival before the real fun begins." Kiba said with a smirk. "During this week we have to find a mate and woo them. There are lots of stuff to do to make sure you find the right one." Kiba said looking not at Neji but at Hinata smiling at her. She blushed and looked away.

Neji narrowed his eyes at that. If Kiba thought he was going to mate with his cousin he had another thing coming. He had successfully kept all humans from getting to his cousin and a werewolf wasn't going to stop him either.

"We should get going." Neji said grabbing Hinata's arm and pulling him away from Kiba. "We are falling behind."

They caught up with Hiashi and Tobirama before they made it to the large castle that over shadowed most of the buildings around it. It was the center of town with cobble stone street surrounding all around and breaking off in different roads back into the town. It looked more modern up close but a castle none the less. There was a bridge that went over a stream of water that looked to be unfreezing with large plates of ice floating on top.

The doors opened for them and Neji followed them into the amazing foyer. There were maids and butlers busy moving around, cleaning everything and putting up plants and decorations and the room was filled with the smell of cooked meats.

"Whoa, that's amazing." Naruto panted, smelling the air.

"Only the best for the feast." Hashirama said as he descended the grand stair case. He was wearing black suit pants with a matching vest over a violet shirt with the sleeves rolled up. A maid walked by with a plate of pastries and he picked one biting into the doughy sweet licking off the powder sugar while he hummed.

"And we have a special guest." He said with a smile before he stuffed the pastry into his brother's mouth before he spoke before he grabbed Neji's hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Neji."

"Nice to meet you as well Hashirama-sama." Neji said.

Hashirama nodded but frowned slightly. "You're still so cold…almost like Mina."

"He's only beginning to understand what it means to switch between his two halves." Hiashi said.

"Well, hopefully that will change as you come to understand what it means to be a werewolf." He turned away from them and picked up a glass of wine. "For now why don't you rest up till dinner? You are going to need your energy."

"I'll show you to your room." Sakura said with a smile. "You got a room all to yourself."

"Oh?" Neji asked. "Why by myself?"

"You're worth it." She smiled leading him upstairs.

"Hiashi, can we talk?" Hashirama asked.

Neji looked back as his uncle nodded and left to another room with Tobirama and Akamaru trotted after them. The doors closed behind them and Neji stared at it from the door. "What are they talking about?"

"This is the perfect opportunity for you to switch to your werewolf side and try to listen though the door." Kiba said.

Neji looked at him before nodding and stepping down the front step and staring at the door. He tried to concentrate on them but the room was filled with others talking. "It's too loud."

"You aren't trying hard enough."

To his surprise it was Hinata who spoke. He turned to look at her and she gave him a smile. "I know it isn't easy to concentrate when you are so use to something to begin with but if you do it long enough you can get used to it and then it'll be easy Neji-niisan."

"She's right." Kiba said. "Lately you've only been using your vampire side, leaving your werewolf side weak and untouched. Switching to it might be harder since you aren't use to being a werewolf but if you do it as often as you use your vampire side it'll get easier, but for now try to focus on being a werewolf and how enhance your hearing will be."

"It might be intense at first." Sakura said.

Neji nodded as he took a deep breath and let himself slip into his werewolf side. He closed his eyes trying to listen. There was the muffled sound of his uncle talking but the sound of everything else was louder.

The maids talking amongst themselves, the cooks in the kitchen preparing the meal, the butlers decorating the halls, he could hear all of them breathing around them, even Naruto's heart beating in his chest.

"Concentrate on what you want to hear or who you want to hear." Naruto said loudly. Neji flinched bringing his hands to his ears. "Focus on Hiashi's voice."

It was so hard to focus with all this noise around him but as he slowly let himself think about Hiashi's voice on the other side of the door as it became more and more clear.

'_-he's not use to being something other than human,' _Hiashi said _'so I hope you will no longer be harsh on my nephew.'_

Hashirama laughed. _'Harsh? I wouldn't call it being harsh? I call it taking care of my people and the fact that you expect me to trust this boy when he's hardly done anything to show me he is trustworthy as a werewolf. From my point of view he's been spending more time vampires and humans instead of us werewolves.'_

'_Perhaps if you did not keep to yourselves as much as you he would be more capable to tap into his werewolf side sooner?'_

'_We cater to no one!'_ Tobirama snapped and Akamaru growled though Neji wasn't sure if it was against Hiashi for him. _'Your human prince should be willing to cater to us.'_

'_I assure you he will do anything to befriend you, he is his father's son.'_

Hashirama laughed again and was speaking but Neji didn't hear it as the sound of the bell tower clouded his hearing. It was ear shattering loud, bringing him to his knees as he covered his ears. He held his head falling forward and to his side before the others were around him. He couldn't hear them as it seemed like every other sound became louder.

The sound of the bell, music playing outside, horns blowing in celebration, with the sound of beating drums along with beating of everyone's increasing heartbeat. He cried out in pain as it only got louder. Screams of animals in pain reached his ears and the sound of bones cracking and skin tearing.

"M-Make it stop." Neji groan biting his lip till it bleed. "Make it stop!"

The others were moved aside and Hashirama knelt down next to him saying something. It was drowned in the other noises. The painful screams, the ringing bell, their beating hearts, his heart sounding like it was going to explode.

He finally received peaceful silence at the fist of Tobirama punching him in the face till he was out cold.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes towards the sight of a dark filled bedroom. It was large with a fire place and he was sleeping on the softest bed he had ever felt with a large pelt of fur laid over his body. He set up against the large pillow picking up the fur and bringing it to his nose. It smelt like bear and he was slightly surprised that he knew that just by the smell.

He slipped out of bed embarrassed to see that he was only wearing a very large button up shirt and his boxers. As soon as his feet touched the floor he shivered. It was freezing in here and his exposed skin was beginning to feel the bitter chill of the cold spring air. He rushed over to a fur rug on the floor, digging his toes into it.

Suddenly the sound of music made him turn to the window. It was loud but just as loud as he would want it to be. Not like when he was a werewolf but he could feel the beat against the window. Outside the fun was beginning.

He looked down at everyone who were dancing and running around enjoying the music blasting from unseen speakers. It was the type of music he thought only vampires danced to, with the deep beat and fast tempo but they all seemed to be enjoying it.

He looked away and looked around the room before he found his bag. He went over to it and opened it but his clothes were not in there. He tried to the draws to see that they were.

He dressed himself in jeans and a white turtle neck and slipping into his boots when a phone rang. It wasn't his but Kai's and he had a feeling he knew it was. He picked it up bringing it to his ear. "Mao, I meant to call you earlier."

"Then why didn't you! We've been worried sick over here thinking you haven't even made it. That something may have happened to you or something."

"Sorry, a lot has happened." Neji said tying up his boots.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just trying to figure this all out." Neji stood up and grabbed his coat and slipped it on. "Is everyone okay there?"

"Yeah, we are getting these beasts in order but there are way more than we thought. But we got it under control."

"You aren't doing anything." Kai said in the back ground

Neji smiled before his door opened and he looked up as Van Helsing leaned against the door frame. "Mao, I have to go now, but please be safe, all of you."

"You too Neji."

"Be careful!" He heard Riku in the back before he bid goodbye and put the phone on his dresser.

"I heard you had a little hearing problem earlier." Van said.

Neji put a hand to his ear before he went into his pocket and pulled on his mittens. "Yes…I was…trying to um…" He didn't want to say but Van seemed to know.

"Listen in to adult conversation."

Neji looked up at him before he blushed, looking down ready to be scolded like a child. "S-sorry."

Van laughed. "It's no matter to me; I just hope you heard what you wanted."

"I guess I did." He frowned, thinking of the other noises he heard. "I heard…someone in pain. Their bones breaking and…"

"You heard that?" Van seemed very surprised. "All the way to the Kennel?"

"The Kennel?"

Van nodded as they both headed out. "The Kennel is where new werewolves take the time to take control of the beast inside. That's…what it sounds like."

Neji looked at him shocked. "B-but they sounded so…"

"I told you it was not a pleasant sight, and it's worse to go through it. That's why many are driven crazy because of it." He sighed shaking his head. "But enough about that, there is a party going on without you!"

He opened the front door and Neji looked at the party filled streets. From the ground floor he could see people drinking and selling things, children playing games and people just being friends with each other.

They stepped on the street and they were both handed a drink. Van put an arm around him and brought his drink to his mouth. Neji looked down at it. "What is this? Beer?"

"Of course, drink up."

"But I'm only seventeen." Neji looked up at him.

"That doesn't matter here," Van said. "And it will be a nice way to show you are willing to embrace the werewolf way."

Neji looked away from his drink to Van before he brought it back to his lips and drunk some of it. He coughed some and Van laughed patting him in the back. "Might want to embrace the werewolf side to strengthen your alcohol tolerance."

Neji nodded before someone called for Van. He looked to see a woman wearing a low cut dress waving at him. Van patted his head, ruffling his hair as he headed over to her, leaving Neji in the crowd. Neji watched him go before he decided to go look for Naruto or Hinata.

He didn't think it would be hard considering Naruto was the only blond werewolf he had seen so far and it made him question about where the young blonde's father was.

"HA, HA!"

He looked at the sound of Hashirama and saw him sitting at a wooden with another man across from him. Hashirama was standing with his hands above his head before he picked up his beer and chugged it before he slammed it on the ground shattering the glass. "That is power!" He growled before howling like a werewolf. Some women were giggling and cheering behind him and Neji headed over.

"Neji!"

Hashirama headed over to him and grabbed his shoulder. "I was beginning to fear you would miss everything."

"What are you doing?" Neji asked putting his beer on the table. Hashirama smirked before he sat down.

"Why, I'll show you. Take a seat."

Neji blinked before the man stood and gave him the seat. Neji sat down and watched as Hashirama. "Take off your glove."

Neji blinked and took off his gloves before Hashirama pushed his beer off the table, shattering more glass and put his elbow on the table giving out his hand. "Show me what you can do pup."

Neji frowned. "I don't…know."

"What's wrong?" Hashirama asked.

Neji opened his mouth to tell him he wasn't strong enough but by the look Hashirama was giving him, he wanted him to say it. He was daring him to say it and he quickly thought of something else to say. "I don't want to beat you in front of your friends."

It was quiet around them for a while before they laughed at him, Hashirama laughing as well. "Well, aren't you cocky; that's from your mother I'm sure."

Neji took a deep breath before putting his elbow on the table and grabbed Hashirama's hand. His hand was tiny compared to the paw Hashirama had. He covered his hand in a rough warm embrace and Neji scooted closer to the table, adjusting his hand.

"You're pretty cold there, and I'm sure it's not the chill of the air."

A pair of large hand went over theirs. "Ready…go."

Neji wasn't prepared when the hands let him go and his hand was slammed against the table. Pain shot through his hand and up to his elbow and Hashirama let him go. Neji cradled his hand to his chest as the crowd around them laughed.

"Aren't you being a little rough?"

Neji looked at Wolfgang who was glaring down at Hashirama who crossed his arms. "Maybe a bit." Hashirama said. "I guess I expect too much.

He stood up to leave and Neji followed quickly. "Wait, let's play again."

"You should ice your hand." A woman said who was holding on to Hashirama's arm.

"I'm fine." Neji said; opening and closing his fist. He sat back down giving him some space between the table and chair before taking a deep breath. He put his elbow on the table and looked up at Hashirama.

The older werewolf stared at him for a while before getting away from the woman and taking a seat grabbing Neji's hand. "Your determination is admired."

A pair of hands went around their and held them. "Ready…Go."

Hashirama's hand came close to slamming his hand against the table again but Neji stopped it just before it touched. His arm was trembling as he pushed against Hashirama's, pushing it back up towards the start position with the crowd around them fully embracing the tension, even putting down bets.

"I'm very impressed." Hashirama said with a smirk. "It's been a while since someone actually made me pay attention." He closed his eyes and laughed. "But you are only a half werewolf; this is as far as you can go."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "N-no, it doesn't matter if I'm a half werewolf or not, I want to be treated the same. Would you treat my cousin differently just because she is half a werewolf. Will you shun all werewolves who only have on parent who is a werewolf while the other is human, or is it just because I am not just a werewolf but also a vampire?"

"Vampires and Werewolves have been enemies since the beginning, and you want me to greet them with open arms, along with humans who hunt us."

"I will end all that." Neji said. "As long as you stand with me, and not against me."

"Show me a reason not to be against you." Hashirama said. "You want to unify everyone but in the end you will have to choose a side. What will you do then?"

Neji didn't have an answer. He started to lose focus on what he was trying to do and Hashirama slowly pushed his hand down. He was still trying to fight against him until a loud explosion made him all look up.

Hashirama let go of his hand and stood up. Neji stood as well hearing a chorus of growling coming from everyone around him. He could smell something in the newly blowing cold air. It smelt like a newly built fire and gravel, there was also a spark in the air. He heard Hashirama growling loudly. He quickly turned into a large black werewolf and ran through the crowd towards the front. Neji followed as fast as he could, pushing through the crowd.

He made it to the front where Hashirama stood on all fours growling at a familiar face. Neji blinked looking at the red coat blowing in the wind along with the blond braid. "Ed?" Neji ask remembering Roy saying the boy's name. Behind him was a large guy in a suit of armor.

"Where is he?" Ed asked.

"Who. Are. You?" Hashirama growled.

Ed looked past him and right at Neji. "I've had enough of the searching. You are going to take me to that vampire from Egypt right now."

Tibult, he wanted to talk to Tibult. But how did he know Neji was here, did he follow him? But how was that possible?

"There are no vampires here." Hashirama growled. "And I don't know how you got here, but you will quickly regret it."

Neji gasped. Hashirama couldn't think about killing him?

Ed brought his hands together before running on over the other bringing out a blade from his right arm. It was shining in the sun light and Hashirama growled looking ready to pounce. Neji acted first. "Wait!"

He rushed between them putting Hashirama's muzzle down as he held a hand up to Ed. "He's not here." Neji said. "That vampire, he isn't here with me."

"You're lying." Ed growled.

"Brother…"The man behind him said. Neji looked at him. His voice was lighter than he expected it to be.

Before Neji could say anymore Ed was picked up. Neji looked up at Gai how held Ed under his arm, and with one hard hit knocked him unconscious. "Brother!"

Two other werewolves grabbed hold of the metal man and lifted him up as well, dragging him away with the Gai. "Everything is under control. Please go back to the festivities."

"Wait." Neji started to follow but Hashirama moved to stand in his way.

"Come with me." Hashirama growled lowly before he turned and began to head back towards his castle. Neji looked after him before looking towards where Gai was taking Ed and his brother before deciding to follow Hashirama in hopes to not get on his bad side.

They headed to the castle and Neji quickly caught up to him, to stand by his head. "Where are you taking him?"

Hashirama ignored him, and once they were inside he turned back to a human, a maid handing him a robe to put on. "Sakura!"

"Yes."

Neji turned to the door to see the others coming in. "Go to the Gateway, see if you can fix it."

"Yes, I will." She ran off.

"Hashirama." Neji tried again. "Where are you taking them?"

"How did they get in?" Wolfgang asked.

"It smells like alchemy." Tobirama said.

"Is…that what it smells like?" Hinata asked.

Neji hung his head getting annoyed. He didn't care about the smell of alchemy or the fact that the wall was broken. He didn't care about this at all except for the two boys. "Where did you take them!?" He snapped gaining all of their attention.

Hashirama stopped everything he was doing and turned to him. "I took them, to the Kennel."

"Why? What are you going to do with them?"

"Keep them there till this week is over, then kill them." Hashirama said, as if it was nothing at all.

"You can't!" Neji snapped. "Hashirama, they are innocent humans."

"Innocent? They blew a hole in our wall, his arm is made of silver, he knew what was on the others side of that wall and he was prepared to kill, and you expect me not to kill him."

"Yes." Neji said. "I do expect that."

Hashirama stared at Neji before crossing his arms. "You see no justice in killing those who have killed first?"

"He didn't hurt anyone."

"He tried."

"But he didn't."

"Hashirama-sama, the bonfire is about to begin." A servant said.

"Well, shall we go?" Hashirama said heading to the door.

"Put on some clothes first." Hiashi pointed out. Hashirama stopped in his path before heading towards his room.

Neji glared at his back before he turned to head up stairs.

"Neji, where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to bed." Neji said without looking at him. "I'm tired; it's been a long day."

He could still hear Naruto following and he turned to look at him. "Naruto…"

"Tomorrow is the feast. Everyone will be there." Naruto said walking up with Neji. "That includes the guard at the Kennel."

Neji looked at Naruto. "Really?"

Naruto nodded. "Around midnight everyone is head over heels drunk to see who is here…or who isn't."

Neji smiled at Naruto. "Will you come with me?"

Naruto smiled. "Of course, I won't let you go alone."

"Thank you."

They made it to Neji's door and he fiddled with the knob feeling nervous, like he should be doing something. He had this feeling once before when he had ended his first date with Tenten. Walking her to her room never felt more awkward…and now.

A flash of the killer Tenten had become came to his mind and he looked down. He was the reason she was like that now, she was…

A hand clapped on his head and he looked up at Naruto. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Neji opened his mouth to say something but Naruto leaned in to kiss him. He moved back quickly running into the door blushing. Naruto gave him a goofy smile and kissed Neji on the forehead. He left him there as he ran back down the stairs.

Neji stood there feeling heat rush to his face, his heart ready to jump out of his chest and his blood pumping all through his veins. He felt hot all over and he prayed that Naruto could not hear how his heart was beating as fast as it was.

XOXOX

Sorry it took me so long to put this out. No real excuse, just spring break and was having fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: For seventeen years of his life Neji had lived a perfectly calm life. Since birth he's live a perfectly safe life, not doing anything too dangerous or to extreme. But after being convinced to go to a club with his friends he finds his world turned upside down as he runs head first into a world full of werewolves and vampires and his true purpose of living.

Rating: M for blood and violence

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Blood + or Fullmetal alchemist or Black butler but I will damn well use my creative license and bring them all together!

* * *

XXX Chapter 9 XXX

He wasn't totally surprised that he was the only one awake the next morning. He checked most of their rooms to make sure it was true. Naruto was knocked out, fully on the floor. Kiba was also the same way, holding onto Akamaru who was lying on his back. He was also surprised to see that his uncle was sleeping in. He never slept in but the sight of his uncle face first in his pillow was too comical to not give it time to just look.

When he opened the door to Hashirama's room and was hit with the smell of alcohol, sex, and other bodily fluid. He let out a breath looking into the room. Hashirama was asleep at the foot of the bed, snoring but he wasn't alone. There was a woman on his left, the covers on her lower half of her body but not on her top.

On the others side of Hashirama was another woman. She was on her back with her arm draped around Hashirama's strong back as she slept slightly next to him. He felt slightly put off at the woman's nudity and stepped into the room. He was careful not to step on any clothes or kick any bottles that were lying around as he moved to the bed. It was big and when he got closer he could see a fourth person. Another woman at the top of the bed fully naked and covered in claw marks on her back.

Neji grabbed hold of the covers and pulled it so it covered all of them. He began to pull it over Hashirama but noticed a mark on his shoulder. It looked like a bit mark that had been there for a while but he had seen it before, on his father's shoulder. It was much bigger and rougher but it was in the same location. Maybe it meant something.

"Can I help you?"

He jumped turning to the women on the top of the bed. She had long red hair that fell over her shoulder as she held the cover over her body. He blushed looking away. "Sorry…you were…naked and I…"

"It is my room."

He blushed more at that. "S-sorry. I just…"

"What are you doing in here?" She asked.

"I uh…"

"If you wanted to talk to my beloved, he won't be up for another four hours."

"Sorry."

"Is that all you can say?"

He felt heat on his ears. "S-sorry…"

He could tell she was smiling at him and he decided to take his leave. He looked up to confirm that she was mentally making fun of him when he noticed the similar mark on her shoulder. He found himself staring at it.

"Have you never seen this before?" She asked running her manicured fingers over it.

"No, what is it…I think I've seen something like it before."

"It's a mate mark." She sat up, bringing the covers with her. "It marks me to Hashirama for life."

"For life."

She nodded, slipping out of the bed. "Since I am up, we will have breakfast together, would you like that, Hyuga Neji."

"Uh…yes, okay."

She stayed on the bed waiting, before she smiled. "Are you going to let me get dressed?"

He blushed. "Sorry." He quickly left.

* * *

The dining room was be prepared for the feast tonight, and Neji wasn't really sure how everyone would fit in there at first, until he saw the long table positioned in the center of the room. He looked, running his hand over the wood before he heard heels on the marble first.

"Do you like it?"

Neji turned around to look at the women. She was wearing a light kimono with a dark obi. "We will not be eating here but outside."

"Outside?" It was cold despite the sun. Neji followed her out.

"I'm sorry; I don't know your name." Neji said.

"My name is Uzumaki Mito."

"Uzumaki? Like Naruto?"

"I suppose I am one of his ancestors. We are related by blood though I am the first werewolf of the family." She said once they made it outside. They were in the garden and food was waiting for them. He pulled out the chair for him. "How charming? I am surprised we are actually meeting."

Neji sat down across from her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it only seemed like years ago that I was in your place."

Neji blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I was once a half-blood."

Neji gasped. "W-what!? But…I thought they all died."

"I did die." She said putting a napkin on her lap. "But Hashirama was not willing to let me go. He turned me into a werewolf after my heart stopped beating." She put a hand over her heart.

"That can…happen?"

"Yes, you can become a vampire or a werewolf before the time comes, you will just lose your purpose and be replaced. I turned at the age of six after I was killed by humans."

"Are we related? I mean…am I you?"

"No, we are just connected, like all half-bloods are. It can't be explained but for some reason we all can connect with each other, mentally." She grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers. Neji felt a tingle in her touch and a warm feeling washed over him. He wasn't alone anymore. From the moment he found out he was a half-blood he felt alone. He wasn't a vampire and he wasn't a werewolf, he wasn't even a human and the thought of that being his reality was shaking his mind. But now Mito was here. She knew what he went through.

"Why did they kill you? I mean humans…were you not able to get them on your side?"

She closed her eyes. "I…was not fighting for that cause."

"You weren't?"

"I was raised as a werewolf with my protector, unlike you. I was fully prepared to eliminate humans and rule the world as a werewolf." Mito said.

Neji looked at her shocked pulling his hand away. "But…why? To kill a whole race I-"

"You were raised as a human." Mito said. "Your view for them was different them mine back then. I hated them until the very end, when it was too late for me to change and I realize a half-blood will always be born over and over again till everyone was fully at peace. It is up to you."

"Me?"

She nodded. "Because you were raised as a human you have the view of all three worlds. Werewolves from your father, vampire from your mother, and the fact that you were born thinking you were a human you are the only one who can see what it is like from all three views."

Neji nodded slowly looking at his food. He pushed it around before he looked at her. "Are there…others like you? I mean half-bloods that have died but been able to come back."

"Yes." She crossed her legs. "While it is not an easy thing to do, and most of the time if it is tried it fails. It is rare for us to come back at all as there is only a small window that will allow us to be brought back and there have been four successful changes."

"Where are the others?"

"There is another one here. His name is Jiraiya and you will see him at the feast."

"You said something about your protectors? You mean like Kakashi?"

She looked at him before smiling looking away. "No, not like him. I mean like Naruto and Sasuke."

"So they don't come back either?"

She shook her head. "No, but their ancestors. Senji now Uzumaki and Uchiha, as long as we have been coming back to life so have our protectors. When the last half-blood dies a mark appears on the next protectors for the next half-blood, showing that they are the ones chosen to protect them. Hashirama is my werewolf protector."

"What about the other one? The vampire?"

"Madara…we are not in good standing at the moment."

Neji nodded. "And Jiraiya?"

"You have already met his vampire protector, you are fighting against him."

"You mean Orochimaru?"

She nodded. "And my granddaughter is his werewolf protector."

"What about the other two?"

"They are vampires." She said. "And one has requested of all of us to never mention who he is to you or anyone that may come after you."

Neji shook his head. "No one will come after the next half-blood. I will end it here."

She smiled. "You have come the closest, and I do believe we all have been waiting for you to come, to finish this."

Neji blushed slightly before he looked around. It was really quiet and she stood up. He looked at her. "Where are you going?"

"To bed. Hashirama will be missing me."

"You are his wife?"

"Yes." She looked down at him. "Do you find it weird that there are two other women in his bed, including me?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"He is the alpha male and excuses my language when I say I am his top bitch. As long as this is the case he can have anyone he wants but I will always be the mother of his children."

"But I…I thought women died after child birth."

"It takes a strong woman to not die, and it helps to be mated for life by the alpha male."

She winked at him before leaving. Neji watched her go before thinking over. There were others of him but he wondered if he was the only one who was fighting for this cause.

"There is a third one."

He looked up at Mito who was at the door way. "None of us have noticed them because we never cared for them or their kind, but you are fighting to include humans as well, so you should find them. Your human protector."

"A human?"

She nodded. "There isn't much about the third protector but I'm sure they have a strong pull to be with you. They are waiting for you somewhere."

She disappeared in the castle and he watched her go before shivering. With her around everything seemed warmer but now he was feeling the chill in the air. He picked up his plate and hurried inside, shutting the door behind him. He found a place to eat in the kitchen where he let himself finally think about anything other than all that was going around him. Anything to finally calm him down.

* * *

"What the hell does this even mean?" Ino snapped looking at the dining room of The Zoo Estate. All over the walls were words written in pen, marker, anything Tibult could find to write whatever he wanted. It was written in different languages, most of it in Romanian.

"He's trying to remember." Shikamaru said looking at it all. "He can't remember where his heart is."

"Does he need it?" Iruka asked. "I thought vampires could live without their hearts."

Kakashi nodded. "They can. It's not about his heart; something is with his heart that he needs."

"Can you read it?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi read over the words. Most of them were just repeated as Tibult tried to drag out his memories. It was the story of his life from birth to death but things were missing. He was getting angry as some of the pens had broken from him pressing so hard against the wall.

Kakashi shook his head. "He's just trying to fill in the blanks."

"All over the wall?!" Ino snapped.

"This is alchemy right?" Shikamaru asked in the kitchen where Tibult had given up the history lesson and went on to writing everything he knew about alchemy in a mix of different languages. None that they could understand combined together and Kakashi rubbed his head.

"He's getting anxious."

"He hasn't said a word to us, what does he want?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru sighed. "This is all about Dracula. The three of them took him down; they must know where his body is."

"Only a half-blood's blood can wake him up or kill him with the right amount." Kakashi said.

"So what's with the heart?" Ino asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Do you think Neji is awake?" Iruka asked.

Shikamaru looked at the time. "It'll be ten in the morning tomorrow over there."

"If he partied like a werewolf last night he won't be awake."

Ino sighed. "I want to go."

"We aren't welcome yet, but if Neji does a good job, he'll be on our side, and we need that."

"I've finished getting everything off of that vampire hunter's phone." Shikamaru said handing it over. "They had been following him as long as we have."

"We'll run into them again." Kakashi said crossing him arms. "But until then we'll hold on to the phone and figure out what else we can do with it."

"What do we do about all this?" Ino asked.

"Clean it up; he's going to run out of space down here soon. Joel doesn't want him doing this upstairs."

Ino grumbled to herself as he left to begin to clean.

* * *

Neji found a television where he checked on news with Mina. The world was still trying to figure out what to do. As Orochimaru's declaration came out more people that had all their lives been humans came out being vampire. Actors, politicians, teachers, and every day people were showing off that they were vampires and taking pride in it.

There were more violence erupting around the world and Neji could tell things were going to get out of hand if he could not find a way to show people he meant no harm. Show them that while some vampires wanted humanity gone there were some that didn't.

"The question on everyone's mind for the moment." He looked up at the news as the anchorman spoke again. "Where is this Half-Blood Prince, and why has he yet to show his face to the world?"

The television cut off and he turned around to see Sakura. "Don't even think about it."

"Think about what?" He asked as she sat down next to him.

"I can see it on your face, and I don't need to be Sasuke to see what you are thinking."

"He can't see what I'm thinking." Neji corrected.

She gave him a look and he cleared his throat letting her continue. "If you go out there before you are fully prepared to do so people will not hesitate to attack you. You can't let them have that chance to."

Neji frowned sitting back. "I don't know what to do Sakura. How can I get them to trust me?"

"Well, Hashirama is a very loyal guy, you have to show your loyalty and he will definitely be on your side."

That was easier said than done. Hashirama was loyal to werewolves and he had a loyalty not just to them but also to vampires and humans. "Loyalty."

"You should get ready; the feast is going to start soon."

Neji looked at her. It was around six and he nodded. "What should I wear?"

"Something fancy, but not too fancy." She said with a smile. "Be comfortable."

He nodded standing up and walking with her upstairs. When they turned the corner they saw Naruto rubbing his head as he dragged his feet towards the bathroom. He was only wearing boxers and his hair was ruffled but Neji hardly noticed that. What stood out to Neji was the tattoo on Naruto's left back.

It was a black circle of spark like patterns with words in Latin going around in the inside with a large paw print in the middle.

"Naruto! Put some clothes on!" Sakura snapped.

Naruto flinched rubbing covering his ears. "Sakura-chan, please don't yell, I'm right here."

They both approached him, Sakura ready to yell, but Neji moved closer to look at his tattoo. As he got closer he could see the Latin written on his back.

_Bestiam quia fortis est_

He translated it in his head before speaking it outside. "The beast that is brave?" He asked.

Naruto turn around to look at him before looking over his shoulder. "Oh, yeah that is what it says."

"Why did you get that?" Neji asked running his fingers over it. It jutted out of his skin and as he rubbed his fingers over it he felt a wave of heat coming off of it.

"It's the mark of the protector." Sakura said. "The werewolf version of it."

"Sasuke has one?" Neji asked.

Naruto yawned nodding. "Yeah…I'm tired."

"Get up!"

Akamaru growled as he walked out of Kiba's room growling. Neji watched him as he snapped his jaw looking at Sakura but she hit him on the muzzle. "I'm not the one that forced you all to drink."

Hinata came out of her room, already dressed and Neji took a deep breath remember that was the reason he had come up here. The feast, he had to get ready.

* * *

Neji took a seat next to Naruto who was still rubbing his forehead. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes." Naruto said shaking his head. "Just need some water." He picked up a glass of water and drunk it down in a few gulps.

Neji nodded toying with the end of his black shirt he was wearing. He was wearing light pants and a long sleeve button up shirt under a white vest.

People were already taking their seats or entering the dining room slowly, trying to get a seat closest to Hashirama. He sat at the head of the table with Mito on her left and his brother on the right. Neji didn't sit too far from them, but he still felt uneasy about sitting at the table. He hadn't talked to Hashirama after what they had argued about yesterday and he wasn't sure he wanted to talk to the man. He only seemed worried about werewolves and not about the other races around them.

"To the feast!" Hashirama said holding up his wine glass. Everyone followed, Neji held his up much slower. "And to our honored guest."

Neji meet eyes with Hashirama who smirked at him. "Let this be the beginning of our new found friendship."

Neji looked at him before nodding. "Cheers." He said.

"Cheers!" Everyone yelled clinking their glasses and mugs together.

Neji sipped at his wine, feeling how warm it was going down his throat, despite the glass being cold. It tasted sweet and thick and before he could give it much thought, he had finished the whole glass. He blinked looking at it before it was filled up again by a maid as well as a plate of food.

"You don't have to eat everything." Naruto said. "This is a ten course meal."

Neji stared at him. "T-ten course?"

"We sort of don't eat during the winter, kind of like hibernating, but we don't sleep all winter. We eat a lot before winter and after winter." Naruto said.

Neji looked down at the light salad on his plate and the fact that not many people were actually eating it. It didn't stay in front of him long till it was gone and replaced with meat. Now everyone began to eat with gusto.

He made sure to pace himself as he ate slowly at the food in front of him before a loud voice made him look up. "So, you're the new half-blood." A blond woman said. She had large breast and was flushed from the alcohol she was drinking. She had a similar tattoo as Naruto right on her breast and Neji tried not to look at it so much. "Smaller then I remember, aye Jiraiya."

Neji looked to the man next to her. He had long white hair in a ponytail and was blatantly staring at her cleavage before he turned his eyes away and gazed at Neji. This was the second past half-blood that Neji was meeting. Two in the same day, it felt almost impossible.

"Hyuga Neji, I am very impressed that you have made it this far as a half-blood. You should be applauded for you hard work."

"I couldn't do it without Kakashi and his friends." Neji said looking at Jiraiya.

"Kakashi? How is that sly perverted vampire?" Jiraiya smiled at him.

Neji nodded his head. "He's okay, alive and still helping."

"I don't doubt it." Tsunade said. "He hasn't changed much over the years, has he Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "Not at all. But listen here kid, coming from experience you should watch your back."

Neji blinked. "Watch my back? Why?"

"History has a tendency to repeat itself. And from past results it seems to be true, we have a tendency to put our trust in people that will back stab us anyway." He picked up his cup and moved it around, making the liquid move in circle. "It's seems we are always killed by our makers or our protectors."

"Sasuke and Naruto would never do that." Neji said. Though the thought of the human protector had him worried. Mito was killed by a human, was it her protector. "Who killed you?"

"That snake, Orochimaru." Jiraiya growled. "A silver bullet through the heart."

"Were you fighting for werewolves?"

"I didn't care. If humanity was supposed to die then I should stop it from happening. Why did it have to be my job just because I was both halves of the top races on the planet? He didn't like my let-things-flow philosophy and didn't very much want to deal with me any longer."

"I didn't like it either." Tsunade said, sounding suddenly sober. "The world was on your shoulders."

"Yeah, and I rather your legs were on my sh-" Before he could finish Tsunade grabbed him and put him into a head lock. The table erupted with cheers and laughter; the first fight of the evening, Naruto had warned him there would be many.

* * *

After many more fights and the children were ushered home to bed Neji was beginning to see that everyone else was either out cold on the table or drinking and singing, not aware of anything else going on around them.

He elbowed Naruto who was still eating, trying to beat Kiba in who could eat the most meat and not throw up or bite of their fingers. Naruto had almost done it twice already.

Naruto looked at him before nodding at the way Neji looked at him and they both stood. Kiba didn't bother to care, taking it as Naruto giving up and he as the winner, now giving his undivided attention to Akamaru and his cousin.

He wasn't really sure how he felt about leaving his cousin with Kiba but he was sure she was in good hands. She wasn't drinking but she did look ready to sleep.

Neji followed Naruto out of the dining hall and walked quickly with Naruto's large steps. The blond was beginning to strip his clothes as he walked down the hall towards the front door changing into a werewolf. "I'm taking some food." Neji said. "Since you said no one would be there…I thought they might be hungry." Neji said grabbing his coat and put the napkin he had been filling with food in his pocket before headed opened the door before Naruto brushed against him.

Naruto just nodded his head before Neji climbed up on him and rode Naruto all the way to the Kennel. It was empty as Naruto had told him. He climbed off slowly and Naruto stood up. Neji tried the door, it was heavy and he almost slipped in some snow before Naruto caught him easily with one hand, lifting Neji up and wrapping his hand around his back and pulling him out the way. He opened the door with one hand.

"Only a werewolf can open it." Neji said nodding, getting how it worked. He looked back at Naruto. "Stay here, in case someone else comes."

Naruto whined. "Neji…"

"I'll be careful."

Neji scratched the back of his ear before he slipped inside. It was a small room with an empty desk sitting and waiting for the guard to return. There was nothing else about the Kennel that stood out and for a moment he wasn't sure this was the right place.

"Door." Naruto said.

Neji looked back at him to see him pointing to a door that Neji couldn't very well see in the dark. He ran his hand over the wall, feeling for a door when he pressed his hand against something and a door slid open to the side. It led down stairs and Neji looked back at Naruto. He gave him a nodded before he descended downstairs.

It was dark, and he used his hand to rub against the wall so he wouldn't fall. The stairs were long and felt like he was walking towards hell as it got hotter around him. As he got closer to the end there was a light and the sound of animals bounced off the walls.

He stopped and stood at the door way, looking down the hallway of doors where the sound of wolves growling and barking rang all around him. There was light in the hall but in the rooms it all seemed to be dark. He moved towards one and slid open the window.

A werewolf snapped out, his muzzle sticking out and trying to get him. He backed up looking at the werewolf as it tried desperately to get to him, his arm hanging out and trying to grab him. Neji pressed against another door and he let out a breath.

When the werewolf pulled his arm back in, Neji shut the window quickly. He leaned against the door, feeling the werewolf hitting against it, trying to get at him. He sounded in pain and Neji frowned. The thought of what his father went to made his heart clench.

He headed down the hall listening to everything around him. He could hear some of them already changed into werewolves while others were in the middle of being changing from either a werewolf or from a human.

He came to a one that was relatively quiet and he pressed his ear to it. Using his werewolf hearing he tried his best to block out the other noises as he listened to a heartbeat and ragged breathing inside. He slid open the window slowly. "Ed?"

"Hey, over here."

Neji turned around to another door at the end of the hall. A metal hand was waving to him, the window open. Neji stepped away from the door and began to head towards Ed something grabbed him, pulling his hood. He stopped and turned around to see a hand and it let go of him and Neji fully turned to face it. It was in the middle of changing, nails growing into sharp claws and the bones breaking as they extended and the hand became large.

Neji frowned, grabbing hold of it, and hearing a low noise that was the mix of a growl and a whine. Neji tighten his hold of the hand. "You'll be okay, you can survive this." Neji said. He leaned closer and kissed the werewolves fingers. "You are in control."

He let the hand go before it began to twitch. They pulled back into the cell and Neji slowly closed the window. He walked over to the door where Ed was in. It was unlike the others and he opened the door to see it lead to a cell. Ed was sitting on the floor, his metal arm off. He looked around but could not see his brother anywhere.

"Where is your brother?" Neji asked looking around.

He looked at the armor in the corner of the room. The arms and legs were missing and the head was detached from the body. He went up and picked it up. He turned it around in his hand, looking inside to see a symbol.

From the smell and color it was written in blood and it was a circle with what looked like a flame in the middle. He brought it closer and put his thumb on it. "Don't touch it!"

Ed and another voice yelled at him. He jumped almost dropping it. He looked around only seeing Ed who was standing up and glaring at him. "Put him down!"

"Him?"

He looked at the helmet, turning to look at its face. "Um…hello."

Neji stared at it before he put it back on top of the armor body. "What are you?"

"It's alchemy." Ed said.

Neji nodded. "Alchemy? You brought this armor to life…I thought it was your brother."

"He is."

Neji blinked and stood up looking at Ed. He sat down against the wall holding his arm. "How?"

"Roy didn't tell you?"

Neji shook his head. "Does it have to do with you wanting to find Tibult?"

"Yeah, I need to get my brothers body back and that vampire has what I need."

"What do you need?"

Ed looked away and Neji went into his pocket. He pulled out the napkin and went to the cell putting it on the floor and opening it. "How can I help you if I don't tell me why you need Tibult? What if you hurt him? And I need him."

"I need him more!" Ed snapped.

"Brother…maybe you should tell him."

Neji looked at him before looking at Ed. He sat down in front of him waiting. "We tried to bring our mother back…and it failed."

"Bring her back…with Alchemy?"

"Human transmutation." Ed said. "Using the basic material that would make up a human and with our blood to bring our mother back…but it didn't work. I lost my leg and my brother lost his body."

Neji looked over at his brother before looking back at Ed. "What about your arm?"

"I gave it up to so I could put Al's soul in that armor."

"So why do you need Tibult?"

"He has the Philosopher stone; it can help me get our bodies back to how they are supposed to be."

Neji nodded watching Ed eat in a hurry. He wasn't sure if Tibult would do it freely for a human like Ed but he wanted to help them. Maybe if he talked to Tibult he would do it for him. "How did you get up here?"

"I followed you." Ed said looking away like it was nothing.

Neji took a deep breath looking at the lock. Didn't look like it was anything he couldn't just break. "Can you get out of here quietly?"

"No, he cannot."

Neji turned and stared up at Hashirama. He was glaring down at him and Neji expanded his hearing to hear what sounded like Naruto being held down. Growling lowly and trying to fight against something or someone.

Neji stared at Hashirama who closed his eyes. "Care to explain to me why you are down here?"

"You have to let them go."

"No, I don't. And we've been over this before why he is here."

"You can't keep him here." Neji snapped.

"I did not invite you here to argue with my word. You have no power here and I expect you to remember you place."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "My place…I have no place, and that lets me see things as they should be. Let them go now or I will make you let them go."

"Make me?" Hashirama growled. "You are nothing but a puppy here."

He stood over Neji but the Halfling stood his ground. He stared up at Hashirama and he growled as well. "Tobirama."

"Yes?" Tobirama asked.

"Prepare Neji's things; he will be leaving early with his kind that he loves shortly." Hashirama turned around and headed out.

Neji watched him go slowly realizing what he had done. He may have just caused an enemy with Hashirama.

* * *

"Why aren't we going with you?" Naruto snapped looking between Neji and Hiashi.

"Hashirama-sama does not want Neji here." Hiashi said. "And as much as we hold our loyalty to Neji he has no right to do anything against Hashirama. He is our leader as much as Neji is."

"But we can just let Neji go!" Naruto snapped.

"I want you guys to stay."

"What!?"

"To be on my side." Neji said looking at Naruto. "To show Hashirama that I'm not against him, that I'm not going to drag you with me when this is your tradition, your heritage, Naruto your family is here, I can't take you with me."

Naruto frowned and Gai slapped a hand on Neji's back almost making him fall over. "A wise choice. We will show Hashirama your kindness by praising you in your absence."

Neji nodded his head. "Thank you…I'll see you in France."

Hinata kissed his cheek and he grabbed his bag meeting Ed and Tobirama and other werewolves waiting. Al was there in a box and a sled that he was sitting on was there. There were dogs attached to it.

"We will take you back into town." Tobirama said.

Neji nodded taking a seat on the sled in front of Al while Ed stood on the back. "We will clear a path for you."

"Okay."

"You are doing the right thing."

Neji looked at Tobirama. "I am?"

"Showing your loyalty, my brother prides in those who keep their loyalties to whichever cause. He will learn his mistake soon."

Neji nodded before the doors were opened and they were off.

* * *

"I hate flying." Ed said tightening his seat belt on him.

Neji shook his head. "It's okay, everything will be fine, and if it's not you can just use alchemy to make it better right?" Neji asked.

Al was under the plane in his box as a luggage and while this wasn't the plane that had taken him here and he was feeling the difference. On the last plane he was surrounded by red shield members with a red shield pilot but this was a regular plane taking him to France. He knew no one here and no one knew who he was either. So everything was good.

They had been on the plane for a few hours now and he knew Kakashi would know by now that he was on his way back. He wondered if he would be angry with him and the thought of disappointing the man really made him sad. It seemed the moment he met the man he got this father figure waving off of him. He seemed to always look out for Neji and that feeling was something he missed with his father.

He was pulled out of his musing when he heard what sounded like an erratic heartbeat. He looked at Ed but it wasn't his heartbeat. Sure he was nervous but this heartbeat was all over the place. He looked behind him searching for it when he saw a guy staring right at him. When their eyes meet he looked away quickly, his heartbeat speeding up.

"That guy…something is off." Neji said.

"What guy?" Ed asked sitting up.

Neji faced forward. "There is a guy whose heartbeat is all over the place."

"I'm sure that's just me." Ed said rubbing his hand over his face.

"It's not." He looked back and the guy looked away again. "He keeps staring at me."

"Well you do keep looking back at him."

Neji shook his head. "That's not it." If only Sasuke was here, he could read his mind and tell him what the guy was thinking. "I think he's planning something."

"Excuse me."

Neji turned around to look at the man. He was standing in the aisle and was crying. He opened his shirt showing off the bomb he had strapped to his chest. "I'm so sorry."

A woman screamed before he pressed the button and Neji was surrounded by a bright light.

* * *

Kakashi was not happy. Anger was building inside of him quickly with every passing minute the information piled onto to him.

Roy had not only informed him of one of his subordinate had possible gone after Neji to the Winter Fortress but compared to the other information Roy had graciously handed over that was nothing. What bothered him more were the weapons his Alchemist friends were making. Able not to just kill vampires but also werewolves. It was still in beta but many of the nations were allying themselves with Hunters. Possible the ones that had been at school with Neji. Kaien was on it to find out more but the needed England on their side to keep those weapons from being turned onto them.

The next information came from Hiashi, informing him that Hashirama had kicked Neji out of the Winter Fortress and was now on his way back to France. It was more than likely that Hashirama would not be their ally.

If that wasn't enough to make his blood boil Joel all but dragged him into the living room to show him a news channel about a plane crash over the Ukraine. A plane that had come from a town in Siberia that was heading to France and that the New Vatican Order were already on the scene to check it out in case it was vampire or werewolf related.

It was enough for Kakashi to break the phone in his hand. His anger was not soothing over even with Tibult playing the piano in the background. "Enough of that." Kakashi growled.

"No." Was all Tibult said, as he continued to play the piano.

"I'm going." Sasuke said.

"Saya and the others are closer, especially if that is the plane Neji was on. They will find him and take him to Rome." Joel said.

"We can't let them have him." Ino said. "They'll kill him."

"I know." Kakashi said.

"We have to get him."

"I know." Kakashi growled.

Tibult suddenly stopped play the piano. "Rome…"

They turned to him. "What about it?"

"My heart is in Rome."

"We are going now." Sasuke growled.

Kakashi took a deep breath. "We don't know if he is there yet."

"Then let's go to the Ukraine."

"That would waste time, especially if he is not there." Shikamaru pointed out.

"I have good news." Iruka said.

They turned to look at him. "Mina is forming a treaty with England."

Kakashi nodded to Iruka. That was good news, he was waiting for that. "Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru go to Ukraine. Joel, we are going to have to move to England and contact our young friend."

"Yes." Joel said walking off pulling out his phone.

"Tibult, I will take you to Rome."

"Perfect." Tibult said.

"Fine, let's go." Sasuke said as he left with Ino and Shikamaru. Kakashi went to Iruka and cupped the back of his head kissing his forehead.

"Go to Russia, and wait for Naruto and the others. We need Hashirama on our side, do what you can't so he will."

"Yes." Iruka kissed him on the lips and left.

"Shall we go Tibult." Kakashi said looking next to him where Tibult now stood.

"I was waiting for you."

* * *

Neji slowly opened his eyes. There was a dull ringing in one of his ears while the other sounded stuffed with cotton balls. As his senses finally came back to him he was beginning to feel a great pain on his side.

He looked down, staring at the piece of shrapnel that was sticking through his side and out of his back. He grabbed hold of it trying to pull it out but he groaned loudly in pain. He clenched his jaw as he let it go. He turned his head to look at Ed but he wasn't in his seat.

Keeping his hand around his would he unbuckled his seat belt and fell to the ground. He fell on his side and yelled in pain. Tears filled his eyes at the pain and he grabbed hold of the shrapnel. He had to get it out of him.

"Father Abel, another survivor is over here." A woman said near Neji's left.

He looked to see a woman with red hair and blue eyes rushed over to him. She was carrying a white box with a red cross on it and was dressed as a nun. Neji stared at her before taking a deep breath and yanking the shrapnel out of him.

"Stop! What are you doing?!"

"Ester, get away from him."

Neji lifted himself up on his knees. That voice sounded familiar and he turned his head to look at the one of the men from the train. The one with glasses and long grey hair. Neji stared at him before he fell forward, his eyes no longer staying up.

* * *

Ed slowly opened his eyes feeling like he could fall asleep any minute now. He closed his eyes, feeling that maybe it was a good idea to go back to sleep when cold water splashed in his face. "Get up."

Ed sat up shocked, staring at Roy, before it turned to a glare. "What the hell was that for!?"

"You've been asleep for three days." Roy said putting the bucket down and snapping his fingers, lighting a candle. "And you have some explaining to do as why you are here in Rome, and not in Egypt."

Ed blinked. "Rome?" The thought of the plane crash came to him and he jumped. "Where are Al, and Neji?"

"So, you did follow him." Roy crossed his arm after he lit another candle.

"Where is Al?"

"I'm here brother." Ed squinted in the dark to see his brother.

"Why is it dark in here?"

"I very much hate the light."

That voice. Ed turned around quickly and looked and stared at the vampire he had been searching for. He was sitting by the fireplace, starting at his dark nails.

Ed growled. "You…"

"You were looking for me weren't you?" Tibult stood up, and headed towards Ed. "That is why you followed him to Siberia and almost got yourself killed by werewolves." He moved one of the candles to the center of the table and turned it around in a small angle. "Barbaric bunch."

"Where is it?" Ed snapped.

"Where is what?" Tibult asked standing right in front of him.

"The stone."

"That doesn't matter right now." Ed turned to a man with silver hair, standing by the door. "For right now you are going to help us get Neji back."

"Get him back? Where is he?" Ed turned to look at him.

"The Vatican."

* * *

Neji opened his eyes staring up at the ceiling above. He tried to sit up but something was keeping him lying down. He looked at the restrains around his wrist and torso and legs, keeping him lying down. He pulled on them hard trying to get out when the door opened.

"I can handle it Father Tres."

"Negative, I am supposed to be in the room in case of violence action."

"He won't, he's just a boy."

"Negative, he is a monster, designed to kill all of humanity."

"Father Tres, just wait out here."

The door closed and the man with long silver hair turned to him. "Hello, I'm glad you are awake, my name is Father Abel Nightroad." Abel smiled at him before he approached.

He grabbed the end of Neji's shirt and Neji tried to pull away, to get away from whatever he was going to do. "Please calm down; I just want to check your wound."

He lifted Neji's shirt. "It's seems to have fully healed." Abel said sounding extremely happy about that. He put down Neji's shirt with a smile and Neji looked at him, listening to everything around him.

He was still tapping into his werewolf side and his hearing had becoming tenfold. While it seemed that he couldn't hear what was outside the building he could hear tons of people walking around above and below him. He could hear heart beats and tons of people talking all at once, and the longer he laid there it only got louder.

He cringed turning his head as he pulled at the restrains. The door wasn't all the way closed, there was a small crack and that was making all the difference. He pulled harder trying to cover his eyes. "P-please…close the door."

"The door? It is close."

"All the way." He growled through his clench teeth. Camera flashing and people talking excitedly. Abel's footsteps were louder and the door was finally shut fully.

It helped slightly but he could hear people talking…about him. He turned his head to look behind him and at the two way mirror staring back at him. He could hear their heart beats as they talked.

"_This is the all mighty half-blood prince! He's a fucking kid." A man's voice barked out._

"_A kid indeed. Half vampire, half werewolf, all wrapped in what looks to be human. How exciting?" Another man said. He sounded very intrigued by just staring at him._

"_But he looks so…innocent." It was that girl that he met at the crash. Her name…Ester._

"_Looks can be very deceiving." An older woman said._

"Is there something I can get you?" Abel asked him.

"What do you want?" Neji asked pulling at the restrains.

"I would like to talk to you, that's all."

"_Why is Abel in there alone? What if he kills him?"_

"I wouldn't do that." Neji found himself saying.

Abel looked at him. "Wouldn't do what?"

"_Can he hear us?"_

"Yes, I can. There are four of you, two females thwo males all increasing their heart rate as I talk about them."

Abel looked at the mirror before down at Neji. "How can you hear that?"

Neji opened his mouth to say something when he listened to Abel's heartbeat. It was slow, taking ten seconds between each beat. "Your heart rate is slow…"

He looked up at Abel who put a hand on his heart. "It is!" He sounded shocked.

Neji nodded. "And you smell…different…"

That seemed to gain a reaction, one that brought slight anger and sadness to his eyes. "Different…"

Neji nodded again. "Yes…like a…a…lollipop."

Abel stared at him before smiling bright. "A lollipop! You think I smell like a lollipop! That's amazing do you think I taste like a lollipop as well."

"_This guy is asking to be killed."_

Neji had to agree. He did sound like he was asking for it. "I don't think so."

Abel frowned, looking very disappointed. "I didn't get your name."

"Neji."

"Neji, would you like something? Are you thirsty, or hungry?"

He was both, but he wanted blood and he doubted that was something Father Abel would get him. "Do you have something sweet, like chocolate?"

"Yes, I'll get right on that."

He left and Neji flinched expecting a rush of sound but nothing came. He let out a breath. He could hear them moving to another room and he followed them. They were down the hall, what sounded like four doors down from the echoing off the open doors.

"_He can't hear us here do you think?" Ester asked._

"_It's hard to say." Abel said._

"_So, what do you think?"_

_Abel sighed. "I think…there has to be a mistake. He's so…sweet."_

"_And he didn't ask for any blood, and we really don't even know what the Half-Blood Prince looks like." Ester tried again._

"_Is there a way to tell?"_

"_His blood, we have to see his blood." Abel said. "If I can get a smell of it, I will be able to tell."_

Why would he be able to tell? For humans it smelt just like blood…unless he wasn't a human? Maybe a half vampire or werewolf. He was leaning towards vampire because he could of the train. He heard him speak Romanian on the top of the train and only vampires could understand that so it had to-

Wait that didn't matter. If they cut him just to make him bleed any vampire around would be able to smell him, and he wasn't sure how long he had been out but if Kakashi and the others weren't around there was no way for them to know he was here.

He pulled at the restrains harder till he heard a ripping. With one hard yank he tore his right up. The straps still around his wrist but torn at the end. He grabbed the other one pulling it completely off of him.

"_So that is what we are going to do? Cut him open so Abel can smell his blood?"_

"_That is the plan."_

He got his feet out and he landed on the floor when the door opened and he stared at the robot from before. "Leaving is prohibited." He lifted his gun. "Return to bed."

Neji stared at him, the others didn't seem to notice and he took a step back towards the bed. He grabbed hold of it tapping into his werewolf side and grabbed hold of the edge before he turned it around and tossed it at the robot.

It was a direct hit and stronger then he thought as the robot was slammed with the bed and they both were lunched out into the hall. Neji took a few seconds to admire his new strength before rushing out. Down the hall they had noticed and Abel stared at him.

"Neji, wait!" Abel yelled but Neji turned and ran down the hall.

Bullets began to fly and one slid past his knee. He fell, grabbing hold of it as blood slowly began to ooze out. The smell filled the air and he heard Abel gasp. He turned around and looked at him before he stood up and turned the corner and ducked into a room.

He locked the door behind him as he grabbed his knee. He looked around for an escape but this was a closet. He growled grabbing the air vent and pulling it off in one sharp tug. He climbed in just as the door was yanked open. He crawled through the air vent and turned the corner right as a shot rang through it. It bounced off the walls and the ringing made him cover his ears.

He stopped moving as the ringing made his head spin.

"Tres, stop, you'll kill him." Abel said.

Neji started to crawl again. He tapped into his vampire side to stop the pain in his head at all the sounds echoing off the walls. He couldn't hear them but he stopped his heart and slowly stopped his breathing as he calmed down.

It would have been cold in here but it felt comfortable. Once he got enough space, he sat up some and tore open his jeans to look at his wound. It wasn't a big cut, but it was bleeding and was healing slowly. He needed blood.

He reached into his pockets, searching for anything. They had his phone and Kai's phone, and everything else he need. He tore off the end of his jeans and ripped it into shreds. He rubbed some into his blood and held them in his mouth as he wrapped up his wound with another one after he had soaked six strips in his blood.

He crawled towards where the air was blowing and he tied them, sending the smell of his blood throughout the building, if Abel could smell it up here, this would keep them searching as it would be everywhere. He had to find a phone.

He crawled away from the blowing air and looked through vents to see what rooms he was passing. Most of them were empty or filled with rooms with desk, like a school. A bunch of the room was filled with boxes, uses and storage and he came to a room with weapons.

He was about to pass another storage room when he heard a beating. He stopped and looked in the room. It was faint and sounded barely there but it was there. He couldn't smell anyone in the room but someone had to be.

He grabbed the vent with both hands, bending them apart to give him space. It wasn't a lot and he had to squeeze out and before he fell on his head his instincts took over and he did a backflip and landed on his feet, kneeling down.

He stood up and stopping his own heart so he could listen. It was here, something was here. Again he acted on instincts as he moved around the room, tearing boxes open and dumping all that was in it out. Most of the boxes were filled with books or scrolls or paintings. All looked priceless but he paid no mind to these things, even when he tore one of the books open, in hopes to see what was inside, hoping what he was looking for was here.

He came to a box and he heard it. The beating of a heart. He tore it opened and looked at a wooden box. It looked old with a rusting lock on it. He grabbed hold of it and yanked it off before a new sound came to him: the door knob turning.

He quickly rushed over, pressing against it, right as it opened. "Neji, are you in there?" Ester asked.

Neji turned his head to the door and decided to let her in. He moved and stood behind the door as she entered the room, gun first. He wrapped his arm around both of hers and grabbed the gun turning them both around, pressing his back to her chest, and slammed her against the wall. She pulled the trigger and a shot rang out. There was no chance it went unheard, and he slammed his head back against hers knocking her unconscious against the wall.

He let her go and put the box down as he knelt down in front of her body. He grabbed the gun, slipping it in his jeans behind his back and went through her pockets, finding a phone. He grabbed it and slipped it into his pocket and grabbing the box. "I'm sorry." He said.

He closed the door right as someone turned the corner. "Hey you-"

A shot rang out and Neji stared shocked as the gun in his hand began to smoke. He dropped the gun as the body on the floor began to bleed, coating the floor in blood. Red, crimson, blood that made his mouth water. He swallowed looking at it; he was so thirsty. He walked towards the body reaching out to it when he saw his hand. His nails were black and his skin was paler than usual.

He flinched watching as his hand went back to normal quickly and he looked at the body. He shook his head running around it, careful not to step in the puddle before he ran off. What was happening to him? He killed a guy and the only thought he had for him was that his blood looked tasty.

He pulled out the phone as he raced down the hall. He heard people coming and he turned the corner, pressing against the wall holding the phone to his chest as men past. They would find the body, the human body that he killed and would think he was a monster. A monster…

"Who is this?"

Neji tighten his hand on the phone before he brought it to the ear. "K-Kakashi."

"Neji, where are you?"

"I don't know." Neji said looking around the corner to see the hall was empty. "But the people from the train are here and I…I killed someone."

"You have to find a place to tell me where you are."

Neji pressed for the elevator he came to. "I'm underground…but I'll figure something out."

"We are in Rome."

"Ed!" Neji turned around remember the boy. "I-I have to find Ed."

"He is here, Neji, you might be in Rome as well, but I need your exact location."

Neji nodded turning as the elevator opened and he turned to face it before a loud bang hit him in the right shoulder. He dropped the box and phone and fell to his side, grabbing hold of his shoulder that was beginning to burn. He screamed in pain as he heard footsteps behind him.

"That's how you do it."

Neji opened one of his eyes, looking up at a man with wavy black hair and an icy blue eye. His right eye was covered with an eye patch. He had a cowboy hat on with a cigarette hanging from his mouth as he looked down at Neji. He rested a shot gun on his shoulder. "You aren't using the resources we gave you."

Neji turned around to his knees as he held onto one his wounded shoulder. The man kicked him back down before picking up the phone. "Who is this?"

He got a dial tone and he tossed the phone. "Call the number back and find out where it came from, and put this back where it belongs."

He kicked over the box and it fell open, a heart rolled out. It looked and sounded to be made of china glass but it was beating and was slightly see-through. Neji stared at it, something was in it, it looked like a key and he suddenly knew what it was, Tibult's heart.

He tapped into his vampire side and acted quickly, letting his instincts take over. He tripped up the man grabbing hold of the heart. When the man pulled the trigger he moved it just in time to shot one of the men, sending him flying to the others.

He put his strength in his arm and lifted the man up and threw him towards the man taking his gun away from him. He flipped it over, holding the handle and prepared to fire but stopped as pain waved off of his shoulder. He dropped it and stepped back into the elevator just as it closed. He pressed the button to the floor above him before he rested back against the wall.

His shoulder was bleeding heavily and pouring down his arm. The elevator stopped and he shot his hand through the controls, pulling out wires, keeping the door closed before he let himself fall to his knees. He could hear them, on the other side of the door waiting for him and he was wounded and tired and quickly running out of blood.

He felt a sharp pulse in his hand and he looked at the heart. It was softening up as his blood pooled into his hand. The heart was absorbing his blood and was beating slightly. He suddenly heard screaming and he looked up at the door.

He could hear blood being shed and screams of pain and agony. There were gun shots ringing out and he rested against the back of the elevator. Who this was…he would have to face them. Fight them off as they were more than likely going to try and kill him.

Something hit against the door and he jumped before something grabbed the doors, prying them open and he let go of the heart, holding up the gun as best as he could. As the door opened he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger crying out in pain as his arm was lifted forward.

"Now, we don't want to do that."

He opened his eyes to see Kakashi holding up the gun towards the air. "K-Kakashi." Neji said letting his hand let the gun go. His vision blurred but he could see he wasn't alone. When his vision cleared he looked up as Kakashi picked him up while Tibult also walked in.

"He will attract a lot of attention." Tibult said as he picked up his heart. He slipped his fingers into the heart and pulled out the key, his heart healing itself once his fingers were removed. "We can go."

"Everyone, get ready." Kakashi said to his ear piece.

"Roger." Shikamaru said.

"This is going to be big." Ino said.

"We are waiting for you." Ed said.

"Get him here." Sasuke said.

Neji opened his eyes at Sasuke's voice. "S-Sasuke…"

"Let's go." Kakashi said running out with Tibult.

"FREEZE!"

They stopped as spot lights landed on them and guns pointed toward them. Neji winced at the light and nuzzled his face into Kakashi's chest.

"Under the Vampire Hunter Association, the three of you are arrest and subject to extermination."

"Danzo." Kakashi said. "It is nice to see you, as well as you Sai."

"S-Sai." Neji said turning his head.

He could see Sai standing next to a man. Tibult blinked. "Vampire Hunters Association? I would like to see you try."

Kakashi stepped in his way, stopping him from going any further. "He can handle this."

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi turned his head as Kaien pushed through the crowd and ran right to him. "You are so cruel, sending me away from my daughter and son."

"This is important." Kakashi said. "As you can see Kaien, Neji is in need with help."

Kaien looked at Neji before turning back to look at the crowd behind them. "Vampire Hunter Association, I see." He fully turned to face them.

"Kaien Cross, the traitor." Danzo said.

"I'm not traitor." Kaien said pulling out his ponytail and putting his glasses into his coat pocket. "I just know which battle is worth fighting for."

"This human can handle this?" Tibult asked.

"Of course." Kakashi said. "Cross here is very talented."

Tibult didn't say anything as he jumped off and Kakashi stepped up to Kaien. "We are relocating to England; our plane is leaving in an hour."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Kaien said.

"Ten minutes? You are getting pretty old."

Kakashi turned around to see a black haired man. Kaien looked back as well before at Kakashi. "Make it thirty."

Kakashi nodded before jumping off as well, after Tibult. There were shot firing at them before screams of pain.

As Kakashi ran on top of roof tops, a helicopter spot light followed them, but that was the least of his worries. Ino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke joined them, running alongside of them. "Get ready," Kakashi said "they will notice soon."

As the words left his mouth a vampire jumped in their way, trying to attack them. Ino rushed forward into action knocking them off the roof and any other vampire trying to run up to them. "Are you ready?"

"Of course." Sasuke growled as he ran alongside them. He dipped his fingers in Neji's wound, as well did the others. They split up, taking some of the vampires with them.

"He's quick." Tibult said.

Kakashi nodded as they slowed their run as Sai landed in front of them pulling out a sword. "I won't let you leave."

Kakashi opened his mouth to say something clever but Tibult spoke first. "Your face…your hair cut…and those eyes." Tibult said stepping up to him. Kakashi watched him before Tibult put a hand over his eyes before lifting his head, small sparkles around his amazed face. "It's all…in perfect symmetry."

Kakashi frowned looking at Tibult before at Sai. He didn't seem all to amuse as well. "I will kill the Half-Blood Prince." Sai growled.

Kakashi looked down at Neji. The young boy's grip on his shirt was loosening and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He would last much longer if they didn't give him blood. He thought about killing this boy and feeding him to Neji but with the spot light trained on them the slightest move against humans would put Neji further away from his goal.

Kakashi sighed holding Neji in one arm as he pushed up his headband. "I suppose this is the only way."

He opened his eye staring at Sai who tried to move but was already stuck in his trap. Sai relaxed putting his sword away and standing up straight. "You will lead the Hunters away from the airport, and will give us a chance to go. You will not follow and you will stop all attack towards the plane."

"Yes…I will follow your orders directly." Sai jumped off and Kakashi grabbed Neji's hand. He pressed against the ring, hard enough for it to cut into his skin and begin to poison his blood stream.

Neji clenched his fist against Kakashi's shirt feeling the world around him going around him. He tried to tell Kakashi what was happening but his eyes were getting to heavy and his hand loosened up and slipped. He was having the familiar feeling of death embrace him.

XOXOX

Double update because I made you guys wait. Sorry about that but here you go. Please read and review and continue to enjoy! I like when you guys read and review my stories.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: For seventeen years of his life Neji had lived a perfectly calm life. Since birth he's live a perfectly safe life, not doing anything too dangerous or to extreme. But after being convinced to go to a club with his friends he finds his world turned upside down as he runs head first into a world full of werewolves and vampires and his true purpose of living.

Rating: M for blood and violence

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Blood + or Fullmetal alchemist or Black butler but I will damn well use my creative license and bring them all together!

XXX Chapter 10 XXX

* * *

_Everything was fuzzy and it looked like was underwater. It was hard to hear and even harder to see but he wasn't alone. His head was lifted up and he looked into Sasuke's eyes. "S…Sasuke."_

"_I have something for you." Sasuke said softly bringing up a glass, placing it to Neji's mouth and tipping it._

_Neji could smell blood and he opened his mouth letting the warm blood run over his tongue, and sending sparks along his taste buds. He tipped his head, trying to swallow more, some of it escaping his mouth and sliding out the corners._

"_Don't be greedy." Sasuke said leaning closer. He licked up Neji's chin, towards his mouth as he let the glass go. His body felt like it was getting ten times colder, and he shivered at Sasuke's touch. He wanted to taste it, taste him, and taste the blood he so eagerly took from Neji._

_He turned his head towards Sasuke sticking out his tongue towards the vampire. He could taste the blood on his taste buds as he closed his eyes as their lips met in a kiss, getting lost in the chilling taste of Sasuke and the blood mixing together making his heart stop._

_He ran his tongue over Sasuke's teeth, he pressed his tongue against Sasuke's fang, just enough to cut it and letting Sasuke taste his blood. Sasuke tighten his hold against the back of Neji's neck, making the boy moan. He opened his eyes slightly looking at Sasuke. Blood and desire, mixing together made him feeling dizzy…it made his eyes feel heavy again. It felt like bliss._

"_Wake up soon." Sasuke said as he broke the kiss. "Your clothes are in the chair."_

_Neji sat up slightly, watching Sasuke leave before he suddenly felt tired again._

He snapped his eyes open and sat up, the door shutting quickly. Someone was just here…but he wasn't sure where here was. He looked around the room spotting many things that looked Victorian and out of date but still beautiful.

He slipped out of bed. He was only in his boxers and there were bandages around his shoulder and over his knee with an IV connected to his arm, pumping blood into his body. He pulled it out; taking the bag and ripping it open, sucking out the blood directly. It wasn't warm but it wasn't totally cold and he drunk it down quickly.

He wasn't sure why he was so thirsty but drinking it directly filled half of his growing hunger. He noticed the clothes on the chair and he blushed. That…wasn't a dream?! Sasuke had been here and they…

He covered his face and let himself drop to his knees. Why had he acted like that…and thinking about it again was making his face heat up, all the way up to his ears. "What's happening to me?" He asked looking at his hands.

There was blood on his hands and an empty blood bag in front of him, and he had drunk it like it was a bottle of water. He had killed someone and the only thing he thought about was drinking their blood. He was…losing his humanity.

He sat there for a while before putting a hand to his shoulder. It was healed and he pulled the bandages off his shoulder. No wound, no scar, and no resemblance of anything ever been wrong in the first place. The same went for his knee and he stood getting dressed, slipping into the white jacket before he opened the door.

He was in a mansion and it sounded quiet. The windows were open, letting the spring breeze blow through. He stared out the window, looking at fountain and clean cut hedges before he heard a noise.

He turned just in time to see three heads duck around the corner. Two blonds and a red hair girl. He could hear their small whispering about him._ "I don't think he saw us."_

He headed towards them and looked around the corner. "Can I ask you where I am?"

They screamed jumping back. The girl jumped back and ran into a table, knocking over a vase. The three of them ran away screaming and he frowned before looking at the vase. He put the table upright and got down on one knee and began to pick up the pieces of the vase. He wasn't sure whose house this was but he was sure they would not be happy about the vase being broken.

He pulled his hand away quickly watching as his finger started to bleed before it closed up. He really was a monster.

"I'm starting to think you like getting yourself hurt."

Neji looked as Sasuke got down on one knee in front of him and grabbed his hand. "I can't leave you alone for a second can I."

"S-Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked, licking up the blood off of his finger. "I should be careful; if I have any more I will go crazy."

Neji pulled his hand away quickly and they both stood. "Sasuke…where are we?"

"London." Sasuke said. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." Neji said following Sasuke down the hall and towards a grand staircase. "Why are we here…what about The Zoo?"

"We have allies here in London." Sasuke said as he began to walk down the stairs. "Mina and the Queen of England are on good terms. There is a treaty waiting to be signed between the two, but everything is at a halt; waiting for you."

"How long have I been asleep?" Neji asked following Sasuke.

"Five days."

Neji gasped. "F-five…"He stopped on a step, holding the shards of vase close to him. "Why was I out so long?"

"You lost a lot of blood," Sasuke said. "And it took us several bags of blood and some unfortunate cats and humans, to give you want you needed."

"H-Humans…" He let vase pieces fall from his arms. "I…killed…h-humans."

Sasuke turned to him and Neji found himself shaking. "I…K…killed-"

"Neji!"

Arms wrapped around his back and he fell forward towards Sasuke. The three of them fell forward down the stairs and Neji heard Sasuke growl under him. Neji completely understood. The weight on him was heavy and he turned his head, looking back at Naruto. "N-Naruto…"He groaned. "You're…heavy."

"Heavy?" Naruto blinked looking at him, like he didn't understand.

"Get off dumb ass." Sasuke snapped.

"Dumb ass!" Naruto yelled, right in Neji's ear. "I'm no dumb ass!"

"Naruto…please…"Neji groaned.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto jumped up, bringing Neji up as well. "I'm just happy to see you!" Naruto said.

"I thought…you were still in the Winter Fortress."

Naruto put his hands on his hips. "We only stayed till the end of the week. It's Saturday so we're back."

"How did it go?" Neji asked. "I mean…Hashirama isn't…

"Oh no, he was pissed." Naruto said waving his hand. "Super pissed off that you actually left, and then he got really upset and was pouting a lot during the rest of the week."

"Sounds like he's acting like a baby." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "He _is_ the one that kicked Neji out in the first place."

"And I didn't think he would go."

Neji turned around to look at Hashirama. "I honestly thought you would punch me into the wall, or suck my blood, but instead you showed me where your loyalty stands." He crossed his arms as he stood right in front of Neji before he slapped his hand on top of Neji's head. "Despite your one purpose of being here, to gain my loyalty, I feel the need to gain yours."

"Gain…my loyalty?" Neji asked.

"You're still just a child but you have the passion of wolf twice your age. I hope you have room for our loyalty." He held out his hand to Neji.

Neji took it. "I'm happy to have you help me."

"Not at all, you are helping me." Hashirama said kissing Neji's hand. "It's time for werewolves to spread out."

"I understand."

Naruto laughed. "That's so cute."

Neji tried to hold his blush back while Hashirama laughed. He slapped a hand on Neji's head again before turning him around towards a door. "I have a gift for you."

"A gift?"

"Two in fact, but you can pick which one you like more." Hashirama pushed him towards the door. Neji stumbled before he opened the doors to the parlor.

Standing there was Gai who was holding a long box, wrapped in green and orange wrapping paper. Neji came in heading towards him when the large werewolf dropped the box all together. It sounded heavy and Neji jumped looking down at it before up at Gai. There were tears in his eyes and before Neji could even open his mouth Gai was hugging him tightly.

"Um…Gai?" He blinked taking in his scent trying to breath. He smelt like sweat and Old Spice with a large hint of the wood.

"Neji."

Neji felt his heart skip a beat at the voice. "L-Lee?"

Lee was taller and stronger and alive. Lee lifted him up tightening Neji in his hold, hard enough to crack his back as he stood up and started to swing him around as he cried tears. "Neji-kun! My young friend! I have missed you from the bottom of my heart."

"Lee…you're a-"

"A proud werewolf."

Lee let him go and Neji turned to Gai who came to stand by Lee. He slapped his hand on his back as he stood there. "A werewolf? But I…couldn't save you."

"He did fall." Gai said. "But he did not die! While there were many broken bones and tons of blood, I was able to turn him into a werewolf just in time."

"That's the reason Gai was not able to join you, till Egypt." Hashirama said. "Lee here had to come to The Winter Fortress as he began to change. I have to admit I was not sure he would make it but in the end he really improved."

"It was you Neji-kun."

"Me?" Neji looked at Lee.

Lee nodded holding out his hand. "You told me I could survive this. That I was in control, even though I did not believe it myself, you helped me."

Neji took his hand remember. "That was…you."

Lee smiled, nodding happily. "Yes! I am sad to say I did not recognize you at first until I felt the waves of kindness you were sending my way, and then I knew, I knew you were the Neji that I had known! The Neji I went to school with."

Neji's smile slowly fell. He wasn't that Neji. That Neji didn't kill or crave blood. He wanted to go back to that Neji.

"So what's in the box?" Naruto asked at the door with Sasuke.

Lee sat Neji down while Gai picked up the present. He dumped it onto Neji's lap allowing the boy to struggle and hold it up. It was heavy and he had to reinforce his legs as werewolf to hold it up. He unwrapped it carefully before sliding the wooden door to the side open.

Lying inside of the box on top of a stack of hay was a sword. The blade was black and thicker than a normal sword. The handle was worn down and at the end were two leather straps that hung down with beads and feathers at the end.

"A sword." Neji said looking down at it.

Hashirama nodded picking it up with one hand. "You are probably not strong enough to carry it yet, but when you are you can use it to protect yourself."

Neji frowned. "I…" He probably couldn't refuse but the thought of having a weapon, besides the one he already was, made him unsure. "Thank you."

"Alright, come on." Naruto said. "It is breakfast time; your food is probably getting cold without you."

* * *

"Today's breakfast is an Egg Benedict with a side of fresh fruit and your choice of drink to have with it." Neji looked as the butler put down the plate in front of him before he looked up at him as he smirked. "Although I suggest you have the chocolate milk."

Neji nodded before the butler placed a glass of milk for him. Neji reached for the fork only to pull away sharply at the stinging pain. "Ah…"

"Silver." Kakashi said across from him.

"Sebastian." Neji turned to the head of the table where their host was sitting. Ciel Phantomhive interlaced his fingers as Sebastian took the silver.

"Terribly sorry, seems the silver has been placed out." He held out another fork to Neji.

Neji took it. "Thank you."

As his hand brushed against Sebastian's finger seemed to be a radiating cold from under his white glove. Neji watched him move. "What is that?"

"You mean this." Sebastian pulled his glove off slowly using his teeth showing Neji what was on his hand. It was a backwards star surrounded by sharp circle like Naruto with words in Latin around it.

_Diabolus est, qui callida_

"The Devil that is cunning." Neji said.

"Because the Devil is." Sebastian said. "Wouldn't you agree Sasuke?"

Neji looked at Sasuke who rolled his eyes. "It's the mark Neji." Sasuke said. "Of the Vampire Protector."

He looked at Sebastian who put his glove back on as he stood next to Ciel. The young vampire sipped at his tea. "You're a…"

"I was." Ciel said. "In 1887, though I did not know till I died a year later." He shot a glare towards Sebastian who stood there with a smile.

Neji looked towards Kakashi. "Why did you make it seem like I was the only one?"

"Because you are." Kakashi said. "Ciel, Mito, Jiraiya, and the other one are dead and did not fight for the reason you are fighting."

"You still could have told me." Neji snapped. "So I don't feel like I'm the only one going through this, that I'm the only one losing their…"He trailed off before looking down.

"Lose what?" Iruka asked.

"Nothing." Neji said pushing his food around. He wasn't hungry anymore.

Ino stood up. "Neji, you've never been to London, right?"

He looked up at her. "No."

"Then let's go."

She began to head to the door. Naruto and Sasuke stood up. "Where are you going?" They both snapped.

"Sight-seeing." Ino said. "Lee, come with us."

"Of course." Lee stood up and ran over to Neji and clapped his hands on his shoulder and stood him up. "London Neji! I've never been here Neji-kun."

Lee and Neji left with Ino and Sasuke snapped to look at Kakashi. "You are just going to let them go?"

"Of course." Kakashi said. "I know you can't read his mind but even I can just tell that he's upset."

"Upset about what?" Naruto asked sitting down.

Iruka sighed. "I hope Neji feels better."

"Ciel, do you know what Neji maybe going through?" Naruto asked.

"Why would I?" Ciel asked sipping his tea. "I knew nothing of what I was and spent the end of my life thinking my protector would eat my soul."

"I could not help but tease such a young boy. So angry, it was rather cute." Sebastian said.

Ciel's eyebrow twitched but he didn't respond to him. "Why didn't you tell him about…the others?"

"I see no reason to say anything because they all of course failed and died. What point is it to bring up the past?" Kakashi asked.

"Maybe if you did he wouldn't be as upset." Iruka said pulling Kakashi's ear.

"Whatever." Ed said with a sigh. "What are we doing here?"

"We? You are going back." Roy said.

Ed looked up glaring at him. "I'm not going back, Neji promised me to talk to Tibult in getting our body back."

Roy stood up. "This isn't about that! I told you already!"

"Roy, calm down." Kakashi said. "Edward and his brother can be very useful. Alchemy is very useful now a day, we can always use allies in this wart that is to come soon."

* * *

Ino drove them into town and Neji filled in Lee to what happened to Tenten.

"So…our little rose bud has bloomed into a vibrant thorn bush." Lee said.

"I guess." Neji said not sure if he could say it like that.

"She'll soon realize that was a mistake." Lee said. "All we need to do is sit down and talk to her!"

"I don't think we can." Neji said with a sigh. "She's a vampire…someone had to create hear…and it means someone can control her. Right Ino?"

Ino frowned. "Tenten has freewill, but she won't be able to go against her maker." Ino said.

"I don't care about that; I will rescue Tenten from this vampire who has taken her from us."

Neji looked at Lee before he smiled a little. He was glad to have the older boy here; he always had a way of making things seem alright.

An arm was suddenly around him and he looked at Lee who had grabbed him as well as Ino. "Look, a fairs wheel. Let's go!" He ran over carrying them towards the wheel.

"Oh Neji." Ino said as she looked over him. "We have to get you an outfit."

"An outfit for what?" He asked looking at her as Lee carried them both.

"There is a ball on Friday, you are going to meet the Queen, so the Treaty of Blood can be signed."

"A treaty."

She nodded. "Yeah. England is going to be our safe haven, for all vampire, werewolf, and humans. The other nations aren't so happy about it though."

"What is this ball for?"

"Peace." Ino said finally as Lee put them down. "And another reason." She winked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone knows about this." Ino said. "And we have an important person other than the Queen coming."

"Who is it?"

"Anko."

Neji looked Ino but she didn't say any more. The three of them got into one of the cars and road it together. "Anko is one of Orochimaru's many creations, he made her and she is on the guest list."

"How?" Neji asked.

"It's a trap." Ino said. "Anko may not be an important member of Orochimaru's war but she has something that we need."

"What?" Lee asked.

"A key." Ino said. "Like the one in Tibult's heart."

"A key in a heart?" Lee asked blinking.

Ino nodded. "The key unlocks Dracula's coffin."

"His coffin…but why are we going to open it?" Neji asked. "I thought he was our enemy?"

"He is." Ino said. "But we can kill him quickly with your blood, and if we get all of the keys we can find his location and kill him in one clean sweep." She sighed. "Though I'm not sure why Tibult's memory is sucks so much. He can't remember where the damn thing is anyway."

"I don't…want to kill."

"What?" Ino asked.

Neji frowned. "I don't want to kill."

"But…Dracula is a vampire, so he is already dead, right?" Lee asked.

"I'm a vampire to ass." Ino snapped.

"I killed someone in Rome." Neji said with a frown. "I didn't even think about it when I pulled the trigger and…when he fell all I wanted to do was drink his blood." He looked at his hands as they began to shake. "All I think about…is blood and I'm a monster I-"

A loud smack had him staring out the window. He put his hand on his cheek and stared at Ino. "You have some nerve Neji." Ino said. "Did you forget your mom was a vampire?! And half of the people helping you so far are vampires. We kill and drink blood; does that mean we are monsters too?"

Neji frowned. "I didn't mean it like that Ino." He dropped his hands turned to look out the window. "I'm supposed to bring everyone together but…I kill human and I drink their blood like it's nothing…how is that not a monster. I don't…know how to relate to humans…when I'm not human."

"Sure you are." Lee said.

Neji turned to look at him. "Just because you aren't a human when it comes to biology, you are a human because you care. Same goes for werewolves and vampire. We may be different species but we still share the same Earth and we can learn to be together. We just need someone to show us."

"You are that person Neji." Ino said.

"So, let's show these humans how great you really are." Lee said.

Ino smiled before holding out a phone. Neji looked at it before he picked it out of her hands. "All of our numbers are in it." Ino said. She held on to her necklace with a red gem. "Remember who your friends are Neji."

Lee nodded slipping into his leg warmer and pulled out a red bar holding it out. Neji nodded looking at his ring. "I will."

"Alright! Time to find you the perfect thing to wear!" She said with a smile.

"Dress up!" Lee said happily.

* * *

"Ah, just in time." Sebastian said at the door.

Neji looked up at the man. He had some of his hair push back and had glasses on and out of his butler outfit. Ino squealed at the sight. "You all are just in time for your lesson to begin."

"Lessons?" Ino asked.

"But of course, you don't expect to visit the queen without learning how to be respectable."

"We are respectable." Ino said.

"Oh…Are you my dear?" Sebastian lifted up her chin. She blushed red. "I'm sure a year under Kakashi's watch has taught you well, but not everyone is as well off as you."

Neji opened his mouth to say something when a book hit Sebastian on the back of his head.

"Why the hell do I need to walk with these damn books on my head!?" Naruto yelled.

"Because you walked like a monkey." Sasuke said.

"I walk like a monkey! Shikamaru isn't even walking." Naruto pointed out, waving his hands up in the air, hitting Ed in the face making him drop the books on his head.

"Hey, watch it!" Ed snapped. "Unlike you I was walking correctly."

"Brother please calm down." Al said.

"It's not my fault, I didn't see you there." Naruto yelled.

"What was that!? Did you just call me so short an ant could step on them!?"

"Maybe I did!" Naruto yelled.

Sebastian put a hand on his head. "The young master will not be happy if the mansion is destroyed."

He grabbed both Ed and Naruto holding them away as they tried to get to each other. Neji looked to see that Hinata was trying to get it as well while Shikamaru was sitting in a chair sleeping. Kai grumbled as his books fell and Saya was trying to help Riku keep his books on his head.

"Are we all invited?" Neji asked.

"Of course, The Queen has allowed as many to your company as you like." Sebastian said putting three books on Neji's head. "Now, let's see how you walk. We have much to do before you can meet the Queen."

* * *

"What are we doing?" Sasuke growled pulling at his tie before Sebastian hit his hand away. "We will test to see what you will do when it comes to meeting the Queen. And Mina here will be that Queen."

She smirked entering the room before sending a glare to Akira. He stared back at her before sighing. "The Queen is here."

They all looked ready before bowing or curtsy to her. "Although none of you are citizens of England it is not required to bow to her, though it will show respect."

Mina stood in front of Neji who took a deep breath. "Hello Your Majesty."

"Her Majesty, young prince." Sebastian said.

Neji nodded before looking at her. "Hello Her Majesty." He blinked unsure of what to do next so he reached his hand out only for Sebastian to smack it, hard. Naruto growled like a dog at the action but was ignored by Sebastian.

"Do not touch the queen or any of her family members. Wait for her to extend her hand first. Don't shake to hard or fast. Be nice and gentle as if she was made of glass."

Neji nodded. Mina held out her hand and Neji took it shaking softly.

"Should he kiss her hand?" Naruto asked.

"No, do not kiss her." Sebastian said. "After the greeting you should give her the gift you have ready."

Neji nodded turning to Shikamaru who held out an empty box. He handed it to Mina. "A gift for our soon to blossom friendship."

Mina smiled. "I love it. She may also give you a gift."

"She will want to start a conversation with you. At first not about business but small talk. It's time for tea."

Neji turned away before the back of his neck was hit. He turned to look at Sebastian. "Never turn your back to the queen."

He nodded. "O-okay."

The door opened and Neji looked up to see Tibult walk in. He was dressed in black sleeveless leather shirt that buttoned up towards the side and the collar went up to his neck. He had matching leather on his arms that hooked around his middle finger and up to his bicep. His pants were black and seemed a little too tight around his hips as he stepped into the room, his boots clicking on the marble floor.

"This place gives me a headache." He said holding his hand to his head as he walked into the room. "The dust, the errors, it as if there isn't a serving staff at all in this place."

"You." Ed said standing up but Tibult pushed him down with a finger silently.

"Hello, Tibult." Mina said looking at him.

Tibult looked down at her before holding out his hand and she took it. "My Queen. You are just as beautiful as your mother."

"Not as beautiful as yours." Mina said as he kissed her hand.

Neji noticed their eyes were glowing and he crossed his arms. "You two are married right?"

"Betroth." Tibult said letting her hand go. "But not to this one."

"Huh?" Naruto asked. "How is that possible?"

"The true Mina is my bride. Not this ugly girl."

Everyone flinched at his words as Tibult continued. "Her body is small, and I cannot tell if it is her body is that of a twelve year old boy or if the young Lord Phantomhive is actually a girl."

Ciel growled in his seat. Tibult turned away. "Her true form, the form that will bare my children and…"

They waited for him to continue but he headed to the door instead. He closed it fully before letting out a sigh. "This door does not close…"

Neji fully turned to face Tibult when he heard Sebastian sigh. "Your back Neji."

He expected a hit on the back of his neck but when nothing came he looked up to see Tibult was not at the door. He turned around to look at Sebastian whose fingers were being held up by Tibult's fingers. They were glaring at each other. "That picture, it is not straight."

Sebastian dropped his glare and smiled. "Forgive me; I will fix it right away."

He moved towards the picture. From what Neji could tell it was straight and Sebastian tilted it to the left making it crocked. He saw Tibult's eye brow twitch before he headed over and straighten it out. Sebastian came back to his side. "So, shall we get back to work?"

Neji looked at him before back at Tibult who was trying to fix the picture. Every time he straightened it moved to turn against the side. "What is he doing?"

"You must forgive him." Sebastian said. "He has a terrible case of OCD."

"CDO." Tibult said.

Sebastian couldn't keep the smirk off of his face. "CDO?" Naruto asked. "That's wrong…right?"

"It's in alphabetical order." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"The way it is supposed to be." Tibult said as he tried to correct the picture.

"While I would like to continue talking about which order things are supposed to be in we do have things to finish here. And my master continues to insist that Her Majesty is one that should be respected." Sebastian said fixing his glasses as he pushed a vase off the center.

They continued to practice with Mina as the Queen. Ciel began to tell them about what he had gone through. Saving England from a vampire who believed they were an angel, his werewolf protector having to be killed, and his death by Sebastian's hands.

"Sebastian?" Neji looked at the butler. "Why did you keep it from him?"

"Because I knew he would die." Sebastian said. "His birth was a mistake, one his parents did not want to make. And the day they died they asked me to spare him of what he truly was…so I did."

Neji frowned looking away. Why did his parents what him to do this? Why did they want him to bring everyone together like this? Why was it his job?

"Give it to me, give me the stone." Ed said.

Neji turned to look at Tibult and Ed. Ed was standing in front of him with his brother behind him. The others were beginning to leave but Tibult turned his head towards Neji, as if offering him to stay.

"What is the Philosopher stone?" Neji asked. "Can it…bring back the dead?"

"It can do anything through Alchemy." Tibult said. "Because the Philosopher stone, is my blood."

"You're…blood?" Al asked.

"I was born with a handicap. I have no power and I cannot go out in the sunlight like either of my brothers, so I had to make do with what I had."

"Then…what is Alchemy?"

"Alchemy is the art of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy." Ed said as if he was reading it from a text book. "This act is known as Transmutation and followed a sequence."

"Comprehension," Tibult said, "is the understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within. Deconstruction, which is using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so as to be easily reshaped into a new form. And then there is Reconstruction, and that is continuing the flow of energy so as to reform the material into a new shape."

"Can anyone do alchemy?" Neji asked.

"Yes." Ed said. "As long as you not only have a full understanding of chemistry and ancient alchemical theory, but also a sort of natural talent towards recognizing and manipulating the physical objects with energy."

"Alchemy was only supposed to be used by vampires." Tibult said. "Those that were my kind, to even the playing field, but somewhere along the way a half vampire was born and they were able to start the chain of human alchemist being born."

"Would you like to learn more Neji?" Tibult asked.

Neji stared at him before he swallowed and nodded. "Yes."

Tibult smirked. "Of course you do."

He knocked over a vase, shattering it into pieces. "A major part of Alchemy is equivalent exchange. In order to obtain or create something, something of equal value must be lost or destroyed. Take Ed and Al."

Neji looked at the boy's as Tibult got down on one knee. "They tried to bring back their mother but foolishly forgot that. They thought only a drop of blood from each of them, combined with the basic breakdown of a human being would be enough but there is a reason it is not allowed, a reason I created the Gate."

"The Gate?" Neji asked.

"While many know Alchemy I had to keep the whole truth of this gift away from those who would rise to use it against me. So I created The Gate of Truth to keep it to myself."

"So you're selfish." Ed snapped.

Tibult smirked. "I only like to play with my cards close to my chest. If you knew everything about Alchemy you would be unstoppable, and I would never allow that."

"How do you get to The Gate?" Neji asked.

"Working alongside my brother, Argon, we decided that one thing should not be done in Alchemy. Human Transmutation."

"Your brother?" Al asked.

Tibult nodded. "Yes. His act in this is his desire for souls."

"S-souls?" Neji found himself stuttering.

"Before Argon, the souls of the dead continued to go on, wondering the earth, trying to slip back into their bodies." Tibult said picking up the pieces of the vase. "If the soul is not gone, it is nearly impossible for them to move on, keeping both soul and body to search for each other, creating what you would call a zombie."

"What?" Ed snapped.

"My brother, being the first born, was put in task of fixing this problem, and he took it upon himself to take the souls." He stood up putting the vase pieces on the table. "I guess you can call it a power, his ability to see souls."

"I thought Vamp was the only one with powers."

"It's not really a power more like a…gift from our mother."

"What did he do with them?" Al asked.

"He couldn't just keep them." Tibult said. "It would be madness, so with the help of my mother and youngest brother they created two separate places for souls to go. Paradise…or the underworld."

"Heaven and Hell?" Neji asked.

Tibult nodded. "If you want to call it that."

"You decided to judge their souls…and send them to wherever. Playing God! The one thing Alchemy is forbidden to do." Ed snapped.

"I play no God, for there is no God. Paradise is ruled by no one, just a place of perpetual peace, while the Underworld is where my brother carries out his sadistic fantasy, we cannot have him running around doing those things to our food supply…I mean humans."

"And Human transmutation…it allows the soul and body to come back?" Neji asked.

Tibult nodded. "Yes, but that hardly seems fair right." He smirked. "Only a select few who have the ability to bring back their love ones, whether it is for greed or sorrow, we cannot have my brother's hard work going to waste. We are the only ones allowed to say who can come back and to come back as vampires, not humans. To play God as you would call it." He picked up a piece looking at it carefully. "But it can be done. Before we decided to forbid it, many vampires did it. Bringing back love ones, or restoring their own bodies, Human Transmutation can be successful. So I created The Gate to lock the truth in." He put it down and turned to them.

"But I've been to the Gate, my brothers soul is in the Gate."

"Yes, it is." Tibult said nodding. "After Human Transmutation is started I have it so it will take you to The Gate, so you can get what you want. The truth of Alchemy, to see your failure face to face and the gate pulls you in and takes a toll like your leg or your body. As you get there you run into my first creation and guardian of The Gate, Truth. They are designed to always see an attempt of Human Transmutation and to forcibly take their most valued attribute away from them."

"Their valued attribute…" Neji repeated.

"From Ed they took the leg he stood on and the only family he had left, also his arm for his use of alchemy. From Al, they took his body; taking away the sense of touch he so wanted from his mother." Tibult brought a hand to his mouth and bit into his finger before letting a drop of blood land in the middle of the broken vase. "But there is a way to bypass all of this hardship."

He clapped his hands together before holding them over the vase. In a bright light the vase was fixed, as if it had never been broken. "But…you didn't give anything." Neji said.

"I don't need to." Tibult said. "My blood, even the slightest of drop can fill in what is needed for the Equivalent Exchange. Only I can do this, without making the stone. My blood is the ingredient that is really how the stone works."

"But…the Philosopher stone is around." Al said. "People use it."

Tibult nodded. "Yes, they do." He picked up the vase and put it back in place. "Someone paid a heavy price at the toll, giving away many things to go into the Gate and see the truth, but not far enough to see that it was my blood that made the stone perfect. He had the ingredients but what was missing was blood. So they use human and their souls only to make one stone that will never last."

They stood there, taking in what Tibult had said to them. Neji didn't know what to think. Alchemy seemed dangerous, many things could go wrong and the Truth behind it all didn't seem right. Body parts and bodies being taken away, it didn't seem right, yet there was a spark of interest inside of him. He wanted to see the Gate. "Can you get their bodies back?"

"Of course I can." Tibult said. "But why would I?"

They gasped as Tibult headed to the door. Ed went after him. "You said you would give me the stone."

"The stone yes, it will take you to The Gate, but that is all. You must then face Truth, go inside the Gate, and then retrieve the body, all you cannot do without me." He shrugged. "But I see no reason why I should waste my time."

"What!?" Ed stepped up to him. "You said…" He growled.

Neji frowned. "Tibult…what if I give you my blood. It can give you power, you could go out in the sun light."

"You cannot promise that." Tibult said as he sat down by the window. He pushed open the curtains to look outside.

"What if you change me to a vampire? Your vampire." Ed said.

Neji stared at him shocked. "Ed…"

"Brother, no." Al said.

"Change you into a vampire?" Tibult smirked crossing his legs. "I don't think I could do you a disservice."

"Why are you acting like this?! Wouldn't you do anything for you younger brother?!"

Neji and Tibult looked at him silently. "Younger brother?" They both asked. "You mean you're the oldest one."

"OF COURSE!" Ed yelled.

The door opened and they turned to look as Kakashi came in. "Ed, I'm glad you are still up."

Neji turned as Ciel, Sebastian, Kaien, Joel, Roy, and Hashirama followed. Tibult chuckled before laughing, crossing his legs over again. "As for your questions I don't care about my younger brothers."

"Brothers?" Neji stared at him. "I thought Vamp was your only young brother?"

Tibult smirked. "Right…I meant brother. Vamp is always at the bottom of my mind, as is Argon, I care nothing of my brothers at all; or any of my siblings.

"Can we get started?" Ciel said holding up his tea cup as Sebastian poured tea into it.

"Tibult, if you would please tell us about the keys." Kakashi said.

Tibult stood up. "There are ten of them, and so far we have number four."

"Where are the other nine?" Hashirama asked.

"I only know where three are." He held up the key. "Number four, this key that was in my heart. Number five is the Blood Diamond, and number six is a diary."

"How are those keys?" Kaien asked. "The only key is…the key."

"They are my father's soul, split into ten artifacts." Tibult said standing up and walking around the room. "It has nothing to do with unlocking anything. When we get all ten we will be able to kill my father with the half-blood."

"So where are the other seven?" Roy asked.

"One, two, and three are only known by my brother Argon, seven, eight, and nine are only known by Vamp. And number ten…my mother."

"Your mother." Hashirama crossed his arms. "You didn't think about finding that out before she died."

"Next time I will make sure I can get the information to you while I am in a tomb." Tibult growled before plucking a hair from him. Hashirama growled but Kakashi held up his arm.

"What was it that your mother had?" Neji asked.

"If I knew that we would have it by now." Tibult said. "The point of us all taking a part was if we were to ever be tortured for answer they would not get all of the souls."

"But now what are we supposed to do?" Ciel asked.

"Good question. I'm sure someone she knows can tell us." Tibult said.

"Like who? Stop speaking in riddles." Roy snapped.

"Riddles? I just don't know the answer to these questions. I don't know where she put the tenth key, or why things turn out the way they do." He picked up a tea cup and moved to Ed. "Maybe you should ask the right questions and I can give you the answers you want."

He lifted Ed's head before smirking. "Maybe when you're taller, then I'll consider your proposal."

"Proposal? What proposal?" Roy asked.

Tibult put down his tea cup before opening the window and smiled before leaving.

Kakashi sighed putting his hand over his head. "Things have not been so bothersome since Ciel's end."

Neji looked over at Ciel before frowning. He couldn't help but feel envious of the vampire. He was saved the trouble of doing any of this. "Where is the human protector?"

Everyone stopped to look at him. "Oh…so you know about that?" Kakashi asked.

"If he's not here, it means he will be the one to kill you later." Ciel said. "Take it from experience."

"You're human? What was his name, Alois?" Joel asked. "You should be happy to have met him, not all half-bloods get to meet them. It should be a pleasure for you to do so."

"But I thought you died before you met him and your werewolf Claude." Kaien said with a sigh. "And neither of them were the one that killed you."

"Am I supposed to die by one of my protector's hands?" Neji asked.

"That is how it works." Kakashi said. His voice was void of emotion. "If history repeats itself."

Neji frowned. Naruto and Sasuke cared about him, and he didn't even know about his human. "Sebastian killed Ciel…"

Sebastian smiled. "My young master makes it sound worse than it is." Sebastian stood up straight. "He was hurt prior to his death; I was unable to get to him on time to save and just finished the job. He became a vampire that night, and did not remember it at all." He sighed. "Naturally I had to make everything seem as if he was still human and regrettably I had to change them as well."

Neji blinked before looking over at the window where four heads ducked suddenly. Two blond, one with red hair, and the top of a balding head. "Will my human kill me?"

"There isn't a pattern." Kakashi said. "It seems to be random but all the same. A protector has killed the half-blood. Staring with the first half-blood and their parents."

"I can trust Sasuke and Naruto though right?" Neji asked. He hated to ask, but the thought of either of them killing him made him sad.

Kakashi smiled. "Of course you can. And I'm sure your human protector as well."

"It's pretty late." Joel said. "Neji, aren't you tired."

"Oh…yeah. I am." He said with a small smile.

"Is Tibult coming back?" Ed asked.

"Unless he wants to burn in the sun light he will." Roy said walking out the door. Neji noticed Kakashi and the other vampires weren't leaving but going out the window. To hunt for blood. Half of him wanted to go with.

* * *

Someone was in his room again. He could hear them, moving around, close to the bed. Were they going to attack him, but how did they get in here in the first place. He steeled his nervous and moved quickly throwing the covers over the intruder and grabbing the lamp. "Wait!"

The covers moved off and he stared at the gardener, the maid, and the cook. "Wait, we just wanted to wake you up!" The maid said.

"We mean no harm." The cook said.

"We didn't mean to scare you!" The gardener said.

"Wake me up?" Neji asked. "What time is it?"

"Ten minutes to seven." The gardener said standing up.

Neji calmed down as he looked at them. "Who are you?"

They all stood to attention. "My name is Finnian, or Finny, I'm the Phantomhive gardener."

"And I'm Baldroy the Phantomhive cook."

"And I am the Phantomhive maid Mey-Rin."

"Ho, ho, ho…" Neji turned to see a small old guy sipping tea.

"And that's Tanaka." Finnian said. "We all work for the young master."

Neji could smell it. They were vampires. He rubbed his nose with his finger before the door opened. "What are you doing in here?"

They all froze and turned to the door as Sebastian stood there. "Don't you all have work to do?" He asked.

"Oh…yes." The three of them said before running off Tanaka stayed put.

"Would you like me to help you get dress?" Sebastian asked.

Neji flinched. "No." He snapped, although he felt his face heat up.

Sebastian smirked. "No reason to get flustered. I have done this for many years of my life." He took a step into the room when Neji heard a crack. He blinked looking out the window. "What was that?"

"A distant cousin of mine." Sebastian said going to the dresser. He pulled out Neji's clothes and put them on top. "I suppose he would like to undress you instead."

Sebastian smirked catching the vase in one hand. "What lovely aim dear cousin, your father would be proud."

"Get out." Sasuke growled. Neji looked at him. He was angry and his eyes were a bright red, like Kakashi's. Neji felt a dread in his stomach and he looked at Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke." He reached out to him before he felt an arm around his waist. He looked at Sasuke who was now next to him.

"You need not worry cousin." Sebastian headed to the door. "I only have eyes for my young lord, no need to get territorial with me, but your brother…" He looked back at him before leaving.

Neji looked at Sasuke. "Sebastian is your cousin?"

"Distant…as in he is far older than me. My ancestor more likes it." Sasuke let him go and turned to stand in front of Neji.

"And your brother?"

"Older…but my brother no less. Would you like me to undress you?" Sasuke smirked and ripped open Neji's shirt before he could answer.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Neji blushed pushing him away.

"Hey! Pale ass!" Neji looked around him to see Naruto at the door. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He got between them, pushing Sasuke aside and standing in front of Neji. "You think I'm going to stand around and let you strip Neji naked."

Neji sighed happy Naruto had come save him.

"When that's my job!?"

"Wh-what?"

Naruto reached for his pants but Neji knocked his hand out of the way. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Yes Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke said lifting Neji up. "He doesn't want you to touch him, much less take his clothes off. Don't you know that?"

"I don't want either of you to take my clothes off!" Neji snapped. "I'm not an idiot! I can get undressed myself. Both of you get out!"

He pushed them both out of his room and slammed the door. He could feel both of their hands still on him. Naruto's hot paws brushing against his hips and Sasuke cold claws tearing open his shirt, barely freezing his skin. He slipped off his shirt slowly as he blushed. Their touch…what did the human feel like? Was it warm? In between Sasuke's cold touch and Naruto's firry embrace.

He began to pull down his pants when hurried footsteps ran towards him before the door swung open. "Neji-kun! What has Naruto and Sasuke done to you!?" Lee yelled.

Neji blushed. "Lee, get out!" He snapped.

* * *

Neji rubbed his temple already feeling a headache coming on. He sat down as Sebastian placed a plate in front of him. Neji half listened to what he said was the food and he leaned his elbow against the table before Sebastian hit him.

"No elbows on the table please."

Neji rolled his eyes before sitting up straight. "Can I find my human?" He asked looking at Kakashi.

"It's harder to find since humans don't really know the story of the Half Blood Prince."

"But they do now." Neji said.

"Why do you want him so badly?" Mina asked. "You cannot be a human." She crossed her arms. "If there wasn't a more purposeless person."

"He's not purposeless." Neji said frowning. "There are three for a reason. Naruto, Sasuke, and even this human…a vampire, a werewolf, and a human, how can one of each species be purposeless if they are all alive to protect the Half-Blood. It's…fated to be that way…from the very beginning that all of us should be together."

"It is." Mito said. "Since the beginning, it's all been about you."

Neji frowned picking up his tea cup. Why? Why did it come down to it why was it about him? What made him so special?

* * *

After breakfast there was more training: in proper etiquette and in combat. He was getting better, even knocking his uncle down many times. It was getting easier to move as a vampire and use his strength as a werewolf.

While everyone was eating lunch Neji headed downstairs to the cellar. Even in the dark he could see it, Tibult's coffin sitting in the middle of the room. He headed over to it before sitting down next to it. "Um…I thought you would be lonely." He said bringing his knees to his chest. "Though I'm not sure you can hear me or not…or if you're awake…Are you awake?"

He waited for a response but when he didn't get one he sighed, looking ahead in the darkness. "I…want you to help Ed. He only wants to get his brother's body back and you can do it for him. You say you don't care about your younger brother but…you have to be worried about both of your brothers. Not just Vamp but Argon as well." He sighed turning his head to look at him. "And I'm sorry about your mother. She sounds amazing. I never met my mother but I've seen pictures of her. She's beautiful…Mina said your mother was beautiful. Beautiful and powerful I guess."

He sat there quietly before deciding to stand up. He should let Tibult go to sleep. It was what vampires did. Sleep all day and stay awake all night. He looked down at the coffin before curiosity getting the better of him.

He pulled it open slightly and peeked in. It was dark and he couldn't see him but he didn't dare opening it up anymore.

"Those are my feet."

He jumped letting the door fall close and he jumped back holding his heart. Tibult opened the coffin himself sitting up.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"This place is too noisy. I was awake the moment you opened the cellar door."

"Sorry. I'll let you sleep."

Tibult stared at him before opening the door wider. "Would you like to see what's it like?"

"Sleeping in a coffin? N-no I-"

"I never said sleep. You can just lie in here next to me. See how it feels, one day you maybe in one."

"I…I don't want too."

Tibult just stared at him before Neji gave in. He swallowed before beginning to step in when Tibult grabbed his foot. "Take off your shoes, what do you think you're doing? I do sleep here."

Neji blushed. "S-sorry." He stepped back and untied his boots slipping them off, he took off his jacket as well and putting them on a shelf. He then stepped in and got on his knees next to Tibult. Tibult smirked cupping Neji's face watching him blush. "A virgin?"

"So." Neji smacked his hand away not sure why everyone could just tell he was.

"Nothing," Tibult laid down and Neji moved to lie down on his side next to him. "Are you ready?"

Neji nodded before Tibult closed the lid and surrounded them in darkness. It was soft and it felt like velvet against his skin. The air was hot and he stretched out his legs feeling Tibult move over some. "Are you comfortable Prince?"

"No."

Tibult green eyes seemed to glow in the dark and Neji stared at them. "Will you help Ed?"

"I still don't see what is in it for me." Tibult said.

"You can have Ed as one of your children."

"Children? No, I have no children." Tibult said. "I make vampires. If you are referring to your girlfriend, she is a progeny."

"There's a difference?" Neji asked.

"You mean Kakashi hasn't told you?"

Neji shook his head though he doubted Tibult could see it. "No."

"So you think every vampire I've ever turned I can control?"

"Yes?"

"Well, yes I can, but that is because I am stronger than them. But a progeny is our offspring. The difference is a progeny is made with a connection. After the exchanging of blood both maker and progeny must spend one night lying together, creating a mental connection. In doing so the maker gains the ability to control the progeny as their blood is now connected."

"So you can control Ed…you don't have one right?"

"No, I don't." Tibult said. "But getting Ed will not help me. If I make him a progeny he gets knowledge of alchemy. So really, what am I getting out of it?"

Neji frowned putting his head to Tibult's chest. "He's doing it for his brother. Don't you care for your brothers?"

"No."

"But what if it was your mother…wouldn't you want to do it for her."

Tibult was silent before he opened the coffin. "Your lunch break is over; your uncle is looking for you."

Neji sat up and climbed out of the coffin. "You seem rather interested in Alchemy. Would you like to learn?"

Neji looked at him before he turned away. "I…think I would."

XOXOX

Done. Yay! Please read and review like always, I hope you guys are enjoying this.


End file.
